Naruto: The Guardian Kamen Rider
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: Naruto hops to Meridian after Sasuke and Sakura insulted him. Takes place in W.I.T.C.H. season 2, Narutoxharem. NarutoxW.I.T.C.H.xKamen Rider crossover
1. Start of a new dawn

IgnikaKanak: Alright, lets try this story. A Naruto/Kamen Rider/W.I.T.C.H. xover.

Naruto: Okay, you must be drinking alot of energy drinks.

IgnikaKanak: Oh if you want to know how much energy drinks I drank, check over there.(Points to the Grand Canyon filled with Amp, RedBull, Venom, Rockstar, and every other kind of energy drink there is.)

Naruto: O_O. HOLY HELL, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DEAD, IN A SUGAR COMA, OR EVEN GAINED A HEART ATTACK?

IgnikaKanak: Hehehe, well I just do many impossible things. Any what I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H. or Kamen Rider.

-Story Start-

* * *

-Naruto: the Gaurdian Kamen Rider-

-(Dream scape)-

Will Vandom, leader of the gaurdians, was walking down the hall of a familiar castle. 'Why am I here and how did I get here?' She thought. She continued to walk down the hall until she found a light in the end, then ran towards it. 'Maybe I'll find some answers there.' As she ran out of the hallway and ran on to an outside wall walkway that's altleast five stories high from the really high clif, she saw a red metal-like dragon flying in the air. The red dragon roared and dived down to a blond boy in an orange track suit whose back was turned to her.

"Hey, look out" Will shouted to the blond. The blond started to turn towards her, but three transparent images of a bodysuit with armor flipped and spun towards the blond boy, turning the boy into the armored man that was in a red bodysuit and silver armor on the chest, and grey armor on the shoulders. There was silver grey leg armor on the feet and shins, the gauntlets were the same color, but the left arm had a miniature dragon head. the helmet was a black color with a metal dragon shaped face mask. There were two glowing red eyes in a huge proportion. The belt was a grey metal with a black box that had a yellow dragon head on it.

The red metal-like dragon flew around the armored man, as if it was a pet or partner. Then the armored man got a battle stance, facing an old, wrinkled woman whose hair was long and gray. The woman was in a drak robe, and carried a old wooden staff. The said woman attacked the armored with lighting coming out of her hands.

The man dodged it and pulled a card from the box and inserted it in the dragon head on the left arm. _"Final Vent"_ The small dragon head on the left arm spoke as the card was inserted. The dragon roared as its yellow eye glowed brighter, flying around the man once again before he jumped into the air. He did a air summersult before getting to a form of a flying side kick, empowered by the flames of the dragon. The old woman shot lighting at the man again, but the flaming kick was cutting right through it. The flaming Kick was about to hit when a loud noise was heard by Will.

-(Real world)-

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Will woke up and turned off her alarm clock. 'I guess that it was a dream. Better get ready for the celebration' Will thought as she got dressed

-(On Meridian)-

There was a celebration going of some kind and the guards changed shift when it was time to. They were gaurding the prison inside the Infinite City, where Phobos was being kept in. As the guard finished changing, a random attack happend from an old woman in a dark robe, laughing as she levatated to the cages.

Vathic tried stopping the woman from doing so, but his weapon was used to tie him up. The other guards weapons were also turned against them, Aldarn's arrows pinned him down to the floor. "Don't know who you are scorceress, but you'll never free Phobos." Vathic said, strugiling to get free.

The old woman shot lighting on a cage, but Phobos wasn't freed. "Meranda, I demand you let me free." Phobos ordered.

Meranda giggled. "Sorry Master, but I wouldn't want to embarress myself again." She said as the changed into her true form, earlier she used her human girl form to try and get out, embarressing herself. Vathic finally broke free and tried to charge towards the two, but was stopped by Meranda's webbing. Meranda followed the old scorceress out of the prision to where they only know.

-(At the castle)-

There was a party going on in celebration of Elyon being the new queen of Meridian. The Guardains and the rebelian were dancing and talking to one another. Heck even Taranee was having some fun by telling stories of the fight against Phobos to the little ones. Irma was grabbing the attention of the other boys. Will and Cornelia were dancing with Matt and Caleb.

-(Below Ground)-

The scorceress was next to one of the monsters that was working for Phobos. "This sight saddens more than I can say. Fear not Gargoyle, I won't betray you to the new queens wrath. I remember a fearsome warrior who persued those foul gaurdians, but who suffered as no creature should suffer. The gaudians did this to you, shouldn't they suffer for that crime? And should you not crave revenge?" The Scorceress said/asked.

The creature known as Gargoyle roared and nodded. "Then may be of some assistance. Quintessance' The woman said as lighting melted the wire fence blocking a path way. Gargoyle put it's arm were a hand used to be into the molten metal and gained a metal club arm as the metal crawled up the creatures arm.

-(Back at the castle)-

"What do you mean your not coming back to Heatherfield? Wake up Rebel Leader, the good guys won. Your out of the job" Cornelia said. She had hoped that Caleb would come back to Heatherfield with her. "Cornelia, it's my duty to help Queen Elyon. Many of Phobos's minions are sitll at large in Meridian."

"Y-your choseing Meridian over me?" Cornelia was near tears, she thought the relationship between her and Caleb was going to break. "Try to understand." Caleb said.

"Oh, I understand. I just don't care, Blunk is the one I'll miss most." Cornelia tried to make Caleb jeleous, but it didn't to seem to work. The Cornelia went to join the other girls. "Don't be silly, the whole school was wondering where you went." Hay Lin told Elyon. Will nodded. "We sort of sent out a rumor that you and your family was on vacation, seeing the world." Will added.

"Well, this world will be lonley without you guys." Elyon said, saddend that her friends won't be coming back to Meridian too much any more. Taranee cheered her up. "Don't worry, we'll visit soon."

Elyon smiled. "You better." Cornelia hugged her best friend. "We promise." Cornelia said as she broke the hug.

-(Later)-

The girls walked through the Meridian woods and changed back to normal. Taranee heard the bushes rustle and saw the little kids she told stories to. The girls walked trough the portal, as did Matt and Yan Lin, to head home.

-(In Heatherfield)-

It was snowing on a beach, of course the snow was glowing because someting was coming out of a hidden portal. The girls, Yan Lin, and Matt walked out of the portal and walked in the snow. "Will where are we? Oh hey, shell beach. You got us back in Heatherfield, cool."

"Takes some getting used to." Will blushed slightly. "Yeah no kidding, but I want to know everything about both your lives." Matt said cooly to Will, who was still blushing lightly.

"Why don't we go back to the Silver Dragon and fill Matt in." Taranee suggested. Everyone started leaving after Will closed the portal so that no one could go into Meridian or vis versa.

-(Unkown location)-

"Yatta, we get to do some more training." A blond haired boy said. "Naruto, quiet down. Your so annoying." A pink haired girl shouted at the blond, now named Naruto. Naruto was on a team with another boy who had raven colored hair and a pink haired girl.

"Aw Sakura-chan, you don't mean that." Naruto whined. The raven hair teammate scoffed. "Who wouldn't, your basicly weak and you some how cheated at the exams. Dobe you didn't even deserve to become a shinobi."

"Yeah, your only holding us back on this mission, so just go and die in a ditch some where, NO BODY LOVES YOU." Sakura shouted. Naruto felt his heart break, his teammate and crush has said horrable things and ran off.

Kakashi had heard some yelling going on outside and came outside to find out what happend. "Whats with the shouting and wheres Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sakura lied. "I don't know, Naruto was shouting at us for some reason and ran off." Kakashi rubbed his chin, that didn't sound like Naruto at all.

-(With Naruto)-

Narut ran through the forest of Wave, trying find a spot to take his anger out on. After a while Naruto stopped running and started punching a tree.

**"Kit, what they said to you isn't true. You are loved and those two are holding you back. If you had used your bloodline on them, I wouldn't blame you."** Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind, trying to comfort him. Naruto sighed, after the Mizuki incident Naruto was able to talke to Kyuubi and had an unknown bloodline active.

'I know Kyuubi, but it still hurts coming from people that I consider teammates.' Naruto thought to the fox. Kyuubi rubbed its furry chin in thought. **"Well, I could teleport you to a world where your power could be of some help. Before I do so, let me explain. Long ago, the universe was a single kingdom ruled by good. We biju lived in peace with you humans, but evil begun to take root and peace started to break in many worlds. The world most effected is Meridian, on that has been taken over by an evil prince named Phobos, though he was not a true heir to the throne. It has been thirteen years since I last saw Meridian, if there is a new generation of gaurdians that are fighting Phobos, you can help them. And I'll explain what the gaurdians are later."**

Naruto gaped, there were other world other than his own. 'Kyu, how is it that you can do that?' Kyuubi chuckled and continued to explain. **"My power is strong enough to teleport us to other worlds, but we shouldn't do this alot because if the Uchiha some how found a way to use the jutsu will cause trouble for us."**

Naruto nodded and was ready to leave. Kyuubi told what hand signs to do for the World Hopping Jutsu, a jutsu made by the kitsune itself. "Kyuubi's Art, World Hopping Jutsu: Meridian." Naruto said before being engulfed in a large red light. After the light disappeared, Naruto was gone.

-(Back in Heatherfield)-

It was a cold day in Heatherfield, as one should expect when it winter, and Taranee was walking to school alone. But while she was walking to Sheffield, a man was following her. This didn't go unnoticed by Taranee and she sped up to Sheffield. The man following her sped up as well, still keeping a safe distance away from Taranee. Finally Taranee started running until she reached Sheffeild's gates and entered it. The man caught up and smirked before leaving.

"Taranee." Hay Lin yelled suddenly, causing Taranee to scream alittle. "Tense much." Irma remarke. Taranee panted. "Irma, thank goodness. I think someone was following me to school."

Hey Lin and Irma asked if the person who was following her was one of the creatures they had faced in the past. "No, I think it was a guy. He looked like a guy any way."

"Where is he now?" Hay Lin asked. "He kept walking." Taranee answered. Irma's eyes drooped slighly and blankly said. "So let me get this straight. A guy was walking behind you and then he continued to walk." Taranee nodded. Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other. "Ooh scary." They said sarcasticly.

The three started a snowball fight and laughed. "Alright, I get it. I was being paranoid." The school bell rang and all the students went in for class, well exept for Taranee who thought it was too beautiful of a day and be late to class.

"Taranee Cook, late for class?" Hay Lin asked. "Super student, I don't think so." Irma added. Taranee told them to go in and started building a snowman. Unknown to her, the man that was following her was spying on her while staying out of sight.

Three minutes passed and Taranee cracked, running in for class. She was late for class and had interuppted it. Hay Lin and Irma made a bet on how long it would take for Taranee to crack, and Hay lin won.

-(Meridian)-

Meridian was peace full at the moment, except the gaurds and Caleb searching the forest for one of Phobos's lackies. The one they were tracking was the Tracker(Oh the irony), and Tracker stopped and met the scorceress that met Gargoyle and freed Meranda. "Ah Tracker. How the mighty have fallen. How can you tolerate being hunted by the very rebals you tracked. Wouldn't you prefer to turn the clock back. Wouldn't your prefur Vengence?" The scorceress asked.

Caleb and the gaurds were closing in on tracker, only to see that he was gone.

-(With Naruto)-

A red light appeared in a open clearing not too far, yet not too close, to the castle. Naruto looked around and saw that the village that was there looked peaceful. 'This doesn't look like a evil tyrant oppressing innocent villagers, the true heir to the throne must have been returned.' Naruto thought. Kyuubi nodded and told Naruto to meet the true heir to the throne.

Naruto ran off to do so, if that would be easy.

-(Heather Field)-

In the cafeteria of Sheffield, the gaurdians sitting at a table, talking about what Taranee did. Irma stated that if it was her, it would be detention for three weeks. The girls laughed at that, they knew that would be true. The principal was in the cafeteria and had walked by the girls table. "Good afternoon ladies." The principal said to the girls.

Taranee stood up and tried to start a food fight, and threw a bowl on top of the principal's head. The other kids followed and before the girls knew it, a massive food fight was there.

The whole cafeteria had become a mess from all the food that was being thrown.

-(Later in the principal's office)-

Taranee had a bit of a sarrow look on her face. She had tarnished her reputation as a well behaived student. The principal was still cleaning off the food that was on her head. Though this was Taranee's first offence and the principal was going to let Taranee go off with a warning, the only problem was that Taranee wanted to be punished like any other student.

"Atleast one day's detention, please." Taranee begged.

-(on Meridian)-

"Ah my pet, you were a thing of beauty, a whispering lake of sand that prayed on the weak, until the gaurdians turned you into this frozen dish. Well revenge is a dish best served cold. Quintessance." The scorceress said as lighting came out of her palm and into a frozen sand pit. Then some how the came to life and to the form of a giant humanoid.

"Would you like a taste of that dish, my walking sand pit?" She ask the living sand monster.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto was walking through the village that was near the base of the castle. 'I see the true heir has been making improvements in this village. Reconstruction will be hard though.' Naruto though as Kyuubi agreed. He continued to walk to the castle to see the true heir and to find out if he/she needs help.

**"Be careful kit, not everything is as it seems. And to tell you what gaurdians are, they are the protecters that seal portals that act as doors to this world and a different earth."** Kyuubi said.

-(Heather Field)-

Taranee had just finished her first detention and started to walk home. On her way, Taranee saw the man that had been following her in the morning. "Alright, just a guy waiting at the bus stop. Even though it's the same guy." Taranee said to herself before walking past the man from behind. The man smirked and picked up his bag to follow Taranee again.

Taranee sped up before turning around. "back off, you don't know who your dealing with." The man threw his bag down on the snowy ground. "Oh I think I do." The man said before turning into a strange creature that Taranee saw in Meridian. Taranee screamed and said. "Frost."

Frost attempted to grap Taranee, but she ducked under him and shot a fire ball above Frost, covering the humaniod creature in snow. Frost popped out of the snow like a daisy and gripped on to Taranee. "Did you think a little winter will save you? This is why I'm called Frost the Hunter." Frost turned back into the degise he posed as and told Taranee to get Will to a cave and that he had the other three gaurdians.

-(At Meridain)-

a goblin like creature was scaling up a stone cliff and reached a passage way. As this goblin climbed up the ledge, he saw the scorceress. "You are to be praised Raythor, after the gaurdians framed you for a crime you did not commit. You have climbed for months to escape this pit, what is it you seek?" She asked.

Raythor, the goblin like creature, said. "Vengence." The scorceress laughed.

-(Back to Heather Field)-

Will and Taranee walked into the cave where Frost told Taranee to be with Will. When the made it in the cave, they saw that their friends were trapped in a purple force field bubble. "Will, Taranee, it's a trap." Hay Lin shouted.

Frost was behind Will and Taranee with is Rhino-like stead and tossed the two in the bubble. Will tried to reach for the heart but she didn't have it on her. Taranee felt guilty and said that she took the heart off of Will. "Soon that bubble will crush you into the slime that you are." Frost said arrgantly.

Taranee smirked as she pulled out the heart. "You never said that I couldn't hold the heart." Frost's eyes widen. "No."

Taranee gave the heart to Will to become gaurdians again. "Gaurdians Unite" The girls turned into their guardian forms and broke out of the bubble that was created by Phobos' magic. Frost was trying to prevent the girls from leaving, so Hay Lin blew a tornato to blow Frost out of the cave.

Then Frost charged towards the girls on his rhino named Crimson and used his whip to capture will by her leg. Taranee threw a fire ball at the whip to break it in half. "Lession One Frost, never mess with a Gaurdian's friend."

Frost jumpped and grabbed Taranee's feet.(I swear he has a foot fetish.) Cornelia flew to the ground and used her power to control the rock that was under the snow and got Frost off of Taranee. "And Lession Two, pay close attention to Lession One" Cornelia added with a smirk.

"I haven't lost yet." Frost said. Irma was flying above the water and was controling a tital wave of water. "Hey Frosty, ready of Lession Three? The bad guys always lose." Irma said while guiding the wave of water over the hunter. A protal suddenly opened up and Frost entered it. The gilrs follow to capture Frost, but his was gone in the forest of Meridian.

-(Later)-

"This time I'm making sure noone strange comes here." Will said. "Hey thanks for the rescue plan." Irma complemented. Will smiled but said it was Taranee's idea. "Wow, your just full of surprises today." Cornelia said to Taranee.

-(On Meridian)-

Frost was looking around as he was in an unkown area. "Welcome Frost. I am Nerissa and I have brought you here to take your rightful place among the Knights of Vengence." The finally now named Nerissa, the sorceress that has been gathering Phobos' lackys.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto looked at the castle and tried to ask to get in for an audiance to the new Queen, but the didn't let him in. 'Okay, this must by like any other castle. I can live with that.' It was getting dark and Naruto went to find a place to stay.

Kyuubi suggested him to sleep under a tree in the forest, it's a good thing Naruto was trained in seals and unseald a blanket from a storage scroll. **"Good night kit, your going to need it."**

-(With Team 7)-

Kakashi had some of his summons look for Naruto, he's been gone for two hours and never would miss supper. The last place Pakkun tracked Naruto would be the in a spot in the forest and then nothing, it would appear like he disappeared in thin air. Sakura thought Naruto was just trying to get some attention and Sasuke wa glad that Naruto wasn't around to 'hold him back'.

Kakashi also sent a note to the third Hokage that said that Naruto was missing and possibly was captured.

-(Under ground)-

Frost and Raythor were arrguing with each other that one of them should be the leader and started to fight each other. Raythor dodged all of Frost's attacks and took him down "High marks Raythor, but if you are their leader, what will you lead them towards?" Nerissa asked. Raythor turned to Nerissa and said. "Vengence, we strike against those who swore an oath to Prince Phobos and yet betrayed our Master."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nerissa rose her hand and shot lighting out of her hand again, opening a path way to the castle and village. The Knights of Vengence head toward the castle for revenge.

-(Heather Field)-

"Have I mentiond how much I hate the spring." Cornelia said as petals were falling. Cornelia was still mad that Caleb stayed behind in Meridian and the girls knew it. "From now on, I am strictly an earth guy girl." Cornelia said before the girls heard a heads up from a random guy. That yell was from Peter, Taranee's brother. They were heading to Corneila's house, where Will already was playing with a cat.

"What's with the fur bag?" Cornelia asked. Will smiled and answered. "This is a fur gift, I thought he might cheer you up." Will held up the little cat. The cat cutely meowed. "For the last time, I don't need-" Cornelia was interupted by her younger sister. "Cornelia, Cornelia, did you see the kitty? Mom said we can keep it. It's a him, not a her. Can I name him?" The little sister said/asked rapidly.

"You can keep it." Cornelia told her sister. Then Cornelia's sister grabbed the cat and carried it to her mother. After the little sister left, A violet portal opened up in the living room. "Will, this is my living room and my mom is in the kitchen." Cornelia was worried that her mother would freak out about this.

"It's not me, I can't explain it, but I think we are being summoned." Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar. Taranee looked at Hay Lin. "One guess at what comes next." "Gaurdians Unite" Will activated the heart and all five girls became garudians, then they entered the portal. Cornelia's sister ran back to the living room with the cat that was now named Nepoleon, but she noticed that the girls were gone.

-(With the girl)-

The girls exited the portal and saw castle in the clouds. The only thing weird about the area other than a castle floating into the clouds is that the sky is purple. "Okay now I'm impressed." Will said as she saw the massive castle. "Whats with all the puple?" Hay Lin asked.

"That would be the veil, up close and personal." Yan Lin said. The gaurdians weren't the only ones to arrive, the witch of the infinte city, Elyon, Caleb, and Blunk also were their.

"On behalf of the council, wecome to Kandrakar. Alphor at your service and my venorated college is-" A small man named Alphor was interupted by Yan Lin. "Helenor, you've been good to you."

"And you full of life as ever Yan Lin." Helenor said to her old friend. "Come now, the fortress at the heart of infinity awaits." Alphor led the group to a room.

-(Meridian)-

Construction crew was putting together a new building in the village, thanks to Elyon's reconstruction movement. The castle gaurds even helped rebuild because they felt guilty for damaging the village when Phobos ruled. Before construction could continue, Gargoyle used its metal club arm to smash the building. "Remember the day you trembled before the Knights of Vengence. Tracker, Frost, Meranda, go." Raythor ordered.

Tracker sent out bats out his cape to terrorize the workers. Frost charged at the gaurds and knocked them down. Meranda was riding on Rhino with Frost, then jumped off and turned into her spider form so she can shoot webs at the rest of the gaurds and workers. The construction continued as Sand Pit created a sand storm to blind the everyone but the Knights of Vengence. "Tynar recrutted countless loyal gaurds to betray our prince to the rebelion. So vengence must rain apon him." Gargoyle picked up the gaurd named Tynar and started leaving with him, as did the rest of the Knights of Vengence.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto heard the destruction going on in the village and ran to see that a few buildings smashed. "What happend here?" Naruto asked one of the construction workers. "It was the Knights of Vengence, they attacked and took one of the gaurds hostage, saying that vengence must rain apon him."

Naruto asked which direction they went, but the worker veagly knew where the went and pointed to the direction they came in. Naruto decided to look for the Knights of Vengence and try to save the hostage, he wouldn't let a life be lost. **"Kit, you might have to use Ryuki if it comes to it."** Kyuubi had warned Naruto, the fox can only guide and teach Naruto because of the seal trapping it inside.

-(At Kandrakar)-

"Has the fortress met your expectations young gaurdians?" Alphor asked. The girls agreed that the whole fortress did. The girls then walked in to a room that that had five glowing orbs circling over a pedastal with a woman with cat like features standing near it. Blunk tried to touch and catch the auramer orb, but the cat like woman slapped the halflings hand. "Blunk not hurt glow ball, just assess value."

The girls met the Oracle and the Oracle told the gaurdians that the whole story of the veil. "From time in the millenia, it has been the council's task to protect the infinite dimentions. But 13 years ago, Prince Phobos came to power. The threat he posed was so grave, we were forced to quarentine Meridian from the other worlds to prevent the spread of his evil. And so the veil was raised, but now Phobos has been defeated and a new day is about to dawn."

The Oracle and the rest of the council united their hands and a light emerged. The light then flew up to the veil and the veil started disappearing, returning all the color back to normal. "Whoa squared." Was all Taranee could say. "It is done. The veil has been lowered, may the need for it never rise again." The Oracle spoke.

"What are the gaurdians of the veil if theres no veil?" Will asked the Oracle. Blunk was watching and then ran off to swipe some stuff to sell. The Oracle offered a position on the council to Yan Lin and the witch of the Infinite City. Both were honored but they declined as Yan Lin was retired and the Witch had to gaurd Phobos from escaping, emplying that Meranda escaped. "Meranda escaped, why am I hearing about this now?" Elyon asked.

"I do sense disharmony on Meridian, but your power unchecked my young queen presents an equal threat. We have much to meditate apon before you return to your kingdom." The Oracle said wisely. Caleb told Elyon that he will help find and capture Meranda. Elyon also wanted the gaurdians, whom thought they were out of the job. "You are now the gaurdians of the infinite dimentions." The Oracle answering the question in their head.

"Does that come with a raise?" Irma asked. "Um, just one teensy weensy glich, when the veil went poof, didn't the portals go poof with it?" Taranee asked as well. The witch of the infinite city lifted her left and and opened a fold into Meridian, telling Will that she'll learn the same thing with the heart. The girls were about to enter the fold when the Oracle told them one last thing. "On Meridian, you will find a red dragon to help you." It was sort of a riddle, Will thought the red dragon is connected to the one in her dream.

-(On Meridian)-

The girls and Caleb exited the fold and saw smoke in the village. One of the former rebals ran up to Caleb and the girls and told them that Tynar was captured the Knights of Vengence. "If they're settling old scores, who's their next target?" Caleb asked, worried that innocent live might be at stake.

"I'm thinking that would be me." Vathic said in the river bank. "Vathic?" Caleb was confused as to why Vathic would say that. "I betrayed Phobos and I'm the reason Raythor was tossed into the pit, I won't let lives be at risk because of me. I'll face Raythor alone." Vathic continued.

-(Later)-

Vathic was walking through the forest, looking for the Raythor and the Knights of Vengence. "Raythor, come out and fight me." Vathic shouted, then heard a noise from the bushes which resulted a web trapping Vathic. "Here I stand Vathic, any more brave words?" Raythor asked as he was about to give a command. "Just these, I have good friends." Vathic remarked.

Hay Lin sent out wave of wind and sent Meranda to the ground. "So you laid a trap, wish I thought of that." Raythor sarcasticly commented and nodded to Frost. Frost charged at the girls with an axe in his hands, but his rhino couldn't run any further because of her wind powers keeping Frost in place. "Aw thats so cute when your helpless." Hay Lin mocked.

Irma sent a large spray of water to knock Frost off the rhino. Raythor and Tracker pulled out their weapons and were heading towards Caleb and Cornelia. Cornelia used here earth powers to use the roots in Raythor's and Tracker's capture, but it some how backfired when the roots also capture the other gaurdians. Raythor and Tracker broke out of the roots and climbed on to the wed that had Vathic and were getting away.

"Vathic, no." Caleb struggled to get through the roots. Cornelia was having a break down, she couldn't control her powers.

-(On Kandrakar)-

Blunk had a couple of antuqes and other valubles in his arms when he ran into the Oracle. "Blunk not steal, Blunk will split profits. 60-40." The Oracle looked at Blunk. "We're not looking at to sale, but who about I offer you a gift? The tooth of the Tonga, a creature that can traverse dimentions." He said as the Oracle placed a tooth on a chain neckless around Blunks neck. "I sense your friends need you now."

-(Back on Meridian)-

"I'm sorry, I don't know what went wrong with my powers." Cornelia said as the girls and Caleb walked through the forest, looking for Vathic and Tynar. "It wasn't your powers, it was your head, as in that big thing that wasn't in the game." Irma remarked.

"Excuse me?" Cornelia asked, confused as to why until Hay Lin answered. "Well, you were kind of hyper about showing up a certain someone."

"Showing up or showing off?" Caleb asked jokingly. Corneila stopped and turned to give a piece of her mind to Caleb. "Oh, like I need to show you any thing, my powers are-huh" Cornelia stopped because of Will's interferince.

"Alright, enough, you two can hate eachother all you want, but Tynar and Vathic need out help." Will had gotten annoyed about the fight between Caleb and Cornelia. Unexpectedly, a fold opened up and Blunk fell out of it, screaming. Taranee asked Blunk if he could find the Knight of Vengence, Blunk could but he didn't like the idea of doing so.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto was sitting on a branch, taking a break from the seach because he had no luck so far. 'Damn, I never thought it would be this hard to find some group with a giant living rock. Then again, I'm not familiar with this place.' Naruto thought, he couldn't believe how large Meridain was. Naruto then saw a halfling, a teen boy in a brown leather coat, and five girls in strange clothing and they were flying. 'Okay, that's unexpected.' Naruto thought as he followed them.

-(at a mountain cliff)-

Blunk looked over the edge of the of the cliff and led the girls and Caleb to the hide out of the Knights of Vengence. "Good work Blunk, now we still have the element of surprise, so listen up." Will said. The group didn't know that the bats hanging from the tree belonged to Tracker and heared Will's plan, as did a certain blond hiding behind the tree.

One of Tracker's bats flew down and warned the Knights of Vengence of the plan the gaurdians had. "They're hear, be ready." Raythor said as the slightly drew his sword. The fire then became under Taranee's control and made a pillar of fire. Irma sent water at the fire pillar, creating smoke and steam to cover the whole area. Caleb grabbed the leash of Tracker's dog and placed it on the rhino's horn.

The smoke was starting to clear up and Gargoyle came up from behind on Hay Lin and Irma. Irma pushed Hay Lin out of the path of Gargoyle's club arm, dodging it as well. Irma then shot a large stream of water at Gargoyle with Hay Lin blowing freezing air at the water, causing the ice to instantly freeze. Gargoyle was now trapped in the ice and had tipped over.

Will took Blunk down to where Vathic and Tynar was chained up. Blunk was maveling over the chains that were high quality. "Gaurdains, it's a trap." Vathic shouted. Will looked up and saw Meranda shooting webbing over the opening of the cliff. The fight continued as Tracker tried to capture Taranee with his ball and chain, but that back fired, literally.

Cornelia continued to dodge attack by Sand Pit because she couldn't use her powers right at that moment. Just as Sand Pit was about to attack Conelia again, everyone heard a scream coming towards them and saw Meranda falling to the ground. After Sand Pit caught Meranda, who was back in human form, the web that she had but up some how caught on fire. "What's the meaning of this?" Raythor demaned.

"B-blond boy." Was all Meranda could stutter and pointed to a blond haired boy in an orange tracksuit, with three wiskers on each cheek. He had sea blue eyes. "Who are you?" Raythor demanded again. The blond gave a smirk. "The names Naruto Uzumaki, your worst nightmare." Naruto yelled.

'No way, he's the same blond in my dream. If he gets that armor on, then it will be like my dream.' Will thought as she stared at Naruto wide eyed. Naruto pulled a small black box with a yellow dragon head in the center of it. Then a metal belt appeared on Naruto's waist and Naruto yelled out. "Henshin" and placed the box in the slot on the belt. Three light images of a bodysuit and armor spun towards Naruto and enveloped him in a light, giving him a red body suit and silver gray armor.

"Do you think that little cheap trick is going to help you?" Raythor taunted with a smirk, he had the armored blond out numbered. Naruto didn't say anything and took out a card from the black box and placed it in the small dragon head on his left arm. _"Advent"_ A mechanical voice spoke from the head and a loud roar was heard coming towards everyone. They all looked up and saw a red dragon fly down into the cliff, shooting fire balls at the Knights of Vengence.

Blunk had successfully released the chains off of Tynar and Vathic, with the girls carrying the two out while the Knights were destracted by Naruto. Naruto blocked a slash from Raythor's sword with his right forearm, creating sparks. The armored blond then kicked Raythor away from him and caught a falling Chinese Dou Sword from behind with out looking. "Impressive brat, but your nothing compaired to me." Raythor gave a horizantal slash at Naruto, who blocked it with his own sword and punched Raythor right in the jaw.

The other Knights fighting the red dragon that had shot fire balls at them and their attacks seemed pretty useless. "Sand Pit, get us out of here." Raythor shouted, retreating from the fight with Naruto. Sand Pit created a tornado of sand and carried the Knights back to the hideout. Naruto looked at the red dragon he summoned before it flew off.

-(Later)-

Naruto had climbed out of the cliff pit and saw the gaurdians with Caleb waiting for him. Hay Lin decided to speak. "What you did was so cool, how did you do that?" Naruto chuckled, this girls hyperness rivaled his own. "It comes to me naturally. I seppose you know my name but I don't know your name. May I know you names?" Naruto asked politely, earning an great impression from the girls.

"My name Will, and my friends are Irma, Taranee, Corneila, and Hay Lin." Will introduced, pointing to herself and the other girls upon saying their names. Naruto smirked slightly and said. "Those are such lovely names for such lovely ladies, it is a pleasure to meet you."

All the girls seem to blush, they had never seen a boy so polite to them before."Thanks, but what was with that armor earlier?" Taranee asked. Naruto decided to explain. "That was the armor of a Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Before you ask, Kamen Riders are warriors that use belts to transform into there armor and gain increible strength."

"Great, we might have an edge over the Knights of Vengence." Irma said while trying not to, yet failing, stare at the blond boy. "Of course, but I'm not limited to just Ryuki, I have other forms to." Naruto said with a foxy smirk, pretending not to notice that all the girls were staring at him. Caleb wondered about something. "Are one of your forms good with swords?" Caleb asked.

Naruto blinked at the question. "Sure, but why woul-woah" Naruto narrowly dodged a slash from Caleb's sword. The girls gasped, they wondered if Caleb had lost his mind. Naruto made another black box appear out of light and held it in his left, pointing to Caleb's sword. In the center of the box was what looked like a yellow bat. The same metal belt appeared and Naruto placed the the box in the slot. "Henshin."

Three light images spun toward Naruto that were different than the Ryuki armor. The armor looke more bat-like than dragon as that was Kamen Rider Knight. On Naruto's left side was a sword that was attached to the belt, which was then drawn and Naruto charged at Caleb. The two sword were clashing and sparked flew, Caleb manage to get a horizontal slash on to Naruto's armor and forced him back. Naruto was already getting annoyed and opened the gaurd that was infront of the sword grip and placed a card in it. _"Sowrd Vent"_ a familiar mechcanical voice spoke. Out of nowhere, a bat flew by and dropped a large sword and Naruto caught it.

"Uh-oh." Caleb said as ths tried blocking the assult of slashes by Naruto's new sword, now himself being forced back. Naruto's next strike wacked Caleb's sword right out of his hands and held the point of the sword near Caleb's neck.

"If you weren't one of the good guys and if the lovely ladies weren't right here, I wouldn't hesitate to kill your ass." Naruto said to the fromer rebel leader and caused the girls to blush again.

-(Back at Kandrakar)-

The Oracle was looking at the aurameer spheres. "I sense interesting times to come." He said before leaving to meditate with Elyon. Helenor spoke up. "But Oracle, what about Naruto Uzumaki's world? Won't they try to figure out where he had gone?" The Oracle rubbed his chin, this was a good point. "We better slow down this worlds time if the fox hasn't already, this will give young Uzumaki a chance to help the gaurdians." He said as he left.

-(With Team Seven)-

Kakashi had come back into Tazuna's House, he had failed to find Naruto's trail. Sasuke didn't care if the blond was lost or not and Sakura seemed kind of glad that Naruto's gone. 'I better send a letter to the Hokage about this. Naruto missing is not a good thing.' Kakashi thought, thinking what would happen if the council found out.

Kakashi wrote a note and summoned Pakkun to send the note to the Third Hokage. Pakkun left in a poof of smoke, leaving Kakashi to think. 'Where did Naruto go, his trail ended in a open field at the forest and there were no else there, so what does that mean? Sasuke and Sakura don't seem to care what happens to Naruto, I should punish them for that.' Kakashi thought.

-(End of Chapter)-

Ignika Kanak: Well that was alot of work, please read and review and no flames, I hate flamers.


	2. The Trouble of two worlds

IgnikaKanak: Heres an new chapter of Naruto: the Guardian Kamen Rider

Naruto: Who will be in my harem.

IgnikaKanak: Your harem will consist of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, and who ever the readers suggest.

PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW THIS.

I like to sponser a story called Naruto Tamer Chronicles, a Naruto Digimon crossover made by Kaijukage and me

* * *

-(On meridian)-

Bats were flying in one of the forests of Meridian. "Look at you, powerful, dangerous, terrifying, yet one defeat turns you into sulking children." Nerrisa said. Frost started speaking. "Vengence on the traitors Vathic and Tynar was nearly ours."

"And is there noone else that deserves your vengence?" Nerrisa asked. "I would like to see Elyon suffer." Miranda said in her spider form.

"Elyon? If you cannot handle mere palace gaurds, are you really prepared to face their all powerful queen? Guardians on the other hand" The old woman said. Frost told Nerrisa what he tried to do. "I followed them to earth to clip their wings, but-" Meranda interupted. "Perhaps your approach lacks subtley." Meranda then shifted to her human form. "Clipping their wings may be less effective than breaking their spirits." Miranda finished.

"Yes, Meranda, you will got to earth with another that can blend in. Sand Pit." Nerrisa said as she oppened a fold to send Meranda and Sand Pit to earth

-(With Naruto and Hay Lin)-

"Yeow, why am I doing this again?" Naruto asked as Hay Lin was putting together better clothes for Naruto. Naruto then winced as another pin poked him. "We can't have you walk around in that awful orange tracksuit from your world. If your going to run around in our world, you have to atleast blend in." Hay Lin explained.

Naruto sighed, he didn't know why he came back to earth with the girls. "Yeah, well this doesn't mean that I have to get poked by pins." Naruto was starting to hate pins and he didn't like to get poked by sharp things. **"Kit, there is one teeny problem in this world. You'll have to go to this worlds school. That and you'll have to fake your parents fomes and personalities."** Kyuubi explained to Naruto mentally.

Naruto groaned and had to think of a plan for that. Hay Lin thought of something else make Naruto where after she had just finished with Naruto's current clothing. "Hey Naruto, won't your parents notice that your missing?" Hay Lin asked, but regreted it when Naruto had a sad look on his face. "I've been an orphan my whole life, I never even knew about my parents at all." Naruto said.

Hay Lin was shocked, she felt guilty for bringing this subject up and hugged Naruto, for getting about all the pins in the clothes. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Naruto cried as all the pins poked him until Hay Lin stopped hugging. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were an orphan." Naruto smiled gently and rubbed Hay Lin's head gently. "Don't worry, I'm used to living alone and I have friends back home that care for me like you did." Hay Lin blushed.

Hay Lin decided to changed the subject. "So how did you use those Rider powers?" Hay Lin asked. Naruto chuckled. "Well, I bet you can guess I'm not from Meridian, I'm from another world that has ninja, but I am the only one I know of with this ability. My ability allows me to summon belts of other Kamen Riders, but right now I can only access the riders that can travel through mirrors and reflective serfaces, like Ryuki and Knight."

Hay Lin was in awe, the two riders he became could travel through mirror and reflective serfaces. "That is so cool, and about that red dragon you summoned, what was that?"

Naruto smirked. "That was Dragreder, Ryuki's contract monster. Knight has a contract monster known as Darkwing, a mirror monster that in a bat form."

"Mirror Monster? What's that?" Hay Lin asked. Naruto started explaining. "Mirror Monsters are creatures that live behind the mirrors and they often target humans if they aren't contracted to Kamen Riders. Some mirror monsters devower the life force of the destroyed mirror monsters that they had defeated."

Hay Lin was completely surprised that there are monsters that can live behind the mirrors. Naruto nodded and said. "But don't worry, I won't let any mirror monsters harm you or your friends Hay-chan." Hay Lin blushed and wanted to know more about the Kamen Riders. "How many mirror monsters are contracted to Kamen Riders and what type of beast are they like?"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "If my memory serves me right, there are 15 mirror monsters contracted to 14 Kamen Riders." Hay Lin became confused, the math seemed off. "Wait, if there are 15 contracted monsters, then why are there only 14 Kamen Riders?"

Naruto chuckled alittle and explained. "Well there is Kamen Rider Abyss that is contrated to two shark based Mirror Monsters, unless you count Kamen Rider Ouja having three contract monsters. When I say that is because that is that there was a rider war between the mirror world Kamen Riders and Ouja defeated two Kamen Riders, then made a contract with the two monsters that lost their Kamen Riders."

Hay Lin then remembered that Naruto can use the mirror world Kamen Riders. "But what was the reason of the rider war?" She asked curiously. Naruto sighed. "It was because at that time, the riders could not coexist and that there can only be one Kamen Rider. The original Ryuki, Knight and Femme were able to coexist, until the war took tragic events. It got to the point where the original Ryuki was killed then Knight shortly followed after defeating Odin and becoming the last rider. The one who made the mirror world turned back time to prevent all of this from happening, restoring all life to the Kamen Riders, but erasing their memories as Kamen Riders and let them live normal lives."

Hay Lin was shocked and surprised that all of that happened. "Whoa, that seems unbelieveable and how do you know this?" She asked. Naruto scratched his head. "I'm still wondering about that myself. I could be the knowlage I gain from my ability when I use the Kamen Rider forms."

Hay Lin shrugged and accepted that answer. "I guess it's something to figure out later, but the Kamen Riders sound so cool and can you tell me about you ninja abilites." Naruto nodded. "I guess I could but I think you have to head to your school now." Naruto said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh my gosh, your right. maybe we can talk with the others about you Kamen Rider and ninja abilites after school. Later." Hay Lin quickly left, leaving Naruto to pick out the pins by himself. 'Okay now I'll have time to figure how I'm going to fake my parents.' Kyuubi smirked and suggested the two most powerful ninja from his village, the Fourth Hokage and the Red Whirlpool known as Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki(Ironic don't ya think?)

'That does sound like a good idea, but I wonder why Kushina has the same last name as me.' Naruto thought with Kyuubi shrugging. **"Meh, maybe we can ask the old man when you get back to Konoha, if you get back that is."**

-(Later at Sheffield)-

"Hey Will, have you seen Alchemy? She went into Knickerbockers office. If she doesn't hurry, she'll miss the history test." Cornelia said to Will. "History test? No." Will was worried, she didn't study for the test. "You didn't study?" Cornelia asked.

"W.I.T.C.H. hasn't really helped my G.P.A. My mom is going to freak if I fail this." Will answered Cornelia's question. The history teacher walked from the door and announced that the test is about to start and that if theres any talking, it would be considered cheating. After a while, Will was struggling with the test. "Number 2 is wrong and you misspelled Lincoln." Will's calculator said. "Huh, oh not again." Will said real quietly.

"If I had your grades, I'd be greatful for the help." The calculator continued to speak. "Shut up, your a calculator, this is a history test. When I need help, I'll ask for it." Will quietly shouted, though the teacher heard her. "Principal's office." The teacher said.

-(Scene change)-

Will was now sitting infront of the Principal's office, waiting for the principal. "No Loitering in the hallway." A voice said, causing Will to look around and see that it was the clock that spoke to her. Will pushed the chair she was sitting on to the wall and looked at the clock closely. "Why are you talking to me? How are you talking to me?" Will asked, wanting to know how any of the electronics are talking.

Then Will heard an 'Excuse me?' from a girl in an white long sleaved shirt and skirt. Her hair was dark and only went as long as to the to of the neck, here eyes were shappire blue. "Uh, hi. Been here long?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm new. I'm Mi-Milinda" The girls said. After Will got down from her chair, the door opened and Brown haired girl in a light green sweater and purple pants came out of the principals office. This girl was Alchemy. "Will, I'm so releaved that they're doing something about Elyon and her parents." Alchemy said, scaring Will about this cruel twist of fate.

"What do you mean?" Will asked. Alchemy continued. "They've been gone forever and noone else seems worried. So I convinced Principal Knickerbocker to call to call the police." The Principal then walked up. Alchemy then ran off to take the test she missed and Will was led into the office.

-on meridian-

"So you see Queen Elyon, bla bla blabla bla" (I'm not going to write what he really speaking cuz it boring.) said the geographical concerned citizen. "Thank you for your concern." Elyon said. The geographical citizen bowed an left. "Ruling so doesn't rule." Elyon said.

"I miss the princess part, where's my masked ball? where's my prince charming? Instead I got-" Elyon was interupted by one of her gaurds. "The royal archetect with the sewage plans."

-Back at Heatherfeild-

"And then Alchemy tells me the police are looking for Elyon." Will told the girls. "Good thing you were sent to the principal's office or wouldn't know" Cornelia said. Hay Lin wondered what Will did to be sent to the principal's office. Will pulled out her calculator, the one that spoke to her in histor class. "Pleased to meet you." The calculator said. The other girls were wondering how it was talking and acting alive.

"Hold on, your can actually hear him?" Will asked. "Well duh." Cornelia answered. Will continued. "Duh nothing. No one else can, they just hear me freaking out at him."

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking around the town, he knew where the Silver Dragon was and could easily head back to it. 'We never have buildings like this in Konoha. I'm sure that one armed bastard Danzo would love to use the technology to rule Konoha.' Naruto thought, Kyuubi agreed with Naruto there.

**"Kit, if that power hungry freak found out about the belts, then you would been in major trouble. He would come after you and try to take the belts from you and try to seal me in another host to make into a weapon. I just hope he doesn't figure out the World Hopping Jutsu. Of course you won't need it soon eather."** Kyuubi said, greatly confusing Naruto. **"You'll figure it out eventually."**

Naruto decided to head back to the Silver Dragon, he was offered to stay there and he had no where to go. As he did, saw a bunch of teens riding around on their boards. 'Hm, that looked like fun and seemed simple enough to do.' Naruto thought.

-With Team Seven-

Kakashi was looking for Naruto again, he had left a Shadow clone to train Sasuke and Sakura, which took some of his returned chakra. Sakura started wondering if what she said acutally came true and Naruto's dead in a ditch some where. 'It's not like I'm going to get in trouble for saying that, the dope deserved that for pestering me and Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought.

Sasuke didn't care if Naruto was dead, captured, or missing as long he was out of the way for Sasuke's power quest. Kakashi's clone was teaching the two in chakra exersies to increass chakra control of his two remaining students. 'Why is Kakashi looking for the worthless dobe and just training me in these useless chakra exersies.' Sasuke thought before widening his eyes. 'Unless he's trying to hold me back and secretly train the dobe to become stronger than me.'

Sasuke started to become angry took out a storeage scroll and unsealed a scroll. The scroll had instructions to do a fire jutsu that Sasuke has not learned yet. 'It's a good thing that I have some of my clan jutsu with me, after this I will make Kakashi teach me what he tought that pathetic dobe.'

-At Will's home-

Will and the other girls entered Will's home appartment. The were hearing multipule electronics talking, welcoming Will home. "Does everything talk?" Taranee asked as everything was talking. Will nodded. "Everything with a current, AC to DC."

"This is so cool, it like a hundred new friends." Hay Lin nievely. "You forgot to bring me to school, what if your mother had an emergancey?" Will's cell phone asked. "More like a hundred new parents." Irma remarked as she grabbed something from Will's fridge. "When did this all start?" Taranee asked.

"After we got back from Candracar." Will said as the television turned on by itself, and not because of a timer. "What do ya want to watch; comedy, action, romance?" the Television asked.

"Wow, it gets old so quickly. Who knew?" Hay Lin said. Irma agreed. "Oh Hay Lin, any thing new about our new friend?" Irma asked. Hay Lin rubbed her arm before starting. "Well he has atleast fourteen Kamen Rider forms and he's an orphan."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean he's an orphan, there is no way a cute guy like him could be an orphan without someone adopting him." Cornelia said. Will rose an eye brow. "Cute guy like him, huh? sounds like your starting to crush on him." Will said as Cornelia blushed as she realized what she said. The other girls laughed at Cornelia's slight embarresment.

"Any way, he told me the that each mirror world Kamen Rider is contracted to creatures called mirror monsters, good thing he can control them because some mirror monsters attack humans." Hay Lin continued. Just as Hay Lin was about to explain about Naruto's Kamen Rider forms, then Susan Vandom walked in. "Hello girls, I'm afraid you'll have to go home now. Will is grounded."

Having no choice, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia left the apartment. "Mom, that was so embarassing." Susan put her purse down on the counter. "Not as nearly embarassing from the call I got from your teacher. I can't beleave you were cheating."

"I wasn't." Will denied cheating on the test. "Thats not what Dea-Mr. Colins said." Susan replied, almost saying Mr. Colins by his first name. "You wouldn't understand." Will said angerly, then walked to her room.

-(Irma's House)-

Irma had walked by the door to the kitchen. "Irma, could you come in hear please?" Irma's father said. Irma's father was a police officer and was not in a good mood. " Why didn't you tell me that no one has seen Elyon in months? She's one of your best friends."

"Dad, she's just on uh vacation. A really long vacation. Scubadiving in Borabora." Irma said quickly, a little bit too quickly. "Who told you that?" Her father asked.

"Uh, Will." Irma said. Irma's father continued to ask questions. "Did she tell you anything else? Have your heard from Elyon or her family? Gotten any post cards?"

'Why am I the one always getting interrogated, can you pick on Chris instead? Pick on Chris, on Chris.' Irma thought. Irma's father got up and put on his hat. "We'll talk more later, right now I need a word with Chris."

'Was that? Did I? Can I' "Hey, I'm actually speechless." Irma though and said to herself.

-(In Will's room)-

Will was still angry from her mother acussing her of cheating. "This is all your fault." Will said as she opened the window and was about to drop her calculator. "Don't please, no more talking in class, cross my circits." Will sighed and placed the calculator next to the window. After Will left, a stream of sand reach around the calculator and pulled down. "Oh look Sand Pit, it looks like we have evidence of a crime." Miranda said.

-(at the silver dragon)-

"Thank you for the meal Yan Lin-san. It was delicous." Naruto said as he had finished a meal that Yan Lin brought him. "Oh it was no big deal, it is my way of saying thanks for helping my granddaughter and her friends, especially to a nice fellow like you." Yan Lin told Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Yan Lin-san, it's a pleasure helping Hay-chan and her friends." Yan Lin chuckled, she was familiar of the honorifics that Naruto continued saying. Hay Lin had ran down stairs with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Hay-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hay Lin blushed and expained that the police was going to look for Elyon. "Elyon, who's she?" Naruto asked. Hay Lin giggled. "Oh right, you weren't here when Phobos was in power. Elyon is the true heir to the throne on Meridian and is our friend." Naruto understood that and asked. "How bad can that be?"

"Bad, if they don't find Elyon, they might question me and the others about this as we're her closest friends. We don't have a plan." Hay Lin so didn't want to be caught. Naruto placed his hands on Hay Lin's shoulders and said. "Don't worry Hay-chan, We'll figure it out. I'll try to help you because I'll have to go to your school for cover, no matter how boring it is."

"But I thought you had no parents." Hay Lin said. This was the first time Yan Lin heard of this. 'Hmm, why would no one adopt this kind boy?'

Naruto nodded. "While that's true, you forget I'm a ninja and I can fake it. Watch this, Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto made two shadow clones of himself and the two clones switched hand signs. "Transform" The two clones said at the same time before they were eveloped in a poof of smoke. The smoke faded and showed two adults, one was a male blond that looked similar to Naruto only wearing what Jonin of his world wear and wore a white cloak with flames at the bottom, the other was a woman that had red hair with jade green eyes and wore an white shirt with a red dress with it.

Yan Lin was impressed at Naruto's ability and Hay Lin had stars in her eyes. "Wow, you've gotta teach us that." Hay Lin said as she saw Naruto use jutsu the first time since he made it to this world.

"Sure, but it will take some time before you can learn the shadow clone as it takes alot of chakra, the energy I use, to make. Fortunately, you and your friends have an abundent amout of chakra, not as much as mine but atleast you have atleast mid-chunin level chakra." Naruto said.

Hay Lin was cheering that she was going to learn some jutsu, but decided to ask how she has the amount Naruto said and what a chunin was. "How is that possible if I never used chakra and what's a chunin?"

Naruto nodded. "It must be because of your guardian powers, the magic must have unlocked it and your magic practice must have taken alittle bit of chakra each time you use it. As for the chunin question, chunin is a rank. The ninja ranks go like this, genin is the begining rank, chunin is one rank higher and takes higher ranked missions, next is Jonin that takes even higher ranked missins and some take in genin to train to become chunin, and finally there's Kage rank which makes who ever is Kage the leader of the ninja village they live in." Naruto explained.

Hay Lin was impressed at Naruto's power and home. "Whoa, what rank are you?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm just a genin that can use a jonin level jutsu without the negative effects. I also have a 'friend' that may help you and the others but for now I'll try to help you with Chakra Control." 'And with my own as well.' Naruto said and thought.

Hay Lin hugged Naruto, saying thank you over and over.

-(Next day at Sheffield)-

Irma was running through the school, looking for Will until she found Alchemy. "Alchemy, have you seen Will?" Irma asked. Alchemy didn't have time to answer as Principal Knickerbocker came up from behind and placed her hand on Irma's shoulder, scaring the brown haired girl. The others where sitting on the chairs outside the principals office when Irma arrived. "Have they read you your rights?" Irma asked

-(inside the office)-

"Will, these are Detectives Medenan and Mctean, They're here to ask questions about Elyon's parents." Officer Lair said(that's Irma's father.) "We've heard you know where they are." Medenan sad

"Oh sure, everyone does. They're on a ski trip in the Alps." Will said nervously. "And who told you that?" The Mctean asked.

"Cornelia." Will quickly thought up

-(Later)-

After awhile and questioning the five girls, and hearing their mixed stories. Medenan crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it in the waste basket. "Well, their defenitly hiding something." Mctean said.

"Maybe they don't know anything and just repeating rumors." Officer Lair added his two cents. The three police officals were about to leave, but Milinda, aka Miranda, walked up infront of the officers. "Excuse me, are you the police?"

"Yes, and you are?" Medenan asked. "Milinda, and I wanna help you but I'm afraid." 'Milinda' said.

"Don't worry, your safe with us." Mctean said to the little girl. "It's those five mean girls, they pretented to be Elyon's friends, but they really hated her. The last time I saw Elyon, they were walking her home. They said they had a surprise for her, in her basement." 'Milinda' lied skillfuly and the police believed her. The bell ran and Detective Mctean said. "I know you have to get to class, but thank you for telling us this."

'Milinda' smiled and left for class. "Still think it's just a rumor?" Medenan asked Officer Lair. 'Milinda' smirked evil as her plain was following through. "I'll talk to Irma tonight to see if she remembers anything else." Officer Lair said.

"Good, we'll get a search warrent for that basement." Detective Medenan said.

-(Prinicpal's Office)-

"I understand you want you son in this school and these records and grades seem valid, but it's nearing the end of the school year are sure you want him in school now?" Principal Knickerbocker asked the two 'parents' as they nodded. "Yes, we would like Naruto to finish his education this year so that next year he would get a good feeling of the school." 'Kushina' said. Kyuubi had told Naruto the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and told him to got to the library and read alot of eduactional books before dispelling them one at a time.

Knickerbocker sighed. "Well then he is welcome to Sheffield, but I expect he be on his best behavior." 'Minato' nodded and said. "Don't worry, Naruto is an honest and loyal person that would defend his friends when he makes some, you don't have to worry about him misbehaving."

Outside ot the office was Naruto smirking, he was getting good at this. Heck if he needed too, he could make a fake license for his 'parents' that would look so real the police would beable to tell.

-(Irma's House)-

"Man, I wish I had a talking calculator." Irma said as she did homework while eating snacks. Mr. Lair walked in and sat down on the couch that was in the living room. "Oh hey dad, I was just-Uh Oh." Irma said until she saw the look on her fathers face. "Uh-oh is right, I know you want to protect your friends Irma but you don't have to lie to me." Her father said.

"I am not lying. Come on dad, your treating me like a criminal for no reason." Irma said angerly. "You want reasons? You've been acting strange for months, disappearing all the time, and after what that Milinda said." Her father pointed out until Irma interupted him. "Who's Milinda?"

"Never mind, you need to answer my questions now." Mr. Lair said and slammed his fist on to the table. Suddenly the sink started spewing out water. "Oh, call a plumber." Mr. Lair said before trying to take care of the problem. Irma took this oppertunity to split and her friends with Naruto were waiting for her.

"I'm so glad your here, my dad-" Irma started before Cornelia butted in. "Started giving you the third degree." "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Taranee suddenly gone psychic, she can tune into our brains and broadcast our thoughts to the rest of us." Will answered. 'I'm my own radio station.' Taranee though loudly through her powers. "I'm still wondering how it's working on me." Naruto said. Taranee shrugged. "I don't know, possibly your um, chakra was it, is similar to magic."

"Totally, he said we have atleast level of charka thats not as big as his, but a pretty okay size." Hay Lin said excited, Naruto chuckled. "What's chakra?" Irma asked.

"If I'm reading Naruto's mind right, its the physical energies and spirital energies that mixes to create chakra, the spirital part must be closest to magic." Taranee said as she earn a 'Hey' from Naruto. "I would like it if you don't read my mind." Naruto said.

The girls laughed. "Look what I can do." Hay Lin said before become invisible. "What's with our powers, they're way stronger. Hello, I made a indoor pool without even trying." Irma said. "I know, my powers have been messed up since Candracar."

"Candracar, that's it conservation of energy. When the veil was lowered, all the mystic energy that was used to maintain it went to our powers."

"So that's why I'm every appliences new best friend." Will said. Naruto chuckled, he had heard from Hay Lin that Will some how got talking electronics. "My dad will be looking for me soon, we need to find out who this Milinda is and why she's framing us." Will reconized the name. "I met her, she seemed nice."

"Then why is she trying to frame us?" Hay Lin asked. Naruto wondered if this Milinda worked for the Knights of Vengence. "What did she look like?" He asked.

"About my hight, has dark hair." Will started until Naruto finish for her. "Has sapphire blue eyes and freakles." Will nodded. Naruto got a grimce look on his face. "Then that mean its that shape shifting spider girl." The girls gasped. "You mean it's Miranda?" Cornelia asked. Naruto nodded. "If that was her name then yes, I saw what she looked like as a human after I knocked her down from the web she was making."

This was not good, the one of the other Knights of Vengence wasn't too far from her location. "Be on gaurd for anything, you might face more trouble. we should think of a plan later, for now we should return to our homes to avoid suspecion." Will said as everyone started to head home.

-(The Brown's House)-

The two detectives were going through the basement and found a wall that didn't belong with the others. One of the detectives knocked on it to hear that it was hollow. "It seem new, we'll need equipment to take it down." Medenan said. McTean said other wise. "We need to find out what those girls know."

As the detectives left, the wall started to turn into sand and revealed Miranda. "The police will believe the guardians commited a crime that did not happen, and this should seal the deal." Miranda said as she dropped Will's calculator, hurting the calculator slightly (Remember its alive now.)

-(Next day)-

The detectives were in Will's home to interegate Will about the now missing fake wall and the calculator that was left behind. "How did you get my calculator?" Will asked

"We've been to the Brown's house, we know your hiding something." McTean said as Will's eyes slightly widen. "Yeah, and I'm ready to confess but can I get some water?" Medenan nodded and Will slipped her cell phone with her calculator. "Hey hey hey, not with the bag." Will handed the bag back to Medenan then left the room. She quickly locked her room door, opened the window. "Good thing I have wings. Guardians-uh, Me Unite." Will changed into her guardian form and flew down.

-(Taranee's house)-

"We have to hurry before the cops figure out that I'm gone." Will said still in her guardian form. "Should you guys be here? My mom will be back any minute and she's a judge." Taranee said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've got Will's cell on speed dial." Taranee's cell phone said. "Is she going to be like that forever?" Taranee asked. Taranee's cell phone managed to contact Will's cell phone. "Will Vandom? you've lost your phone privilages young lady." Will's phone was annoyed and slighty ticked that she broke her grounding. "It's an emergancy Ed, put Sammy on."

Sammy, the calculator, said that Sand Pit and 'Milinda' were trying to frame them, but Will already knew that.

-(At the Brown's backyard.)-

Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee flew into the backyard of Elyon's old home. Naruto had used his ninja skills to follow and jump into the backyard when the three girls landed. "So this is Elyon's old home, nice." Naruto said as he helped the girls look for Miranda and Sand Pit. "We knew you would come, criminals always return to the scene of their crime." Miranda said as she transformed into her spider form. Sand Pit slid down the roof and reformed infront of Naruto, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee.

Naruto took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and threw it at Sand Pit, blowing up the living pile of sand away. Miranda spat out webbing at the girls and Naruto, but the girls took to the air and Naruto jumped onto the roof. Miranda contiued to shot webs at the girls and blond boy, trying to pin them down.

-(Irma's house)-

Irma ran back to her home as part of Will's plan. When she entered the door, she saw her father sitting on the steps. "Alright young lady, where's Will hiding?" Officer Lair asked demandingly

"Or would you like to take this to the station?" detective Mctean aksed. Then on the radio they had reported a disturbance at the Brown's House. "There's been a report of a disturbance at the Brown's house, lets go." Medenan said as he put his police radio away. "But I have information." Irma said.

"Well we can catch up on the way." Mctean said.

-(Back at the Browns)-

Sand Pit was sending wave after wave of part of himself at Cornelia while holding on to Hay Lin. Miranda was shotting webbing at Taranee's wings, preventing Taranee from flying. "Oh this is just swell." Taranee said sarcasticly before she started falling. Before coming into contact to the ground, Naruto jumped and caught Taranee bridal style, causing Taranee to blush. "T-thanks" Taranee stuttered.

Naruto nodded and put Taranee down. "No probleeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmm." Naruto said until he was pulled by some webbing that was on his foot with Miranda pulling it. Miranda was laughing as she was twirling Naruto around like a kite, then she tugged the web rope hard enough to slam Naruto right into the empty pool and left a large crack in it. 'That will leave a mark in the morning.' He thought.

Cornelia was trying to stop Sand Pit with her powers, but Sand Pit seemed to avoid the attacks. Miranda had trapped Taranee in a massive amount of webbing. "If you can't keep cool, then get hot." Taranee said to herself as she created a pillar of fire.

"A Pillar of Fire? That's almost biblacle." Cornelia said smirking. "Um, a little help here." Hay Lin said as she was still caught in Sand Pits grip. Taranee shot fire balls at Sand Pit, but they kept going throught the holes that kept appearing.

"Oh, never mind. I got this." Hay Lin started to spin and blow away the living sand pile. "Neat idea huh?" Hay Lin asked as Sand Pit started to reform. "Kay, now I pissed as hell." Naruto said as he got up and held out a purple box similar to Ryuki's and Knight's advent decks, only this one had a snake on the center. "Henshin." Naruto said as he place the box in the belt he had on.

Three light images of snake like armor appeared and merged at Naruto's location to become another Kamen Rider. This snake like armor was a darker shade of purple than the one on the box, and the body suit was black. The helmet mostly resembled a type of cobra and the mouth gaurd had pointed fangs. This was Kamen Rider Ouja. Ouja pulled out a card and placed it in a cane that was on his person. _"Advent"_ The cane said as snake hissing could be heard coming towards them.

"Something tells me a giant snake is coming." Taranee said as the hissing was growing louder and a giant purple snake known as Venosnaker appeared, crashing through the fence. Ouja chuckled. "That's not my only advent beast." Ouja held up two more cards and placed them in the cane one at a time. _"Advent"_ The cane said twice and two more creatures appeared, one is a flying sting ray known as Evildiver, the other a humanoid rhino known as Metalgelas.

"And I'm far from done." Ouja then pulled out another card that had an image of two giant magnets and electrecity and placed it into the cane. _"Unite Vent"_ The three advent beasts came closer to each other and a flash of light they became Genosider, a fusion of Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. It consisted of Metalgelas's torso, arms, and legs, Venosnaker's head and tail, and for the back was Evildiver. This creature was a dangerous Mirror Monster.

"Oi, you big pile of sand, I doubt you can hit me." Ouja said to Sand Pit, enraging it. Sand Pit then sent it's entire body towards Ouja, whom was infront of Genosider as if it was a plan(You can probably tell where this is going). Ouja then moved out of way as Sand Pit landed at the spot he was just on. "Naruto, what do you have planned?" Hay Lin asked and Ouja smirked under his helmet and held up a new card, tapping it a few times. "This, say good bye to sandy butt."

_"Final Vent"_ Genosider's chest started to convulse and open up, sucking in air like a bottomless pit. Sand Pit was just a few feet from the giant mirror monster and was started to get sucked in. "Sand Pit, get out of there." Miranda shouted, but it was futile and Sand Pit was completely sucked into Genosider's belly, destroying the big pile of living sand.

"Enjoy your victory for now guardian, in your prison cell and you will pay for what you did to Sand Pit" Miranda said as she entered the fold that was in the pool.

"That was...Impressive, but what happened to Sand Pit?" Taranee was courious to know what happened to Sane Pit. Ouja took out his advent deck from the belt and changed back to Naruto. "He's gone, permentantly I'm afraid. This is what happens to mirror monsters that fight Kamen Rider or if they fight each other, they die. No mercy, no second chances, well except the for after life and reincarnation." Naruto explained.

The three girls were glad that Naruto was on their side, if it was a Kamen Rider they fought, they might of not survived.

-(With Irma and the police-during the fight at the browns)-

'Theres nothing happening at the browns, nothing happeining-' Irma tried to send her thoughts in the detectives till a pillar of fire appeared. "Something is happening at the Browns." Detective Medenan said, seeing the pillar of fire.

"Gas leak, Spiders maybe." Irma said blankly. Officer Lair continued to drive to the Browns house. "We'll see." Officer Lair said.

They finally arrived at the Browns house and got out of the car. "Irma, stay in the car." Officer Lair ordered. Irma then tried her mind control again. 'We have to get to the airport, the airport.' Irma thought as the two detectives stopped.

"We have to get to the airport." Medenan said. Mctean agreed. "I was just thinking the same thing."

-(Later at the Airport)-

The police were waiting at the airport. "So why are we at the airport again?" Officer Lair asked. "Look over there." Mctean pointed to Will who suddenly disappeared. "After her." The three police officals ran through out the airport until they found Will looking through a window. "There she is." Medenan said as the three caught up with will.

"Do you know what your accusing me of?" Will asked. "Uh, running away while we were interrogating her." Medenan thought up. "Will, Irma." A shout familar to Will and Irma. The officer and the two detectives turned to see Elyon. "Elyon?" "She's here?" The police officals were confused at the sudden appearence of Elyon.

"Elyon, you do not know how much you have been missed." Irma said. Elyon smiled. "I must have been gone longer than I though, and I'd like you to meet my cousin Caleb, and my uh..new puppy."

Blunk was inside a dog cage, pretending to be a dog and barked to seal the deal. "Sorry girls, this has been one huge misunderstanding." Officer Lair said as he walked up.

-(Later)-

Irma was doing her homework in her room while listening music when Mr. Lair entered. Irma took off her head phones when she saw her father. "What did I do now? Steal the last ice cream sandwich?" Irma asked.

"I guess I deserve that, sorry that I gave such a hard time." Mr. Lair said. "Well, I have been acting weird lately, I guess that means I'm growing up." Irma said before hugging her father. "I'm glad to who your growing up to be."

-(At Konoha)-

Sarutobi had received Kakashi's message from a tired Pakkun. 'Naruto where could you had dissappeared off to?' Sarutobi though. Danzo suddenly entered the room. "Sarutobi, I must insist on giving the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to me. The other shinobi villages have their own biju weapons and we should be ready if they unleash it on us." Danzo demanded.

Sarutobi glared at Danzo with great fury. "Danzo, I have told you from time and again that I will not let you turn Naruto into a weapon. He is under my protection as he is a shinobi of the village and is not to be one of your weapons." Danzo scowled and said. "One day Sarutobi, I will have the kyuubi as my weapon and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." Danzo left the room.

-(Danzo's secret office)-

Danzo called three of his best search and capture ROOT ANBU to do a mission. "I want you to find Naruto Uzumaki and capture him, and keep it low profile I don't want Sarutobi to find out it was me who kidnapped him." Danzo ordered. The three ROOT ANBU nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke to carry out their mission.

'Soon Kyuubi, you will be mine to control." Danzo spoke as he laughed evily.

-(At wave)-

Kakashi had entered Tazuna's house after failing to find Naruto again. "No luck, no matter what I tryto find Naruto, his trail always disappears." Kakashi said. Sasuke thought this was a rouse just to secretly train Naruto, while Sakura thought this was one of Naruto's pranks. "Like that baka is missing, he's probably just hiding somewhere playing pranks like the idiot he is."

Kakashi glared at Sakura, she was acting like a bitch even more than ever. Tsunami brought out snacks for the remaining team members. "I sure hope that boy will be alright, he did like my cooking." Tsunami said. Tazuna was drinking like the drunk he is and had finished his work for today at the bridge.

-(On Merdian)-

There was an celebration going on, Elyon was handing out medals to Caleb, Aldarn, Julian(Caleb's father), and Drake for leading the rebals to liberate Meridian. The guardians and Naruto were attending the celebration. Most of the guardians clapped but Cornelia looked rather bored. After the men receved their medals Aldarn quietly spoke. "I have to get back to my post, I'm sepossed to be on duty." Aldarn started to leave. Caleb wished he was because he thought this was embarressing.

"Look at medal boy, he's just loving this." Cornelia said. As Aldarn was walking down the steps outside of the building he was at, he heard a voice. "Quite the honor, ay Aldarn?" Aldarn turned and drew his sword. "Raythor, I arrest you in the name of the Queen."

Before Aldarn could arrest Raythor, Tracker threw his chain around Aldarn to trap him. "Help, Caleb." Aldarn shouted. Miranda shot webbing at Aldarn's mouth, gaging him. The Knights carried Aldarn to their hide out.

-(Back inside the building)-

The people were leaving after the celebration ended. "Congradulations Julian, you must be proud of you son" The Scorceress said, walking up to Julian. "I am, and Caleb has grown into a fine young man." "He has a fine father" "And a fine mother." The two said, convercing each other.

"Very stylish" Cornelia said before turning to Caleb. "Yours isn't looking so good. Must be a reflection of it's owner." Cornelia then walked away, leaving the group. "Poor guy, he can save the world but he can't save himself." Hay Lin said while Caleb walked toward Cornelia's direction.

"Cornelia, stop it. You can't still be mad at me because I put my duty to my Queen that I-" Caleb started but Cornelia interupted with a question.. "What's Elyon's non-fighting evil activity?" "Uh, Drawing. Why?" Caleb answered with a question of his own. "What's mine?" Cornelia continued.

"Um, Splunking?" Caleb guessed. Cornelia waved her hair into Caleb's face, leaving leaves. "Okay, tell me I want to know." Cornelia turned and said. "Ice skating, I like ice skating." Caleb laughed. "No seriously, what is it." Naruto, slapping the back of Caleb's head while walking to Cornelia, asked. "We still up for the ice skating rink today?" This caught the attention of the other guardians and Elyon, whom thought Naruto was cute.

"Sure we are, I'll met you there." Cornelia said as she cave Naruto a hug and a quick peck on the cheek to make Caleb ticked, unknowingly making the other guardian's jelouse and Elyon slightly pout a bit. (Cue chibi versions of the other girls chasing a chibi Cornelia.)

-Knight's of Vengence's Hideout-

"Your days are numbered Knight's, Queen Elyon will be sure of that." Aldarn shouted. "Queen Elyon, Queen Elyon. Hard to believe she gave this to the likes of him." Frost mocked as he threw the medal on the ground. "I can't believe we took a prisoner with out your presious Nerrisa first." Miranda said.

"Was I to let them hornor those four pieces of slime and this is vengence." Raythor replied. Miranda rolled her eyes and went back to her thoughts of the blond boy. 'Why can't I get him out of my head?' Miranda thought.

-Back at Wave-

The ROOT ANBU arrived at Tazuna's house and one of them looked into the window, watching and listening in on the conversation. "I don't understand why Kakashi-sensei is so insistant on trying to find the blond baka, he's useless anyways." Sakura said.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and read a scroll that had a fire jutsu on it. Tazuna was drinking sake like usual and Tsunami was cooking. The spying ROOT went back to the others. "It appears that the Uzumaki is missing. If we find him before the Hatake, we can capture him with ease." The ROOT said. The leader nodded and commanded the others to look through out the entire continate of Wave.

Kakashi was hidden during the conversation and heard what they said. 'Naruto, I better find you before they do.' Kakashi thought.

-Back at Heatherfield-

"Come on Cornelia, we're just trying to cheer you up." Taranee said in Cornelia's home. "I don't need cheering up, go away." Cornelia said as she was getting dressed for the ice rink.

"I'll show you my latest power." Irma offered. Cornelia came out of her closet after she finished changing into a black sweater with a white skirt, then she turned to Irma. Irma smirked and snapped her fingers, and a pink dust surrounded Irma's clothes, changing the clothes pink. "You can change the color of your out fit, and still be last season. Everyone knows black and white is the new pink." Cornelia said.

"I'm last season? Hello, it's 76 degrees out side and your wearing wool." Irma joked. Cornelia smirked and grabbed a white cap. "Who many times do I have to tell you? It's better to look good than to feel good."

"She's dressed warm because she's going-" "Skating, we know." Will said to Cornelia's little sister, Lillian. Lillian nodded. "Yeah, and did you know that she was taking a-"

"Blond haired boy with whisker marks? That we also know." Irma remarked. Cornelia growled and said that she wasn't taking Lillian to the ice rink.

-back at Miridian-

Elyon, Caleb, Julian, Drake, and Blunk were having lunch, though Caleb didn't want to eat. "My son seems to have lost his appitie without Cornelia" Julian said calmly. "It's got nothing to do with her. I wish I never met her."

"Well, I seppose I could use my magic to burn her from your memory." Elyon offered. Caleb rolled his eyes. "The only one I want burned from my memory is that kid Naruto."

"Oh I see, your jealious that Naruto is stealing Cornelia from you. Well that and he kicked your butt in a sword fight." Elyon said as she and the others laughed, causing Caleb to growl.

-Heatherfield-

Naruto arrived at the building large appartment building that Cornelia, meeting Cornelia dressed up warmly. He was also dress warmly too, but he noticed that Cornelia looked cute in the outfit she was in. 'Hmm, I never seen anyone look this good, maybe I have a good chance to be with her, and probably the other girls.' Naruto thought. **"Well you are the last of your clan, so you can have the other girls share you, that's if the want to share that is."** Kyuubi said as Naruto's hand was grabbed by Cornelia.

"You ready?" Cornelia asked, receving a nod from Naruto.

-Later at the Ice Rink-

Naruto and Cornelia were skating on the rink with each other, but they were being watched by Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin, whom were all death glaring at Cornelia. 'Why am I jelious of Cornelia? I'm dating Matt.' Will thought.

Irma then noticed that Caleb and Elyon had just arrived with Lillian. 'Perfect, maybe I can get Corny back with Caleb so I can have the yummy blond to myself.' Irma thought.

-Meridan-

Bats were flying into the castle, surrounding Julian and Drake. Then Gargoyle smashed in the wall to grab the two. Julian and Drake dodged the grab attempts so Miranda used her webbing abilty to trap Julian and Drake. Gargoyle then grabbed the two and carried them off.

"The knights, they've captured Capitan Julian and Capitan Drake." one of the guard said. Then Frost attacked them to ensure their escape. Gargoyle jumped into the water and stood up as if it's nothing. "Gargoyle's waiting. Lets go." Frost said to Miranda and Tracker.

"Stop you fools. What do you think you are doing?" The sorceress demaned. "Our jobs." Miranda answered, spitting webbing at the sorceress. Captured in the goop, the sorceress then launched a lighting attack from her eyes. Miranda was trapped in lighting bars and Tracker was about to help, but Frost stopped her. "Leave her, Raythor's orders."

The two left Miranda trapped to the mercy of the sorceress.

-Back at the Ice Rink-

Naruto and Cornelia were still skating around the ice rink. Cornelia was showing off her moves to impress Naruto. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were getting their skates on to try their hand at to impress the blond. "Guys, there may be a chance to get Cornelia back with Caleb so that we can have a chance at Naruto." Irma said as her thumb pointed to the now arriving Caleb, Elyon, and Lillian. The others smirked at the and though this was a good plan. Each girl had their own thought.

Irma: 'Soon Naruto, you will be mine.'

Will: 'He might be a good boyfriend, or he would be if I wasn't dating Matt right now. Why am I thinking this.'

Taranee: 'Taranee Uzumaki, I don't know why I'm thinking this but I like it.'

Hay Lin: 'Yay, I'm going to get the hot blond ninja for myself.'

Those were the thoughts of the other girls about Naruto. The girls then ran to Caleb, Elyon, and Lillian. "Come on Caleb, lets get you some skates." Will said as she pulled Caleb to get some skates.

"What is Caleb doing here?" Irma asked in a playful voice. Elyon giggled. "I made him swallow his pride." Taranee skated behind Naruto and started pushing him. "Snake, everyone join in." Taranee anounced. Other people joined in to a line. "Taranee-chan, what are you planing?" Naruto asked, suspicious at what Taranee was doing.

"Oh nothing, just having fun." Taranee said. Cornelia was skating to catch up when Elyon and Irma pulled outside of the rink. "Hey, let me go." Cornelia said. "Your worlds are so about to colide."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked. "Caleb is here." Elyon answered, pointing to Caleb struggling to keep his balance. "So he's humilating himself for me." Cornelia said blankly. The two nodded and Cornelia skated off, leaving Irma and Elyon. Cornelia skated towards Caleb and asked. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

Caleb shook his head. "Come on Cornelia, what is so special about this Naruto kid any way." Cornelia smirked. "Well, he's kind hearted and he really cares about other peoples feelings." Caleb growled. "If he's so great, then lets see if he can handle the knights by himself."

Cornelia glarred at Caleb and said. "Your just jealious that Naruto is a kinder person to me and your still mad that he kicked your butt when you two fought." Caleb sighed and started to walk away from Cornelia to cool off. Hay Lin found Blunk hiding behind a plant. "Blunk been sniffing around for you, Caleb's daddy caught." Blunk said. Hay Lin nodded and left to get the others.

-Outside of the rink-

Will, Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee were outside of the ice rink, getting ready to transform into their guardian forms. Naruto was with them because he's always ready to help those in need, that and girls wanted him to go along. "Guardian's Unite" Will said, activating the hearts and changed all the girls into their guardian forms. 'No matter how many times I see that, I'll never get over how beautiful they look in their grown forms.' Naruto thought.

"Lets go, my father needs me." Caleb said. Elyon opened a fold to the palace.

-At the Meridan palace-

Miranda awoke and found herself in a lighting cage, inside the palace. "Well, the gang's all here." Miranda said and then transformed back to her human form. "Tell us where they have taken Julian and Drake you traitor." Elyon demanded.

"And Aldarn, don't forget Aldarn." Miranda pointed "You little-" Caleb started, but Naruto stopped him. "Sorry Caleb, but if you tried harming her, we may never get the location of your father's and friends where abouts." Naruto wisely said.

"That right Caleb, if you ever want to see them again." Miranda said. "Here's how it'll go, you'll release me and I'll leave with Caleb and blondie there." Miranda pointed at Naruto and Caleb. "There is no way that-" Cornelia started but Naruto interuppted. "We'll do it." Naruto said, shocking the guardians and Elyon.

Elyon then let Miranda out of the cage and started to lead both Caleb and Naruto to where the Knights are holding the others. "See, isn't it nicer when we all try to get along." Miranda in a sweet voice that made Naruto shiver.

-later-

The Guardian's were following Blunk, who was following Naruto's and Caleb's scents. The trail was leading them to and open field where it was a trap with the other Knights of Vengence. Frost's Rhino charged at the Guardians, causing them to scatter. Tracker then used his chain and ball to capture Hay Lin and then slammed her into a tree. Tracker's dog was chasing Blunk around, capturing him and caused him to lose the Tooth of the Tonga. "We've got their nose, lets go." Frost said as the Knights of Vengence left.

"No." Cornelia yelled and tried to stop the Knights, but she lost them before she could do anything.

-With Naruto and the guys-

Caleb was feeling around to find a way out, but he couldn't. The rock that was blocking the entrance was lifted and Tracker tossed Blunk in the holding room. Naruto was meditating duing the time, focusing on his chakra control. "This all big mistake." Blunk said. The Knights ignored him and blocked the passage way again.

-With the Guardians-

"Come on, we're running out of time." Cornelia said in a hurry, wanting to find Naruto before anything come to harm him. "We'll find them Conelia, even Naruto." Will said. The girls continued to fly to find the hide out.

-With the Knights-

"Quick and Nasty, except on the blond boy, I want him as a pet." Miranda said

"Slow and Painful, and that applies to blondie as well." Frost argued.

"That will be Nerrisa's decession." Raythor said, stopping the pointless argument. "What?" "These aren't her prey." Frost and Miranda wanted to destroy their prisoners, well Miranda wanted Naruto as a boy toy pet.

"Fools. Without her, you all would be cages." Raythor started. "Or worse. How dare you act without consulting me." Nerrisa finished, arriving just now. "But vengence is the mission you gave us." Raythor defened himself for his actions. Nerrisa then said. "We will divide the spoils." Nerrisa shot a large lighting bolt at the boulder keeping the prisoners in.

-With the Guardians-

Will stopped flying for a moment, as if she felt something. "I felt a charge." Will said and flew towards a different direction, leading the other girls. They found Gargoyle keeping guard and Cornelia used her powers to create a creavus to send the giant rock like monster down.

Tracker and Frost came out to see what the comotion. "I have to get past them." Cornelia said. "We're on it." Irma told Cornelia. Irma and Hay Lin flew down to use their powers. Irma created a stream of water and Hay Lin froze it with her air powers. "Perfect." Cornelia flew down and started to skate across the ice, making her way past the two Knights of Vengence.

"Quick, she'll need back up." Will and the others started to take down Tracker and Frost.

Cornelia finished skating and found Raythor trying to use his sword to slash Cornelia, but the sword was taken out of his hand through Cornelia's telekenisis that she had gained. Miranda and Raythor charged at her in an attempt to surprise her, but Cornelia's telekenisis was again useful by slaming the two against each other.

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were currently fighting Frost and Tracker. Will used her lighting abilities to scare away Frost's Rhino. Frost threw his ax at Irma, but somehow missed by a few inches. "You know, pink is the new black and blue." Irma said after changing Frost's gear from their original color to pink. Hay Lin flew down at a high speed, with her fists aimed at Frost. When Hay Lin's fists hit Frost in the head, he colappesd.

Gargoyle broke out of the ground and started attacking the other guardians, but the girls flew around it and entered the hideout to help Cornelia.

Miranda and Raythor got up and tried attacking the girls, but were stopped by a falling stalagmites that were being caused by Gargolye slaming his metal club arm against the ground. Gargoyle also grabbed Miranda and Raythor to get them out, but not before Raythor said. "You may have won the battle, but you've lost the warriors."

Blunk, Aldarn, Caleb, Julian, and Drake pushed the rock that was blocking their way out. "Where's Naruto?" Cornelia asked. Caleb shook his head. "He pushed me and my father out of the way so we wouldn't be crushed by the falling rocks." The girls became shocked, the felt there was no way that the blond shinobi could be gone.

"So Cornelia, if you need a shoulder to cry ooooooooon." Caleb said until he got pulled into the ground upto his neak and Naruto appeared right beside it. "Never assume I'm dead until there is proof that I am." Naruto said smirking.

"NARUTO." The girls shouted and tightly hugged the blond shinobi. "girls, I need air to live." Naruto said, having a hard time breathing. The girls stop hugging and Irma asked. "How did you get out?" Naruto started is explaination.

"I used a jutsu that my sensei had taught me and used Caleb as the target. Before you ask, it's called Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu, and as you can see that the target guests buried neck deep into the ground and is easy for decaptiation." The girls soaked up the infromation and nodded. "Um hello, is anybody going to let me out?" Caleb asked.

-Back in Konoha-

Sarutobi sighed as he got another report from Kakashi, saying that unkown Konoha ANBU were looking for Naruto. 'It must be the work of Danzo. I hope Naruto is some where safe.' Sarutobi thought as he got back to the paperwork.

-Back in Heatherfield-

Naruto and Cornelia was continuing their day at the ice rink and the other girls were again glaring at Cornelia. Caleb wanted to fight Naruto again, and this time for Cornelia's heart. Elyon was getting jealious of Cornelia because of her getting a guy like Naruto. This was going to be one heck of a cat fight in the future.

-end chapter-

IgnikaKanak: Alright, chapter two is finished and sorry for the late update because I was unable to work on this chapter till I got home from my parents place, and you wouldn't beleive the other work I've been doing.

Naruto: Yeah, like Helping Kaijukage with his story, The Naruto Tamer Chronicles a story written by both Ignika Kanak-Dragreder King and Kaijukage.

Ignika Kanak: Read and Review Both stories please.


	3. Will's Twin Problem

IgnikaKanak: Heres an new chapter of Naruto: the Guardian Kamen Rider

Naruto: Now tell them the Updated harem girls.

IgnikaKanak: Your harem will consist of Will, Irma, Sakura(How it will be done will be a surprise) Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Hinata, Ino, Miranda(Shocking, I know so don't bitch about it.), Fem. Haku, and Fem. Kyuubi and who ever the readers suggest.

-story start-

It was nighttime in Heatherfield and Naruto was sleeping in the basement of Hay Lin's home, which also doubled as a resturant. Hay Lin snuck into the basement and took a book that Naruto had in his pocket. What Hay Lin thought it was Naruto's journal and started to read it. What she really found was Naruto's law and rule book from his village.

'Darn, I thought this was Naruto's journal. I might as well learn about the laws of Naruto's home village.' Hay Lin started read and found something that caught her eye. 'Clan Restoration Act? Lets see, If a clan with a bloodline is nearing extinction, the male member(s) must marry multiple women to restore the clan to prevent the total death of the clan. What's a bloodline and does Naruto have one?' Hay Lin read and thought.

Naruto turned, grumbling about an endless sea of ramen and caused Hay lin to giggle. Hay Lin snuck Naruto's law book into his pocket again and left, thinking what Naruto said to them about his Kamen Rider powers when he first met them.

-Konoha-

Sarutobi was currently in a meeting with the council that he had called for. "Sarutobi, why have you called us here? Are you going to make the Uzumaki into a weapon like Danzo-san suggested." Koharu asked. Sarutobi glared at Koharu and said. "No I will not. I have just recieved word from Kakashi that some unkown Konoha ANBU was looking for Naruto. If I find out that it was your doing, I will personally make sure who ever sent them will burn in hell."

"Theres no need to threaten them Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto is indeed safe, though he is no longer in wave." A bald man said in a light green robe, walking through the mysteriously open door.

"Who are you and what do you mean the demon isn't in wave. He will be considered a missing nin for abandoning his mission." an fat civilan said, but Sarutobi threw a kunai a few inches from the fat civilan's neck. "Now now, no need to get violent right now. I am the Oracle and Naruto hasn't abandoned his mission, he is a little side tracked by helping others." The now named Oracle.

"Well Oracle, where is the young Uzumaki?" Haishi asked, curious as to where the boy whom his daughter has a crush on. The civilans wanted to know because they wanted to send ANBU to kill him. The Oracle knew of the civilan councils dislike for the Uzumaki. "He's longer in this world, not dead, just not physicaly not on this world. He traveled to a diffrent world."

"Impossible, there are no other worlds and world travel is impossible." Danzo barked. Oracle shook his head. "It is possible and there are other worlds, but it requires magic, or in Naruto's case, an ability to do so. I believe he has, what you call, a bloodline limit that Sarutobi should know that is active." This made Sarutobi eyes wide, but the civilans didn't believe the Oracle.

"You lie, that monster has no bloodline. If he had one, he will pass it on before we execute him as we cannot allow the demon to have any power." Hormura said. Sarutobi snarled. "You will not, I will not allow it." Sarutobi commanded. The Oracle sighed sadly, he knew that the civilan council of Konoha has become corrupted.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to do that as Naruto's bloodline allows him to summon the armors of warriors known as Kamen Riders to-" The Oracle started but a fat civilian interupted. "There is no such bloodline that exist, that demon obviously stole those Kamen what ever armors from the Uchiha Compound."

Sarutobi sighed. "Actually there is a bloodline limit that Oracle-san is discribing. The Kamen Rider Legacy bloodline, a powerful bloodline that could make the biju seem weak. Naruto has got the bloodline from his father, whom was unable to activate it. Naruto is easily the most powerful ninja of the continate, if not the world." Sarutobi explained.

Danzo glared at Sarutobi. "Sarutobi, you dare lie to this council? The demon has no bloodline, we have ran tests and it-" "It is untraceible because only those with the blood of the Namikaze clan, much like his father, can activate it. Minato never activated it because his knowlage of it never unlock, must have skipped a generation." The Oracle interuppted. The fat civilan scoffed. "Your obviously being tricked by that demon. There is no bloodline that demon has. Even if he did have one, the Sharingan would be stronger than that demon's power."

The Oracle sighed sadly. "It appears that I cannot get through to you. Oh well, Naruto will destroy the evil ones, and possibly anyone who tries to harm the guardians. I came here to tell you about Naruto's well being, and I also came to pickup Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yakamanaka to help Naruto and the guardians."

"What are the guardians?" Danzo asked, wondering if they were powerful and could be used as weapons. The Oracle shook his head, but answered any way. "The Guardians of the infinite dimentions are protectors of worlds such as yours and Kandracar. They have powers that only you ninja can dream about, but they won't work as weapons and their powers cannot be taken."

Rose Haruno scoffed. "Yeah right, they must have the power that belongs to the Uchiha clan. I demand that these guardians must hand over that power to Sasuke-kun and have any females of the group breed with the Uchiha so that powerful heirs can be born." The Oracle figured that the civilan council would do this and decided to make them crave for the power for more so that their corruption is shown to the Fire Daimyo.

"No I will not allow that unstable brat. He shouldn't even be a shinobi at all." Sarutobi said, enraging the council. "Sarutobi, it is Sasuke-sama's destiny to kill that demon and his brother, but in order for him to do that he must become the most powerful shinobi. Especially when it his clans stolen power is returned to him." Another civilian councilman said, trying to change Sarutobi's mind.

"Civilians and Elders leave now. Shinobi council members please stay, I would like to have a word with you all." The Elders and Civilian were about to protest but Sarutobi's Killer Intent made them leave. This amused the Oracle as even though the civilian and elders are corrupt, they still feared Sarutobi despite his age. The Shinobi council were curious at to what the Hokage wanted to talk to them about.

"Oracle-san, you said that Naruto is no longer on this world. How did that happen?" Sarutobi asked, causing the Oracle to chuckle. "First let me tell you that the Kyuubi isn't evil. Often worlds that see somthing that they don't understand, they assume it is evil or dangerous, but in reality the fox and the other biju are really kind. There are those whom think the biju are mindless animals that can be controlled as weapon's of distruction." The Oracle explained. This surprised everyone in the room.

"But the fox attacked the village." Choza said. The Oracle nodded. "Yes, but only in self defense. You see, the former sannin known as Orochimaru attacked Kyuubi while wearing the your village's head band. That was the main reason of the attack, and the biju aren't demons, but protecters of this world. Naruto left this world because of an incedent with his teammates and is helping the guardians of the infinite dimentions defeat the dark forces that are coming." The Shinobi Council and Sarutobi were surprised at the explaination.

"Why do you need Hinata and Ino? If Naruto has this bloodline of his active, then he alone should be enough." Inoichi asked/said. The Oracle chuckled and answered. "While that may be true, Naruto is still using his ninja abilites. That and he only has access to the mirror world Kamen Riders. I'm pretty sure that Naruto would like to learn more jutsu than the ones he currently had and the Fox will help too with jutsu it has seen over the years. That and Hinata and Ino will also help the guardians grow to their true potential." Sarutobi and the Shinobi were surprised by this, the reason seemed perfect.

"We will have them ready with in the hour, and they will have every jutsu we can give them so Naruto can learn." Sarutobi said and the Oracle nodded, leaving via fold and shocked the shinobi council and Sarutobi further.

-At Heatherfield-

In the dark streets of Heatherfield, an middle aged man was looking through the trash. Inside the alley behind the man, a fold opened and Nerrisa exited the fold. Nerrisa then saw the middle aged man and sent a blue lighting bolt from her hand towards the trash can next to the man. The trash can shook and started to move around as if it was alive. The now living trash can then started to chase the middle aged man. Nerrisa trned her attention to a window with a girl dancing near it.

"Dance while you can Guardian, but the party will be soon over." Nerrisa said. Will was the girl in the window, apperently was dancing to music she was listening to through her headphones.

-Akatsuki base-

Madara and Pein were having a meeting with each other. "I've gotten word from Zetsu that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has vanished. He had heard that the child used a jutsu to teleport to another world. He didn't catch the hand signs to the jutsu, but we can use it when the boy returns to conqure the world he went to." Pein said.

Madara nodded. "Yes, if I read his report right, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki teleported to another world called Meridian. If this world is weak and has no jutsu, it will be easy taking it over and recreate it in our image." Madara said. Pein nodded. "Yes, once we collect all the biju, we will go to this new world and the shinobi world."

-Will's home-

Will was cheering and slid on the linoleum of her kitchen floor as today was the last day of her school. "Okay Miss Enthusiasim, who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Susan Vandom asked. "Its the last day of school, half day, classes end then total freedom." Will said, happy that she gets out of her classes for the summer. "Not so fast. Your not liberated until that basket is-" Susan pointed to the overfilled basket of clothes that are in need of a wash.

"Mom, tonight is Mrs. Rudolf's farewell party. I have to help the gang decorate the gym, I'll do it tomorrow, I promise." Will said in a puppy dog stare that should do the trick. "That's what you said three days ago. Look what I'm wearing." Susan said, revealing a magenta shirt with a blue heart that has an image of a guy. "Wow, Vance Michale Justin. Didn't know you were a fan."

Susan rolled her eyes and said. "Very funny. The clothes get washed today or no party for you tonight." Will pouted.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was under the bridge that was just outside of Heatherfield. 'So this is where they would sometimes train, not really the greatest of all places but it'll do for now.' Naruto thought as he made shadow clones, 13 to be exact. "Alright guys lets train." Every clone nodded and one of the clones henged into a female version of Naruto. All fourteen Narutos (There are 13 clones and one original.) held out an advent deck, each one different from the rest. "Henshin" All the Narutos said. Every Naruto was enveloped in light images of their respective armor, except one which had the Ryuga advent deck and was enveloped in dark images of armor, and got each split into two teams.

Team One consisted of Kamen Riders Knight, Ryuga, Odin, Raia, Verde, Ohja, and Femme(The only female Kamen Rider known)

Team Two consisted of Kamen Riders Ryuki, Zolda, Scissors, Gai, Tiger, Abyss, Imperer.

The two teams began to fight, all of them starting out with their weapon vents.

_"Sword vent" "Strike Vent" "Swing Vent" "Launch Vent" "Hold Vent" "Spin Vent"_ That was a few of the many advent cards being used. Weapons collided with one another and sparks flew everywhere. The fight was total chaos as each Kamen Rider took damage after getting hit. Knight was fighting Zolda, Femme was fighting Tiger, Abyss was taking on Verde, Gai vs. Ohja, Imperer was fighting with Raia, Odin was kicking Scissors around, and finally Ryuki and Ryuga were squaring off with each other.

Odin held out his Gold Visor, a staff with a pheniox on the top, and placed a card in it. _"Final Vent"_ Odin's advent beast, GoldPheniox, flew out of nowhere and hovered behind Odin. Odin then begun to float into the air and flew forward, engulfed by flames. _"Guard Vent"_ The Scissors Visor spoke and Scissors's shield, the Shell Defense, appeared and tried to block the Eternal Chaos, the Final Vent of Kamen Rider Odin. Odin's Final Vent broke through Scissors's Guard Vent and destroyed Kamen Rider Scissors, whose advent cards fell to the ground. Odin picked up the four cards and added them to his Advent Deck.

Now the fight started to turn into an all out brawl. Kamen Riders attacking any Kamen Rider they see. Odin then rejoined the fight and used his teleporting abilities to attack all the other Kamen Riders with his swords. Knight swung is Dark Visor, a rapier sword, and slashed a the chests of Raia and Zolda. Femme jumped and used her Sword Vent to attack Gai and Tiger by surprise. Ohja pulled out his cane, the Veno Visor, and placed a new card in it. _"Steal Vent"_ The Veno Visor spoke as his advent card allowed Ohja to steal Ryuki's Drag Saber and used it on Raia. Raia the placed his next Advent Card in the Evil Visor.

_"Copy Vent"_ Then there was a mirror image of the stolen Drag Saber and flew towards Raia, creating a perfect copy of of the sword. Zolda had enough and pulled out his Contract Monster's card. _"Advent"_ Zolda's Contract Monster, Magnugiga, and pulled out his Final Vent card. _"Final Vent"_ Zolda placed the Magna Visor in Magnugiga's back, causing the green Minator like monster to open up its entire arsenal. Leg cannons, blasters on the arms, chest missiles, and oclular lasers. Zolda pulled the trigger of his Magna Visor to activate End of World attack.

Barrages of energy and missiles flew, injuring most of the Riders. Ohja then took this oppertunity to use his final Vent on Gai. _"Final Vent"_ Venosnaker slithered in to the battle field and Ohja back flipped into Venosnaker's face, allowing Ohja to use the Veno Crash finisher. Gai never saw it coming and got hit with multiple scissor kicks, destroying the Rhino-like Kamen Rider.

Ohja gathered the Advent cards and added them to his deck. Tiger and Verde tried double teaming on Abyss, but Abyss summoned Abysslasher and Abysshammer to hold them off while Abyss was kicking Imperer's butt. Ryuki and Knight were fighting each other with a special card of theirs. _"Trick Vent"_ Eight Ryukis and Knights were now in the battle field and fighting in both melee and weapon combat.

Ryuga was taking on Odin to gain the most powerful advent cards Odin had. Raia then made his attempt to destroy Ohja, but Ohja used his new cards to counter Raia, using both Gai's Strike Vent and Final Vent to use his finisher, Heavy Pressure, and Raia used his Final Vent, riding on top of Evildiver. The problem was that Ohja was too strong for Raia and easily knocked Raia off Evildiver. Ohja drew out the Confine Vent to prevent Raia from using anymore Advent Cards. Raia was force to only use what he has, which was his Evil Whip and a copy of Ryuki's Drag Saber.

Femme was currently holding her own against Tiger and kicked him in the kiwis(if you know what I mean), then placed a new card in her white rapier, known as Blanc Visor. _"Guard Vent"_ The Wing Shield, a white wing like shield, and Femme's cape begun to let out feathers, allowing her to disappear with in the flying feathers. Tiger tried to find Femme, but it was like she was everywhere. Tiger then placed an Advent Card into his Dest Visor, an ax like weapon. _"Freeze Vent"_ Femme was then frozen by the cards power and that allowed Tiger time to use his Final Vent. _"Final Vent"_ Destwilder grabbed Femme and dragged her on the ground toward Tiger, whom had his Dest Claws ready to strike Femme. Femme broke free from the Freeze Vent and stabbed Tiger as he stabber her, destroying each other(They disintergrated like they would in the mirror world.)

Ryuki and Knight had lost their clones after a long fight and were prepared to use their next vent card. Ryuki quickly drew first and placed his card in his Drag Visor. _"Strike Vent"_ A dragon head flew down from the sky and landed on Ryuki's right arm. The dragon head was the Strike Vent known as the Drag Claw. Dragreder flew around Ryuki and launched a fire ball towards Knight, but Knight dodged and used a noisy card of his. _"Nasty Vent"_ Darkwing flew down, screeching in a high pitched tone and harmed all the Kamen Riders, except Knight whom casted the vent.

This was going to be one long fight.

-With Will-

"So I can't help Decorate." Will said on the phone. "Oh please, if you want to attend the ball, you have to help with the prep." Cornelia said, brushing her hair while on the phone.

"I spent forever on the decorations, we can't lose you to a pile of dirty underwear." Hay lin said while getting dressed for the last day of school. "Besides, when your not around, Cornelia gets really bossy." Taranee added. Irma gergled something because she was brushing her teeth. "What?" Everyone asked before Irma spat out the toothpaste.

"I said 'Stop brushing you hair Cornelia, your losing brain cells.'" Irma said before resuming brushing her teeth. "Please Will, without you I can't guarantee any survivors." Taranee begged. Will sighed and said. "I'll find a way." After that, the other girls started to hang up in this order; Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, and finally Will.

-Konoha-

Sarutobi and the Shinobi council had called for both teams 8 and 10 to discuss an important matter. "Hokage-sama, what is the important matter?" Kurenai Yuui asked. Sarutobi cleared his throat and begun to speak. "It came to my attention that Naruto is no longer in Wave where he has a mission at, one which turned from C-rank to A-Rank." Kiba then spoke up. "What? That dope got an A-rank mission and all we get is stupid D-ranks." Kurenai wacked Kiba in the back of his head.

Sarutobi sighed and continued. "As I was saying, Naruto appears to have left our ninja world to a different one with his special power. The reason you all are here is that Ino and Hinata are going to the world where Naruto is to add him and the Guardians of the Infinate Dimentions. Before you ask, I have no complete idea who they are, just that they are the protectors of many worlds and that Naruto is helping them."

Ino blinked. "Wait, I have to help the blond baka who his helping others protect worlds, should be easy if the dead last is doing it. Sasuke-kun could probably beat what ever evil is trying to take over the worlds." Everyone heard a chuckled and a voice said. "I'm not so sure about that. Naruto's power far exceeds Sasuke's." The Oracle said as he entered the room, helping to support a injured red haired woman. Sarutobi looked shocked at the sight of the woman.

"Kushina, but I thought-" Sarutobi until the Oracle interrupted. "It appears that Danzo was going to try to use Kushina to control Naruto as a weapon." Kushina nodded weakly. "I will take her to Kandrakar, our best healers can fix her injuries." Everyone in the room was shocked that Kushina was going to be used like that.

"Um, why would this Danzo guy use this lady to control Naruto?" Choji asked. Sarutobi did something that he had hoped that he wouldn't reveal until Naruto returned and was old enough. "Kushina is Naruto's mother, and she was apparently held captive by Danzo after she gave birth to Naruto." Ino changed the subject back to helping Naruto. "Okay, but I still don't get why I'm being sent to help the dope."

Sarutobi shook his head. "Because he still is using his ninjutsu with his bloodline, the Kamen Rider Legacy bloodline." Everyone was surprised that Naruto had a bloodline, except Sarutobi, the shinobi council, the Oracle, and Kushina because they knew about that power. "What, now that dead last has a bloodline too, come on. What ever it is, it must be weak for him to have it." Kiba said arrogantly, thinking he was stronger than Naruto. Kurenai whacked Kiba in the back of the head again. "Might I ask what his bloodline is Hokage-sama?" Shino asked. Sarutobi smirked. "The Kamen Rider Legacy bloodline allows the user to summon strange devices, most of which are belts, to transform into armored warriors known as Kamen Riders. They are the more powerful that me if I was in my prime and could take on the biju much longer that a whole village could."

Now Ino was surprised that Naruto had a power like that 'I guess we under estimated the Naruto this whole time.' Ino thought. Hinata was thinking of some thing similar. 'Naruto-kun is so powerful, he is sure to become Hokage soon.' Kiba was whining about how the so called dead last had something that didn't belong to him.

"Oracle-san, how did you find Kushina-san anyway?" Tsume asked. The Oracle proceed to explain.

-Flash back-

"Fasinating, I know that this world had powers in most of the population, but this book explains their energy system pretty well." Oracle said to himself, but then over heard something behind the book case. "No word on finding the demon yet, it appears that he is hiding with in wave some where." One of the ROOT ANBU said to another ROOT. "Doesn't matter, one we brake the will of the one that spawned the demon, she'll have no choice but to submit to Danzo-sama's will and eventually kill what she spawn. Good thing we have here locked up in the prison next to Mizuki. If we told him that she spawned the demon, he would probaby kill her after raping her infront of the demon."

The Oracle sighed sadly and opened a fold to Konoha prison. He learned the locations of the prisons and figured the most commonly used prison is where Kushina is being held.

-End Flash back-

Killer Intent flowed from Sarutobi. 'I am going to execute Danzo for doing such an act. Him and the whole civilian council.' He thought. The shinobi council and Sarutobi gave Ino and Hinata the jutsu scrolls and wished them luck as The Oracle opened a fold and the four left into the fold. Ino and Hinata were going to the other Earth while Oracle and Kushina go to Kandrakar so Kushina can be healed.

-At Heatherfield-

Will had gathered the dirty clothes and put them in the basket she had for them. Then Will pulled out the heart of Kandrakar after making sure that her mom wasn't around to see it. "Port Lartsa" Will said Astral Drop backwards and a clone of Will was made. "Hi"

"Hi" The Astral Drop said smiling. Will started explaining that she would normally never do this but she was making an acceptation for this. "Why am I telling this to an Astral you know what."

"Hi" the Astral Will said. "Oh boy, I hope this works." Will almost begged the higher beings for this to work.

-At the Laundromat-

Will and her Astral twin arrived at the Laundromat and Will brought the washer and dryer to life so they can instruct the Astral Drop, because when she asked to never mix what, the astral drop said Irma with Cornelia. Will then gave her Astral clone the quarters need for the laundry and a magazine before leaving to help put up the decorations for the retirement party.

-Back with Naruto(In Rider forms)-

It's been hours and the fight is still going strong. Raia had been destroyed by Ohja so now Ohja had his Genosider again. Odin was testing his strength against both Ryuki and Ryuga, whom drew their Survive Cards. Both the Drag visor and Black Drag visor turned into gun like visors known as the Drag Visor-Zwei and Black Drag Visor-Zwei. _"Survive"_ The visors spoke. Ryuki and Ryuga were consumed in flames and their armor change(Please note they both look the same only Ryuga is a evil version of Ryuki).

Their torso armor changed to a face of a dragon with dragon horns on their shoulders. Their helmets had a gold line following the top and two antenna's on top. Odin held out a Survive card of his own. Ryuki and Ryuga acted fast to prevent Odin from using his Survive. _"Shoot Vent" "Sword Vent"_ A black fire shot with the help of DragBlackzer(Looks like Draranzer only a black color) and Ryuki's Drag Visor-Zwei had a blade appear on it.

Ryuga fired the black fire shot at the Gold Visor and Ryuki slashed his sword against Odin's body to try and make sure he didn't teleport to his Gold Visor. Zolda placed the Final Vent card in his Magna Visor again in an attempt to wipe out the other riders, but Ohja summoned Metalgelas and used Gai's Final Vent, knocking Magnagiga down and smashed Zolda's armor. Zolda the proceeded to disintegrate and left behind his advent cards.

Verde placed a card in his Bio Visor, using the card's power. _"Clear Vent"_ Verde the started to disappear with his Bio-Winder that he summoned at the start of the fight. Abyss saw this and activated his Final Vent. _"Final Vent"_ the Abyss Visor spoke. Abysslasher and Abysshammer then ran to the river and fused to become Abyssodon, a giant mechanical shark mirror monster. Abyssodon splashed out and attacked Imperer while Abyss was searching for Verde. _"Final Vent"_ The Bio Visor spoke. Biogreeza appeared and it's long chameleon-like to wrap around Verde's ankles. Abyss turned to see an upside down Verde that swung down to grab Abyss. Abyss and Verde were flipping in to the air until Verde slammed Abyss's head to the ground.

Abyss then started to disintegrate and lost his advent beast. Imperer drew his Gazelle Stab and tried to attack Verde, but Ohja ran interference. _"Swing Vent"_ Ohja used the Evil Whip and wrapped it around Imperer's neck. Ohja pulled hard enough to snap Imperer neck, killing the Gazelle based Kamen Rider.

Verde though he could be safe from Ohja by running to the other riders fight. Ohja gathered Imperer's cards and looked around for Verde. _"Copy Vent"_ Verde copied Knight's form and charged at the Original Knight, but Knight was too strong for Verde and destroyed him with his final vent, Hishouzan. The only ones left were Knight, Ohja, Ryuki, Ryuga, and Odin. Odin finally grabbed his Gold Visor and was about to place the Time Vent into it. The only thing that stopped Odin was Ohja using his recently contracted monsters, Abysslasher and Abysshammer. Ryuga used this chance to secretly draw a card while everyone's attention was on Odin. _"Final Vent"_ The Black Drag Visor-Zwei said and Dragblackzer flew in, with Ryuki jumping on his back and Dragblackzer turned into a motorcycle. Ryuki and Knight dodged attack, but Odin was caught in it. Odin and the two Abysses were hit by black fire balls and were rammed by the black dragon motorcycle.

Knight and Ohja resumed fighting each other and Knight pulled out his Survive card, changing his Dark Visor into the Dark Visor-Zwei. _"Survive"_ Knight's armor became more bat knight like as he chest and shoulder armor looks like blue bat wings. The top of Knight's helmet had a gold line of the ear-like horns and across between horns. This was Knight in survive form.

_"Final Vent" "Final Vent"_ Both Knight and Ohja performed their Final Vent, Survive Knight's Shippudan against the Ohja's Doomsday. Survive Knight got on his contract monster, Darkraider(Darkwing's survive form), which turned into a motorcycle. Ohja was running towards Survive Knight in an attempt to corkscrew kick Knight into the vortex that Genosider had open. Survive Knight's cape then wrapped around him and Darkraider, turning him into a missile like attack and rocketed towards Ohja, Ohja jumped and corkscrewed towards the rocketing ride.(Honestly who do you think would win in that kind of match)

Survive Knight's attack broke through Ohja's attack and sent all the collected advent cards in the air. Ryuki placed the trick vent card in his Drag Visor-Zwei. _"Trick Vent"_ at least five clones of Survive Ryuki were now seen and attacked Ryuga, whom collected the card Odin had. Ryuga place Odin's Sword Vent in the Black Drag Visor-Zwei. _"Sword Vent"_ Two golden swords appeared is Ryuga's hands and tried to attack all the clones or Ryuki. Knight activated his own Trick Vent and attacked all the Ryuki clones and Ryuga.

-With the girls-

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin were decorating the gymnasium for the retirement party. Irma was blowing up a balloon but accidentally lost it. "Irma, be careful" Hay Lin said in a scolding tone. "Sorry, now we have only 9,999 left." Irma sarcastically said. "Well you can never have enough balloons." Hay Lin countered

"No, you can never have enough shoes, balloons you can definitely have enough of." Cornelia emphasized. "I don't know how we are going to get this up in time." Taranee was concerned with the amount of time they were given and how much they have to decorate. "It would be easier if we were as Guardians." Irma suggested. Hay Lin also added a suggestion. "Or if Naruto was here with his clone jutsu ability."

Will shook her head. "No way, we can't use our powers for something as trivial as laund-er decorating and we can't risk getting caught. And what's this about Naruto with a clone jutsu ability?" Will said/asked. Hay Lin smiled a little. "He showed me and grandma some of his ninja techniques and he cloned himself and transformed in front of us." The other girls blinked. "Whoa, and I thought he was impressive before." Cornelia said. Taranee agreed. "Yeah, we would get a lot done, like-" Taranee was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Like helping you decorate the whole gymnasium?" The girls turned to see Naruto with his clothes slightly torn and damaged.

"Naruto, what happened? Was it the Knights of Vengence?" Will asked in a serious and worried tone. Naruto waved his hand. "No, no, just some training that got a little too rough. I was just training with my Kamen Rider abilities and it kind of went into overdrive." Naruto said. "Well since your here, mind if you help us?" Hay Lin asked receiving a nod from Naruto.

-Back at the Laundromat-

The astral drop Will was doing the laundry with the help of the washing machine and dryer when Nerrisa entered the laundromat. "Hello" Nerrisa said to the Will astral drop. The astral drop turned and said hi before placing the magazine on top of her head. "Well, aren't we almost life like. Still, life like doesn't hold a candle to alive." Nerrisa said as electricity started to travel in the air. "Quintessence." The astral drop then fell down and her eyes change from kind of mesmerized to full of life.

"You are no longer an astral drop, no longer a soulless slave to the bearer of the heart of Kandrakar. Your a living, feeling altemeire, with all of Will's memories, emotions, and her powers."

Will2(I'm going to call her that now) looked around and said. "I'm living, I'm feeling. I'm scared." She said as Nerrisa approached her. "It's wonderful isn't, to be truly alive and not a dull shadow." Nerrisa calmly said. Will2 realized where she had seen Nerrisa. "I know you, your that woman from my dream." Will2 said. "That was Will's dream. It doesn't have to be yours. I gave you life, I'm your friend. Remember that." Nerrisa countered.

"Hello, these clothes aren't going to wash themselves." The dryer said. "I wish, then I could retire to the laundromat in the Bahamas" The washer joked. Will2 laughed and said. "Wow, my first real laugh. That feels great." after feeling her emotions, Will2 started to play by with the washing machine with the soap. "Hey, easy on the soap. I only got one rinse cycle." The washer said. Will2 then felt her stomach growl and left to find something to eat.

-With Elyon-

"I can't believe your moving away for good. Promise me you'll come back to visit." Alchemy said sadly. "As soon as I can" Elyon said. The two girls looked at each other before Alchemy left. "It just gets harder saying goodbye." Elyon said. "I know, but your a queen. You can't spend half your time commuting to another world for classes."

"It wasn't just school, it was a life." Elyon said hugging her bag. "And I'm going to miss it." Caleb nodded. "Hey look at it this way, you'll never have to open another math book." Caleb tried to cheer Elyon abit. "If only, Galgida said she's going to tutor me on Meridian. Hey, if she gives me too much homework, can I throw her in the dungeon?" Elyon joked.

-Back with Naruto and the girls-

Naruto had made shadow clones and used what he learned from the chakra exercises to walk on the walls and ceilings so the decorations can be placed properly. The girls were also carried by some of the clones to apply the decorations right. "Lets see how the gym is coming." Principal Knicerbocker said, leading Ms. Ruldof to the decorated gym. As the door slowly opened, the Naruto clones quickly finished what they were doing and dispelled. The girls were also gently let down and any remaining clones disappeared.

The Principal, Mrs. Ruldof. and Mr. Colins entered the gym. When they did, they saw the completely decorated gym and the girls with Naruto. "My, you girls and your friend have done an excellent job. I should consider you all for decoration detail more often." Principal Knickerbocker said.

-Back at the laundromat-

After decorating the Gym, Will and Naruto arrived to see that the Laundromat was a total mess. "Hey, where's my uh friend?" Will asked. "Who knows?" The dryer said. "Who cares, she almost drowned us." The washer grumpily said. Naruto sweat-dropped at the mess. "Uh Will-chan, please tell me you didn't use any of your powers and the power of the heart."

Will laughed nervously and Naruto sighed. "If you needed help with your laundry, you could ask." Naruto said smiling and got a hug from Will. Will then looked at the wet clothes that were still in the dryer. "I have to find her, do you know where she could have gone?" Will asked the two clothes cleaning appliances. Naruto made a few shadow clones to clean up the mess and finish the laundry. "Will-chan, what kind of power did you use?"

Will explained that she can create something similar to Naruto's Shadow Clones and can only disappear when called Astral Drop. "I see, we better find your Astral Drop clone." Naruto said and the two ran off to find the second Will.

-Will's house-

Will2 was grabbing any and all food she could see and chewed it up.(Poor Chicken leg.) "Although I do appreciate a healthy appetite, perhaps you should slow down so you don't choke." Will2 continued eating. "Can't, food's so good." She said as Susan Vandom walked into the apartment. "Hello Will, did you get the laundry done?" Susan asked. "Mom, I'm so glad your home and I got the laundry done." Will2 said happily and hugged Susan.

"That's great, that means your clear to go to the party now." Susan said. Will2 got excited and hugged Susan. "Mom, you should come." "You want me to come to a party, where your friends might see me?" Susan asked.

"Sure, I can show you off." Will2 said. "Okay then, I'll go change." Susan went to her room. "Keep the shirt, it looks cool." Will2 said as she continued to go through the fridge and left with a pickle.

-With Naruto and Will-

Will and Naruto were walking back to the apartment building. "Thank you for helping me with the laundry Naruto. I couldn't have done it without you." Will said happily. Naruto was carrying the basket of clothes for Will. What the two didn't know was that Will2 went down the fire escape. Will and Naruto entered the apartment and saw the mess in the kitchen. "If your looking for a bottomless pit, she just left." The fridge said, causing Naruto to sweat drop. Will sighed and Naruto placed the basket down. "Honey, what do you think of this?" Susan asked as she came out of her room with jeans that had cuts on it and the shirt she was wearing earlier. "Am I trying to hard and who's your friend?" Susan asked.

Naruto was blinking. "Dang, I now know where you looks come from Will-chan." Naruto said, causing Will to blush a little. "Oh, your such a sweet boy. You aren't by chance dating my daughter are you?" Susan complemented and teased at Will, casing Will's face to turn cherry colored. "MOM, THAT'S SO EMBARRASSING." Will shouted. Naruto chuckled a little. "Well miss Vandom, I am flattered that you would think of that, but it's not that way, yet." Naruto said the last part quietly, and Susan caught the 'yet' escape his lips. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a new student. Will and her friends helped me get used to Sheffield and I helped them when they wanted it and needed it."

Susan nodded. "Well, then lets head to the party and I would like to know about you more Naruto." Susan said as the three went off to the school.

-With Will2-

Will2 was smelling flowers and swinging on the swing and played in the water a little. "Enjoying yourself my dear?" Nerrisa asked, smirking. "I just hop you didn't get too attached to this life." Will2 asked nervously. "W-What do you mean?" Nerrisa chuckled. "Well, when Will finds you, she'll reabsorb you to the heart, unless of course you are to replace Will. Permanently"

-With Will-

Will managed to get away from her mother and found her twin. "Hey, I told you to do the laundry and wait for me. How hard is that?" Will said, kind of mad that her astral drop twin left with out her knowledge. "Serves me right, I should have never created you." Will said, taking out the Heart of Candracar. Will2 gained an angry look and jumped up. "NO!" Will2 shouted and blue lighting was tossed. Will fell over, almost hit by the lighting burst. Will2 started running away. "Hey, Astral Drops don't have powers." Will said.

-with Will2-

Will2 was walking down the city until she encountered Cornelia and Irma. "Cornelia, Irma, Hi" Will2 said happily. "Still haven't done the laundry I see." Cornelia said. "I-" Will2 started until Irma interrupted. "Too Late, it's party time"

-at the party-

Matt and his band was playing at the party. "So your not just saying it, you really like the decorations?" Hay Lin asked Mrs. Rudolf. "Yes Hay Lin, they're wonderful." Mrs. Rudolf said. "I still think we could have used more balloons" Hay Lin said, looking at the decorations. "Let it go dear."

A lot of people were dancing at the music. "So your alright with me going back to Meridian?" Caleb asked. Cornelia smirked. "Yep, I learned that there is another guy I like, and he's not you." Cornelia said as she quickly danced away from a now fuming Caleb.

Martin was trying to get Irma to dance with him but Irma walked away to find Naruto. Will2 was looking around until Taranee came up and said. "Matt and Nigel sound great." "Awesome." Will2 said. Will2 then climbed up and started dancing to the music. People were cheering as Will2 continued to dance.

The original Will was outside and found her mother outside in line. "What are you doing here?" Susan looked at Will funny. "Will, if you didn't want me to come, then why did you invite me?" Susan asked. Will tried to save herself from being found out. "No I mean, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be in already inside." Will got her hand stamped and went in to find her clone.

"It's like I have two daughters, Will and her evil twin." Susan said to Mr. Colins. Will was inside looking for her twin. "Will you were on fire, though not as on fire as me." Martin said as he thought he was a better dancer because he was trying to impress Irma. "What?" Will asked. "On the stage, I never thought you would have that in you." Irma said. Will still had to keep up her twin's cover. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Excuse me."

Will2 was drinking punch like it was going out of style. "I love punch." Will2 said happily. "Yeah, you mentioned that." Taranee said and Will2 left. Will then came by and was about to get a drink of her own. "Man, how many of those are you going to drink?" Taranee asked Will, surprised to see 'Will' drinking more punch. "How many did I drink?" Will asked.

"I don't know, like a dozen." Taranee answered. Will then left to check the bathroom because of how much Will2 drank. In the bathroom, Cornelia was brushing her hair and Hay Lin was looking into a mirror when Will2 left. Moments after Will2 left, Will entered with Cornelia asking. "Forget something?"

"Let me guess, I was just in here right?" Will asked. "Well, duh." Will left again, this time she was caught by all four girls whom all thought Will was acting strange. "Okay, what is going on?" Cornelia asked. Taranee agreed. "Yeah, it's very weird." Hay Lin piped in. "Yeah and your like all over the place."

Will was looking down at the floor before looking up. "Oh no." Taranee said before realizing what Will has done. "Yeah, I created an Astral Drop to do the laundry and it ran away, but I think it's here." Will explained, which unknown to all the girls Will2 was listening in. "I am shocked, shocked to hear that you used your powers for something as trivial as laundry." Will tried to defend herself. "Laundry can be evil. Never mind, can you hold of tormenting me and help me find it so I can absorb it." Will said and the girls split up.

Will2 was ducking under the cover of the crowd, almost getting caught by Cornelia, whom whispered the situation to Caleb, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. The only one that saw Will2 was the original Will. Will2 snuck into a hallway where she say some people as started to become scared. Then Will2 heard the door she came through open and ran out to the football field. "Hey Astral Drop, Astral Drop. I said Astral Drop, but you won't disappear." Will said, confused that her supposed clone. "I am not an Astral Drop" Will2 said, starting to cry.

"And your crying, Astral Drops don't cry." Will was confused. "I'm not an Astral Drop." Will2 shouted and tried to punch Will. Will2 threw a series of attacks. After a while, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay lin, Caleb, and Naruto arrived and saw the two Wills fighting. "Guys, help me." one of the Wills said. "Yeah, grab her." The other Will said. (both Wills are mixed up.)

The girls and Caleb were confused as to which was the real Will, but Naruto was focusing on which one had more chakra. 'I sense that the one left has less chakra than Will-chan.' Naruto thought. "This will prove whose who." Will said taking out the Heart of Candracar. "Guardian's Unite." Will said as all five girls transformed into their guardian forms, and surprisingly Will's clone had also transformed into a guardian. Naruto blinked. 'Okay, I have a feeling that someone knew this would happen.' Naruto thought.

The two Will started flying around, shooting lighting at each other. "I'm an altermere now, why are you hunting me like this?" "What's an altermere?"Hay Lin asked.

"Quiet, I'm trying to keep track." Taranee said and tried to focus enough to figure out which Will is the real one. Caleb guessed and grabbed one of the Will's, thinking the one he grabbed was a fake. "Caleb, it's me." "Oh, sorry." "No, Caleb, I'm the real me." Caleb sighed. "It's hard enough to understand girls when there's one of them."

"Look forgery, your the one attacking here." Will said. Will2 tried countering what Will said. "That's because you want to destroy me." Naruto had enough and focused on the two Will's chakra levels. The Will with the heart had and average chunin level chakra while the one with out had only an academy level chakra, but it was growing. Naruto pointed out the clone and the girls did a combo attack.

Irma forced water to come out of the sprinkler and soaked Will2, then Hay Lin used her air powers to chill the water to the point of freezing. When Will2 fell to the ground, Cornelia forced the grass to wrap her up. "Not so tough now are you sushi roll?" Cornelia mocked.

"Wait, she says she's alive and I believe her. A drop wouldn't, couldn't do all this." Will said. "Not to mention drink all that punch." Taranee added. Naruto sweat dropped, Will's clone must have drank a lot of punch. "Uh Will, she tried to destroy you." Irma reminded Will.

"She thought I was trying to destroy her, and she was tricked by that hag from our dreams." Will explained. Naruto was curious. "What did the hag look like?" Naruto asked. Will described Nerrisa's characteristics. "I could never harm another living being."

Will2 growled. "Your lying." Will shook her head. "you want proof, Guardian's release her. It's okay, she's part of me, she'll do the right thing." Will said, and the other girls were reluctant. Cornelia forced the grass to unravel and Taranee thawed the ice. Will 2 got up and electricity was flowing around her. "No, you still want to absorb me back into the heart, back into oblivion."

"If your really me, you know me." Will said. The electricity died down from Will2's body. "I believe you." Will2 said."Of course, we're like sisters after all." Will said as the two started hugging.

Nerissa was watching the scene and was disgusted by it. "Disgusting. Still, my fault for betting on a cheap knock off. All she had to do is quietly replace the guardian but no. Might as well take advantage of this distraction." Nerissa said as she sent a lighting bolt towards the two Wills. Will2 saw the lighting bolt coming and move in the way of it, taking the blow.

Naruto and the other guardians turned to see Nerissa on top of the football goal post and tried to capture her, but Nerissa entered a fold she created and left. "You saved my life, and all you wanted to do was live." Will said. Will2 smiled. "Thats what sisters do, right?" "Oh Will, she's fading." Hay Lin said in a worried tone.

"I know, I wish there is a way to keep you alive, unless I absorb you. Not in the heart, in me, that way your memories and thoughts live on. But only if you accept." Will explained, receiving a nod from her clone. Streams of energy flowed into Will and Will saw her clones memories, with the last one being a memory of Susan, her mother of all people, kissing Mr. Colins, her history teacher.

-Will's home-

When Will came home she saw her mom putting away the laundry.

"You know Will these clothes you washed have a very pretty smell. Did you use a fabric softener we can't afford?" Susan asked. Will quickly shook her head.

"No way Mom. Naruto came by and offered to help. That scent is something he made himself. Honest!" she panicked.

"Well now a boy that's sweet, clever, inventive and helpful? I say he's a keeper. I wonder when you two will get married and start giving me grandchildren." said Susan. Will blushed 10 shades of red.

"MOM WE HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED YET!" with that scream, Will got into her room and slammed the door.

"Ah to be young and in love." said Susan.

Will collapsed into her bed, thinking. 'I don't know why, but I want to be with Naruto more than Matt.' That was Will's last thought before falling asleep.

-Chapter end-

sorry for the really late update, my time table was messed up with school and other computer and family problems.

Naruto: Like when your PayPal account was hacked.

Ignikakanak: Yes, that was one of the things. the other was getting a new battery for my laptop and getting Christmas presents early.

Will: Read and Review.


	4. Begining of Summer Troubles

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Heres an new chapter of Naruto: the Guardian Kamen Rider and sorry that it's so late.

Will: Wow, nice chapter.

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Thanks and the harem will consist of Will, Irma, Sakura, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Hinata, Ino, Miranda, Tenten, Temari, Fem. Haku, Fuu, Yugito, and Fem. Kyuubi and who ever the readers suggest. I may take out Sakura if enough readers say so. In my count it would have to be in the double digits.

-story start-

Palace guards were marching down towards the direction of the Knights of Vengeance. After weeks on end, they had finally tracked them down to a canyon where they were trying to fight of the guards. Caleb was leading the charge against the knights. "The Knight will make you regret tracking us here, rebel." Raythor said as he tried pushing Caleb's blade back.

"The knights will make great cell mates for Phobos, villain." Caleb remarked as he tried to push back. Gargoyle was being bombarded by boulders that were being launched by Aldarn's command. "Direct it on Gargoyle, and these earth oculars stone, er rock. Never mind. Fire at will." Aldarn commanded.

Gargoyle knocked one of the boulders towards the top of the canyon and started a avalanche. "Avalanche!" Caleb shouted. "Scatter Knights." Raythor commanded. Everyone was fleeing from the avalanche, the only problem is that Miranda prevented Caleb from leaving by shooting a web at Caleb's feet.

Blunk started running towards Caleb with the Tooth of the Tanga. "hurry Blunk, Use the Tooth." Caleb shouted and Blunk opened a fold next to both him and Caleb, pulling them to the Gymnasium of Sheffield.

"Good thing it's summer, other wise we would be in trouble." Caleb said as he started to walk out to get some supplies and a new boot.

-Candracar-

"She captured Caleb and Naruto, attacked at a school dance, she even came after us in our dreams"(Please note I skipped that episode because of a few reasons such as Naruto's nightmares and wacky dreams, and that it didn't seem relevant to this story) Will explained, with Cornelia saying. "Such a nightmare."

"We're pretty sure she's pulling the strings with the Knights of Vengeance too." Taranee added. "We don't have a clue who the old hag is, uh no offense mage." Irma said.

Mage slightly glared at Irma. "None taken." Hay Lin, being the great artist she is, handed a picture of the 'hag' with a mustache. "Her image is unfamiliar to the council of Candracar." The Oracle looked at the drawing. "If only my powers were at full strength, but I am unable to find her identity or purpose. Though I do sense something else troubles our guardians."

"Well, there's the whole lighting thing and I started to bring electric appliances to life." Will started. Hay Lin was invisible and reappeared. "Invisibility" Hay Lin added. "Telekinesis" Cornelia said. "Telepathy" Taranee also added. "You know the normal teen stuff."

"It is normal for Gaurdains, your progressing as expected." Helenor said. Oracle nodded. "Yes, and you show great harmony. Perhaps I made the right choice to bring some friends of Naruto's to help train you. Ino, Hinata, you can come in here." The Oracle called out. Both Ino and Hinata entered the meeting room. This surprised the girls. "Your from Naruto's world, cool." Hay Lin said. Ino smiled and said hello, as did Hinata.

"I'm Ino, and this is Hinata. I'm pretty sure Naruto told you about us." Ino said as she introduce herself and Hinata. Taranee shook her head. "Naruto hasn't told us much about the village he's from." Taranee said, causing Ino to be slightly ticked. "Why that little-" Hinata calmed Ino down. "I-Ino-san, P-p-please calm down. I'm s-sure that N-N-Naruto-kun had a reason not to talk about us." Hinata said, stuttering a little, she was slowly gaining confidence an almost stopped stuttering.

Hay Lin thought this would be a good time to change the subject. "Does Naruto have a bloodline and what is a bloodline?" The other guardians looked at Hay Lin, confused as to why she would ask that. Ino blinked. "Well yeah he does, but how do you know about bloodlines? Did Naruto tell you?" Ino asked. Hay Lin laughed nervously and explained that she tried finding Naruto's journal and read the villages rule and law book. "I was just asking because I'm curious."

Ino sighed. "Yeah, and I guess I could-" Ino was cut off by Kushina, who had just entered the room. "I'll explain Ino, you just get ready to go with them." Ino and Hinata nodded. Hay Lin recognized Kushina. "Hey, your the woman that Naruto transformed into. Wait, your his mother, where-" Hay Lin started before Kushina interupted her. "I was captured by a man that wanted to control my son for what he had. He didn't know about Naruto's bloodline but because of an power that is sealed inside him." Kushina started.

"What's this power that this guy wanted?" Cornelia asked. Kushina gained a saddened look. "What I'm about to tell you may change how you see Naruto. On the day he was born, a giant fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His father, Minato Namikaze also known as the fourth hokage, sealed the giant fox inside Naruto, knowing it was the only way to stop the fox." The girls gasped, they didn't know that about Naruto.

"While I was captured by an evil man that wanted to use my son as a weapon and control the entire village, if not all of fire country. But he ran into problems as the third Hokage prevented this and the rest of the civilian councils suggestions execute Naruto because they fear the fox inside of him has taken control of him or is the fox itself." Kushina continued.

Cornelia wanted to bury the civilian council in dirt. The other girls had similar thoughts with their own elemental powers. "But worst of all, the village itself tried to kill Naruto. I couldn't imagine what kind of hell Naruto went through, all the beatings." Kushina started to cry. The girls had tears in their eyes, Naruto has suffered abuse from the village and was still sane.

"Why would an idiotic village do such a thing? He's too young and cute to suffer something like that." Irma asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. The Oracle sighed. "I'm afraid that the ninja world didn't understand about the biju before evil started to take root. The biju are relatively peaceful and only fight when provoked. Kyuubi was attacked by an evil being known as Orochimaru, whom wanted immortality." The Oracle explained. The guardians became mad and wanted to hurt this Orochimaru.

Kushina stopped crying and asked how her son was doing. Hay Lin started to tell about how Naruto has been helping them. "He first appeared when we were helping Caleb, our friend, free two of his friends who helped take down Phobos, from the Knights of Vengeance. He then helped us cover for Elyon's disappearance while taking down one of the knights for good, helped save the high ranked rebels that overthrew Phobos, and everything that he was able to help us with."

Kushina was proud of her son, she couldn't have wished for a better son. Ino and Hinata returned with their bags as Kushina started to explain the bloodline. "Now to answer you question about bloodlines, Bloodlines are special traits in a person's genetics that give them an extra abilities. there are three types of bloodlines. There are Elemental bloodlines, which are similar to your elemental powers. Next there is Doujutsu which are bloodlines in the eyes that have unique effects. Finally there are body bloodlines where it ability affects the body inside an out. I sort of have a bloodline, the chakra mastery bloodline is a bloodline the both Naruto and I have. Of course that Naruto's is inactive but it's still in effect in a small way, such as having large chakra coils that can refill quicker than the average person."

The Guardian's were surprised at the answer. "Okay, well lets go." Will said, but Oracle stopped them to tell them something. "Before you leave, I have to tell you about the Heart's power to unseal biju safely like the Kyuubi. All you have to do his hold the heart near the seal and it will release it, but it drains alot of their power, Kyuubi's seal is very advanced and may take about 7 or 8 tails of her energy. And Kushina, here is a sword. It has the ability the channel your chakra to the blade and will have various ablities." The Oracle explained and handed Kushina a sword(Think Xena's sword.)

Will nodded and they left. As the exited the fold and were back in Heatherfield, Irma asked. "So Hay Lin, how did you find out about bloodlines anyway?" Hay Lin rubbed her arm. "I sort of read Naruto's copy of his village rules and laws. I found a law called the Clan Restoration Act that males that have bloodline must have multiple wives."

Cornelia rose en eyebrow. "And this applies to Naruto how." Kushina sighed and answered. "It applies to Naruto as he's the last Namikaze that has the Kamen Rider Legacy and has to fall under the CRA."

Cornelia scowled. "No way, I'm not sharing Naruto. I think he likes me better." Cornelia said causing vain marks appear on the other guardians and Hinata's head. "Yeah right, then how come he's staying at my place?" Hay Lin countered.

Irma got between the two. "Hold on, It's Naruto's choice. But he will chose me over you all." The other girls became in raged and a fight started between them all. Hinata and Ino were watching in amazement, while Kushina started to become ticked at the fight.

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM.

The girls groaned in pain as nursed bumps on their heads. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves. If I know that Naruto is like me and Minato, then he wouldn't try to come between your friendship and the bastards of the civilian council of Konoha will arrange marriages with women that wouldn't hesitate to slit his throat after passing on the bloodline and the children be used as breeding stocks and weapons." Kushina scolded.

The guardians looked down in shame, and understood.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was training with a few shadow clones in taijutsu combat. Naruto had felt a new style of fighting in his head and wanted to use it. He was doing a series of punches, kicks, and counter attacks. When Naruto then punched one of his clones hard, his right arm was covered in a material for a bodysuit, with a white gauntlet and white shoulder armor.

'Holy shit on a shingle, what's this?' Naruto thought. **"Kit, you just unlocked another Kamen Rider. You got Kuuga's power, he has the most forms of all the Kamen Riders. Here is his first form, the Growing form. It's the weakest form, but lets you become stronger than average people."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto smirked and continued to fight to the point he has a black bodysuit with white torso and shoulder armor with white gauntlets. Around the ankles were gold bands and the knees had gold ovals with white in the center. The helmet looked like a stag beetle with a silver mouth guard looking like a mandible of a beetle and the horns were short. The lenses were bug like and red. The belt was silver and the center of the buckle had a crystal of some sort that was orange. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga in growing form.

Kuuga started running towards the clones and dispelled after a hit. Naruto clones tried attacking from behind, but were taken down from a round house kick. Kuuga than started to perform his finisher, the Growing Kick. His right foot started to ignite with what looked like flames and kicked the last clone, causing it to explode.

**"Kit, it think that's enough training for now. You'll have to follow the girls to the vacation home when they leave."** Naruto nodded and headed back to the Silver Dragon after changing back to normal.

-later-

Hay Lin had finished packing and went to see if Naruto was ready yet. 'I wonder how Naruto will react when he sees his mother.' Hay Lin thought. She found Naruto finish packing. 'now's my chance.' "Naruto, I want to ask you something." Hay Lin said. Naruto looked at Hay Lin and nodded. "I've been wondering about who you like more."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What brought this up?" Naruto asked. Hay Lin blushed. "Well, me and the other girls have been wondering who you liked more because, well-" Hay Lin trailed off. Naruto smirked and pulled her closer into a hug. "I could never chose just one of you girls, I care about you all too evenly. You all are beautiful in my eyes, and I couldn't chose one of you over the others." Naruto said as he kissed Hay Lin on her head, making her blush.

"Well funny thing about that, we all like you and apparently you fall under your villages Clan Restoration Act." Hay Lin said, causing Naruto to become suspicious. "How do you know about the CRA?"

Hay Lin sheepishly rubbed her arm and explained that she took the Konoha law book. "Hay-chan, I am hurt. You tried finding something personal of mine and look into it." Naruto said seriously. Hay Lin looked down, afraid what Naruto might do. Naruto smiled and continued. "but I forgive you, you were curious and I understand your feelings." Naruto then kissed Hay Lin passionately.

Hay Lin was wide eyed at first, but closed her eyes and kissed back. It was a full three minutes before they broke the kiss. "How was that?" Naruto asked. Hay Lin hugged Naruto tightly. "I loved it and I hope the others will like the same thing." Naruto smiled and hugged back.

Hay Lin then whispered into Naruto's ear. "I also came down to tell you that your mother is here." Naruto looked at Hay Lin with a shocked look. "But I thought-" Naruto started until he saw a red haired woman walk down the stairs. "Naruto, you look just like your father." the woman said.

"Mom?" Naruto asked, unsure of the woman in front of him. The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm your mother." She said and hugged her son, whom returned it. "Where were you mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina explained that she was held captive by Danzo and had help escaping. Naruto was glad that his mother was with him now. Hay Lin smiled, she couldn't help feel a little teary at the scene. "Alright, we better get going." Hay Lin said. Naruto and Kushina nodded and followed Hay Lin.

-Later-

A van carrying Mr. and Mrs. Lair with Irma, Chris(Irma's little brother), Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will. They were heading to the beach house the Lairs owned. After they arrived, Chris got out of the car. "Finally, air not polluted by girl breath." Chris said, waving his hand in front of his face.

Irma grabbed the back of Chris's shirt. "I wouldn't be talking about our breath, yours melts steel." Irma said. "Irma, Chris, I refuse to listen to you two bicker all week." Mrs. Lair said. "Then I hope you brought ear plugs." Mr. Lair joked as everyone got out of the van. Everyone entered the summer home and started to settle in their rooms. Chris and Mr. Lair were sleeping in the living room, the girls were sharing a room and Mrs. Lair got into a room of her own.

After they settled in, they heard a knock on the door. Mr. Lair answered it and saw a red haired woman with a platinum blond girl, a navy haired girl with pale eyes, and a blond haired boy. "Hello, you must be Mr. Lair. I'm Kushina, and this is my son Naruto and his friends, Hinata and Ino."

Mr. Lair nodded. "Yes. Um, does your son know my daughter and her friends?" Irma walked to the door. "Naruto, it's good to see that your here." Irma said, hugging the blond. "It's good to be here, but I'm kind of having a hard time breathing." Naruto said, taking in quick gasps.

Mr. Lair chuckled at the scene. "Well, we were about to go to the beach. Your welcome to join us." Kushina smiled. "I'm sure everyone would like that."

-At the beach-

Irma, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Ino, and Hinata were swimming in the water while Cornelia was watching them. Kushina walked up. "Why aren't you with your friends." Kushina asked. Cornelia buried her face in her knees. "Because I don't know how to swim." Cornelia said, blushing a little from embarrassment. Kushina nodded. "I could teach you how to swim." Kushina offered.

Cornelia looked at Kushina. "You would actually help me learn to swim?" Kushina nodded and said. "It's the least I can do for one of Naruto's friends." Kushina held out her hand and Cornelia smiled. "Thank you." Cornelia said and accepted the hand.

While Kushina was teaching Cornelia to swim, Will and Irma were sun bathing with Naruto near by. "Hey Naruto, can you rub some sun screen on mine and Will's backs?" Irma asked Naruto, holding up a bottle of sun screen. Naruto knew where she was going and took the bottle. "Sure." Naruto started on Irma's back and rub the sun block on. Irma moaned as Naruto massaged her back while rubbing the sun block.

Will felt a little anxious to be next. Naruto finished Irma's back and moved to Will's back. "Your next Will-chan." Naruto said as Will shivered as the cool sun block was poured on to skin. Naruto then started rubbing Will's back and Will started to moan. "Naruto" Will moaned out. Naruto smirked and used his magic hands massage Will's back to the point she was very relaxed.

Hay Lin and Taranee were building a large sand castle that took a lot of time to build. Hinata and Ino were enjoying the their time in the water.

-Later at the Lair's beach house-

Irma was going to the kitchen for a snack when she overheard her parents talking in the living room. When she heard Naruto's name she stopped to listen in.

"Dear don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? I mean sure Naruto's a fine young man but what makes you think he'll be a perfect husband for Irma?" asked Mr. Lair.

"Honey come on! Have you seen how helpful he is? Naruto took the time to go to the market with me, he helped with the laundry, he was spending time with Chris and acted like he was his little brother, I've even seen him help you wash the van." said Mrs. Lair.

"Yes that's true. In all my years of being with the force I've never seen an outstanding young man such as Naruto. I've seen him do katas in the free time he got. Those moves he pulled off was amazing! If he joined the force he could make captain in 5 weeks." said Mr Lair.

"With the way Irma looks at him I say those 2 could have a future together. Call it a mother's 6th sense but I think those 2 could give us lot of grandchildren." said Mrs. Lair.

*THUMP!*

The couple got to the hall and found a fainted Irma with a face that's 10 shades of red.

"Honey if you what our daughter to be with Naruto I'm all for it. Just make sure you don't scare her or she might lock herself in her room from embarrassment." said Mr. Lair.

-Wave-

ROOT ANBU were searching through the forest, looking for their target. 'That brat has to be here some where.' The ROOT squad leader thought. They then noticed an area, one that was damaged and had a scorch mark on the ground. "Captain, look." The Hawk ROOT said. The squad leader and the Bear ROOT ANBU came to see what Hawk found. They saw the scorch marked ground. "I believe the brat was destroyed or attacked." Hawk deduced.

The ROOT captain nodded. "None the less, we will still look for him. Danzo-sama wants the brat to be the ultimate weapon." the other two nodded and the three of them continued to search for Naruto

-Tazuna's house-

Kakashi had just finished guarding Tazuna while Sasuke and Sakura trained in their chakra control. Tsunami had brought in some lemonade while Inari kept saying not to bother with the mission. Tsunami looked at Kakashi. "You haven't found Naruto yet?" Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid not, he's quite hard to find. He can even hide from the best ANBU from our village because of his skill of masking his chakra. I just hope I can find him before an enemy finds him." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke and Sakura just got back and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I know that your training the dobe secretly. I demand you teach me what ever you taught him." Kakashi sweat dropped. "I'm not secretly training Naruto, I'm looking for him because we need him. Also if I find out you and Sakura had a hand in Naruto's disappearance and he turns up dead, the Hokage will probably want your heads." Kakashi said, eye smiling at the two of them.

Sakura paled and Sasuke growled. "Your lying, I know that dobe is getting secret training from you and I'll find out what you taught him." Sasuke left to train some more.

-At the beach house-

Hay Lin was snoring pretty loudly and the other girls were trying to sleep. Irma decided to break the ice while they were trying to sleep. "You won't believe what my mother said to my father about Naruto." Cornelia looked at Irma. "What did she say? That you shouldn't hang around Naruto anymore?" Irma shook her head. "The opposite actually, she had the mother sixth sense that Naruto might be the perfect guy for me. That and she hoped to give her lots of grand kids." Irma said, blushing a little.

Will chuckled slightly. "My mom sort of said the same thing about Naruto." The Taranee and Cornelia laughed quietly. "Hey, your parents might think about the same thing too if they met Naruto." Will countered, making Taranee and Cornelia blush. The girls then buried their heads in their pillows and fell asleep while Hay Lin was still snoring loudly.

-next morning-

Will was trying to get her toast, not noticing that Mrs. Lair was right behind her. Chris was playing around with his remote control fire truck. Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma were waiting for Cornelia to come out of the bathroom. "Cornelia, are you growing pretty in there?" Irma asked. Mrs. Lair walked up behind Irma. "Irma, why is Will yelling at the toaster and why did she name it?" Mrs. Lair asked, pointing at Will. "I don't care if you hate raisins Trudy, just give me my toast." Will said, shaking the toaster.

Chris's fire truck drove under the table and sprayed Mr. Lair in the face with water. Chris laughed nervously. "Um, sorry dad. I thought you were on fire." Chris said before Mr. Lair stood up. "That's it, outside all of you."

-At the beach-

The girls were waiting for Naruto to arrive at the beach and they were building a sand castle. The sand castle they were building was very finely built. It was almost done when Mrs. Lair called them in for a soda. While they were heading in, Nerissa smashed the sand castle and left a fake trail to Hinata's and Ino's sand castle without being seen. As the girls arrived to see the smashed sand castle, they followed the trail to Ino and Hinata.

Irma, made that her and her friends sand castle was apparently destroyed by Ino and Hinata, smashed the sand castle the platinum blond and lavender haired girl was still building. Ino got ticked and tried to attack Irma, but was held back by Hinata. Irma tried doing the same, but was held back by Cornelia and Will. Hay Lin wanted to get some answers. "Why did you two destroy our sand castle?" Ino stopped trying to attack Irma to say. "We didn't. we were building ours, we don't know who trashed yours."

Irma broke free from Cornelia's and Will's grip. "Yeah, well I bet you did it because your jealous that we can build a better sand castle than you." The girls started to argue with each other about who smashed which sand castle first.

-Later-

Will, Irma(Still mad about the sand castle thing), Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were in the living room of the summer house. "I'm taking your mother out to a romantic dinner." Mr. Lair said to Irma and Chris. Irma said. "Ew." Chris turned to Irma. "It gets better, you have to take me to the carnival."

Irma stood up. "Dad, no." Mr. and Mrs. Lair quickly left. "Enjoy yourselfs, we will." Mr. Lair said. "I'd rather date Naruto." Irma said. The other girls agreed.

-unknown location-

_**"Kuuga as awakened, find him and destroy him."**_ a voice said in an unknown language.(AN: Note that I'm really translating it as english because it would be a pain in the ass to write it for real.) Silhouettes of creatures nodded and left, searching for Kuuga. The voice chuckled darkly. _**"Soon Kuuga, you will be dead and I will rule this world."**_

-Back With the girls-

The girls, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Chris were walking though the halls of a haunted house, a lame one. The werewolf was only howling and moved only 90 degrees, the vampire repeatedly said "I vant to suck your blood" and biting into the neck of the female mannequin. The girls were unimpressed with the house, Chris was miserable, and Naruto was bored out of his mind. "This house is lame." Chris said. Naruto nodded. "Yep, little man, I agree." Naruto patted Chris's head and the group continued in the house, but didn't see the blue electricity surround the vampire and it's eyes glowing a brighter red.

The group stopped and saw a mummy pop out, but were still unimpressed. Chris turned and was grumbling about how bad this haunted house was, until he heard a howl and saw the werewolf from earlier and picked him up. "Chris!" Irma exclaimed. "Listen you electric furball, nobody messes with my brother but me." Irma yelled at the werewolf. While everyone was distracted, blue electricity surrounded the mummy and said mummy sent bandages to wrap around Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, Will, Hinata, and Ino. Naruto was about to attack the mummy when the vampire broke through the wall, still saying "I vant to suck your blood.", and put Naruto in a head lock.

"What is going on here?" Irma asked. Naruto grunted. "I don't know, but they picked a bad time to attack." Naruto said, ripping the mechanical vampire's arms then kicking it's head off. Taranee then used her powers over fire to burn the bandages that are connecting to the mummy and freeing them, but also burned the bandages off the mummy, starting it on fire. Irma then used her water powers to pull water from the emergency fire system and put out the mummy, and that fried the electrical circuits of the mummy and the werewolf.

Chris was shivering. "Look Chris, I now this seems ultra freaky." Irma started. Hay Lin continued. "But there's a totally, non-freaky explanation." Chris stood up, saying. "Don't bother, I know what I saw. The coolest haunted house on the planet. Lets go again." Chris said excitedly.

-With Caleb-

Caleb found the Knights of Vengeance after returning to Meridian. "I knew it, they're using fumes from the sulfur pits to mask scent." Caleb said, looking through the binoculars "Fumes make Blunk hungry. Nice, but Blunk terrified." Blunk remarked. Caleb got up and quietly moved. "Sit tight, I'm going to hear what they're planning." Caleb quietly snuck up on the Knights to hear their plan.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was currently training by himself with the last jutsu he has that he brought with him. 'I will find out what Kakashi has been teaching the Dobe and take it for myself, even if I have to kill anyone to get it.' Sasuke thought. "FIRE STYLE: MULTI FIRE DRAGON JUTSU" Sasuke said, taking a deep breath and spat out three fire dragons the size of an exercise ball to hit the near by tree. Sasuke growled and said. "Not good enough, I have to be more powerful to beat him."

-Elsewhere-

Kakashi was watching Sasuke and sighed. 'I have to make him give up his revenge or possible repercussions may happen.' Kakashi thought as he continued his search for Naruto.

-With the group-

While Irma was getting Chris a snack, the others were talking about what happened. "Will, who are you kidding. Those monsters were animatronic, as is in animated and electronic." Cornelia said. Hay Lin then added. "Why don't you just admit your having issues with your powers." Will slightly got angry. "Because I'm not, what ever happened back there wasn't me." Taranee plainly said. "Who else could bring bad things to life?"

Naruto was rubbing his chin. "I think there's more to this than meets they eye." The other girls looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" Will asked. Ino and Hinata agreed with Naruto. "Well, hasn't strange things happened lately?" Ino asked. The girls thought. "Well, there was one time were Will made an astral drop and it some how came to life." Cornelia said. Naruto remembered that. "Thats right, but wasn't Will's astral drop twin hit by the same type of electricity that Will has from the old hag that disappeared?" Naruto asked.

The others caught on. "You think that hag tried to do us in?" Cornelia said. Naruto nodded, but Ino and Hinata wanted to know what they were talking about. "Um, can you fill us in on what's been happening here?" Ino asked. The others nodded. First Will spoke. "To nutshell it, lately we've had a few problems involving a group called the Knights of Vengeance and an old hag that is pulling the strings. We had gone through tough challenges, including facing a clone of me that hag brought to life and have it try to take my place by destroying me."

Ino and Hinata shuddered at that thought, they'd hoped that something like that wont happen to them ever. Irma walked back with Chris and the group walked back to the Lair's vacation house.

-on Meridian-

Caleb was able to sneak close enough to listen on what the Knights of Vengeance are planing. "I'm getting impatient, when will that old fossil return?" Frost asked, crushing a stone into dust. "When her mission on Earth is accomplished, and the guardians disbanded. Permanently." Raythor answered. Miranda inwardly smirked. 'Maybe I can have that cute blond boy, he did destroy Sand Pit and is very powerful. I wonder what my kids would look like and how powerful they could be when I have the cute blond boy.' Miranda thought.

Caleb quickly and quietly sped off to Blunks location for the Tooth of the Tonga. He had to warn the guardians, and hopefully show up Naruto.

-With Hay Lin-

Hay Lin had arrived back from the carnival with the others and decided to call her parents. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed her mothers phone number. _"Hello?"_ A voice on the phone asked and Hay Lin said. "Hi Mom, just calling to tell you that everything is fine and I'm having fun." _"That's good, I'm glad your keeping me in check of everything. Is there any thing else that you would like to talk about."_ Hay Lin's mother asked. Hay Lin blushed a little. "Well, a guy I like is here and.." _"Oh, your interested in a boy. Whats his name?"_ "His name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he transfered from another school to Sheffield before the school year ended. You know him since he was hanging with us until his mother came back from her business trip."

_"I remember him, he's a nice boy and I hope you don't make me a grandmother too soon."_ Hay Lin blushed deeper. "MOM." Hay Lin's mother laughed and the two hung up after saying good bye.

-With Kushina-

Kushina was making dinner for her and the others for the Lairs. She made everyone's favorites, including a special flavor of ramen for Naruto. "Hey Mrs. Namikaze, what are you making?" Chris asked. Irma got a tick mark on her head. "Chris, be polite to Naruto's mom." Irma scolded. Kushina laughed. "Oh it's alright, I just finished dinner for you kids. I made everyone's favorites." Kushina pointed to the table full of plates and bowls of food. Everyone cheered and started chowing down.

-Else where-

Susan Vandom was cleaning Will's room while her daughter was away. 'I wish Will would keep her room neater than this.' Susan thought as she put Will's clothes in a basket. As Susan picked up the pair of pants on the bed, she found a book on Will's bed. "Will's Diary, I should put this under her pillow, but it may hold why Will has been acting strange and failing school. No I shouldn't, Will would hate me for reading her diary if she found out.' Susan thought, picking the book up. Looking at the cover, Susan sighed. "Well, I guess a peek couldn't hurt, but this goes against what I usually stand for." she said to herself, opening the book. She read one of the latest entries.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today was a stressful day trying to save our skin and secret. Me and Irma had to lead the detectives and Irma's father to the airport while Naruto, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia went to the Browns house to fight Sand Pit and Miranda. We managed to bring Elyon back from Meridian to make the detectives think that she really was on a trip around the world. While heading back, Irma received a call from Hay Lin and told me that Miranda escaped back to the KoV but Sand Pit was destroyed by Naruto. This was too close for comfort.  
_

_Will."_

'Sand Pit? Meridian? KoV? What was Will doing since we moved here?' Susan though as she looked at an earlier entry.

_"Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe this, all of Phobos' lackeys that weren't captured formed the Knights of Vengeance. The group had Miranda, Gargoyle, Frost, Raythor, Tracker, and a new being called Sand Pit. They attacked and captured Tynar while reconstruction was going on, then Vathic was captured while trying to find them. Later when Blunk came to us from Kandrakar, we tracked them down to a canyon which turned out to be a trap for us. While trying to free Vathic and Tynar, Miranda was spitting out a web to prevent us from escaping. That is until she was knocked down by a blond boy and her web was set on fire some how. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and I saw him before in my dream last night. What Naruto did next was so cool as he made a dragon like armor appear on to his body and fought off the Knights with a red metal dragon he called. I believe he called his armor Kamen Rider Ryuki, what ever that means. I'll find out more about him tomorrow._

_Will"_

'Okay, now that young lady has some explaining to do.' Susan though, going back when this first started.

-With Caleb and Blunk-

Caleb was walking back after finding out the plan of their real leader and to get the Tooth of the Tonga. Blunk was sitting down on a rock that started to heat up his butt. "At least Blunk find nice seat warmer." Blunk said, enjoying warm rock. That is until rumbling started to happen under the rock. It turns out the rock was a steam hole vent and Blunk started screaming as his butt was steaming.

Gargoyle heard Blunk and caught the little passling. Miranda spat a web around him and hung him between two stalactites over a steam vent. "um, funny story. Blunk not looking for Knights. Blunk looking for steam bath." Frost then said. "Your the reason why the palace guards keeps finding us."

"I believe him." Raythor said. "You do?" Blunk and Frost asked. "Why not. The passling wants a steam bath, when that geyser erupts, he'll get one." Raythor smirked. Caleb threw a walkie Talkie radio far enough to think Caleb wasn't too far. "Hey Blunk, Blunk. Where are you?" Caleb said through the walkie talkie. "It's Caleb, I knew the runt wouldn't be alone. Get him." Frost said with most of the Knights heading towards where they thought Caleb was.

Caleb ran out from where he was hiding and headed to free Blunk. "I'm not gullible enough to fall for your trick." Raythor said, drawing his sword. Caleb blocked the blade of Raythor's sword with a wooden walking stick he had with him and started fighting Raythor. "Blunk, use your teeth." "Tooth stuck under web goo." Blunk retorted.

"Not the tooth, your teeth." Caleb shouted. Blunk got it and started chewing on the web goo he was wrapped in. "Blunk tasted worse." Blunk remarked while chewing on the web. Caleb was blocking all of Raythor's attacks with the wooden walking stick. "Surrender Caleb, you can't defeat us all." Raythor said as the other Knights were returning. "Fine, then I'll settle for you." Caleb said, knocking down Raythor and ran to Blunk.

While on the way, Caleb picked up a large flat stone and tossed it over the steam geyser. Pressure started to build and Caleb grabbed Blunk. "I hope this works." Caleb said as the two were launched into the air by steam. Blunk managed to free one of his arms and pulled out the Tooth of the Tonga. They opened a fold and escaped while they were still in the air. The fold led them to the basement of the Silver Dragon. "Blunk finally landed at Guardian HQ"

"Except they're not here." Caleb said.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Hinata was sitting by the windowsill in hers and Ino's room. 'Naruto-kun must be more interested in the guardians than me. I'm not as pretty as them.' Hinata thought sadly while looking out the window. Naruto walked by the room and saw the sadness on Hinata's face. "Hey Hina-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

Hinata 'eep'ed and said. "N-Nothing's wrong N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered. Naruto knew that was wrong. "Are you sad because I don't seem to interested in you." Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I've actually known about your crush on me, but the reason I didn't return it is to protect you from the village attacking you for being with the 'demon'."

Hinata was blushing hard and hugged Naruto back. "I don't care and the village is foolish for thinking you a demon." Hinata said. Naruto smiled, he had another person believing he's not a demon. "Thank you Hinata, let me show you my gratitude." Naruto said, pressing his lips against Hinata's. Hinata's eyes widened and blushed redder. 'Naruto-kun's kissing me, Naruto-kun's kissing me!' Hinata thought before passing out in Naruto's arms.  
Naruto laughed slightly and put Hinata in bed. 'She's cute when she's asleep, but she still has to work on her confidence. Maybe mom can help.' Naruto thought as he turned of the lights and left the room.

-At the Lair's summer home-

The girls were sleeping after all that has happened. "Wake Up W.I.T.C.H., your secrets are burning to get out." Chris's firetruck said menacingly. "Oh, not again." Irma said getting up with the other girls. "That hag is really getting on my nerves. It's a good thing your parents can't hear him." Will said.

"Ah, but they can read can't they?" The truck said, spraying out a purple liquid on to the wall, spelling WITCH. "Grape Juice." Hay Lin said and the guardians left their room and tired to catch the firetruck toy. The toy got out of the house and started to spell WITCH in the sand. "HAHAHA, so much to spell, so much to spill." The truck said, finishing the 'W'. It never made it past the 'W' as Cornelia crushed it with a large rock.

"Overkill much. That was my brothers favorite toy." Irma said. "Well excuse me, but I thought you might want our secrets protected. My bad." Cornelia said. Taranee sighed. "Irma calm down, Chris has a lot of toys, he'll get over it and remember that the old hag is the one trying to spill our secret for some reason."

"Maybe she's trying to do something else." Naruto said, appearing out of no where, surprising the girls. "Naruto, don't do that." Will said. Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, but I think the hag is trying to get the heart. Maybe I should guard it for safe keeping." Naruto said. The other girls looked at each other.

"How do you know about that?" Hay Lin asked. Naruto folded his arms. "I over heard her latest plan to get the heart, apparently in order to gain possession of the hearts power, you have to willingly give it up. She was planing to strain your friendship to the point where your no longer harmonizing as guardians." The blond explained.

Will nodded and was about to pull out the heart of Kandrakar. As Will did so, a gold and bronze Kamen Rider appeared behind Naruto and held twin swords at his neck. "Who are you really, and don't say your me. Your shadow gives you away." The Kamen Rider said. This shocked the girls, but 'Naruto' was furious. "Hey he's right, the shadow doesn't match Naruto's form." Cornelia said, pointing at the shadow.

"So close..." The impostor said before turning back into Nerissa. "So very close" She said. Nerissa then tried shooting lighting at the Kamen Rider, but the Kamen Rider disappeared, leaving gold glowing feathers. Said Rider appeared next to the girls. "Naruto, that is a cool armor form and power. What Rider is this one?" Irma asked. "This is Kamen Rider Odin's armor. He is a extremely powerful rider and holds powerful cards." Odin said. Will pulled out the heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians Unite." The girls change into their guardian forms and they began to fight Nerissa.

"Quintessence" Nerissa said and fired lighting at a shack and a dune buggy. "Quin-what now?" Will asked as Nerissa brought the shack and dune buggy to life. Will flew at the shack to shoot lighting at it, but it did little to stop it. Cornelia used her powers to lift the sand up to stop the dune buggy, but the vehicle continued driving til it was in the air, dropping down towards Cornelia. Cornelia gasped and was about to be hit. Odin quickly arrived next to Cornelia and picked her up bridal style before teleporting both of them out of the way.

The two reappeared a couple of yards away from the dune buggy. "Nice job cutie." Cornelia said, flirting with Odin slightly. Odin nodded and said. "Just doing my job beautiful." The Dune Buggy turned around and continued to try and hit Cornelia and Odin. "I have a plan, tell the others to keep the buggy and shack together, I'm going to use Odin's survive Final Vent to destroy them both." Cornelia rose an eyebrow. "And that would mean?"

Odin held out his Survive Centre card. "Basically, I'm going overkill on this." Odin also held up his Gold Visor, which was a staff with a phoenix on top. The wings opened up and Odin placed the card the center of the bird. Cornelia did what Naruto's plan was and led the Dune Buggy towards the living shack, and told the other girls the plan.

**"SURVIVE"** The visor said and Odin was surrounded by wind and fire, changing. Two large wings appeared on Odin's back as well as a birds tail. "Woah, now that's awesome." Hay Lin said. Irma agreed. "Yeah, with an ability like that, we can win for sure."

Odin looked at the Dune Buggy and the Shack that were next to each other. "Time to utilize this form" Odin said, pulling out a card and placed it in his Gold Visor. **"FINAL VENT"** The Visor said as Odin's survive advent beast arrived, GoldPhoenixer was a much larger version of GoldPhoenix. GoldPhoenixer started to shift into a motorcycle and landed in front of Odin Survive. Odin got on and drove towards the living vehicle and shack, but what shocked the girls is that Odin and the bike started to ignite on fire, the flames shifting into a large phoenix. The large flaming phoenix started to fly up in the air and aimed towards the dune buggy and the shack. The shack saw the attack coming and was making an effort to move out the way, while the dune buggy didn't see it coming.

The burning phoenix impacted both the shack and dune buggy, destroying them both. The phoenix came out of the smoke and the flames died down and Odin got off GoldPhoenixer. The other guardians flew down and quickly moved to Odin. "That was totally awesome." Hay Lin said. "Wait, what about the sorceress?" Will asked, looking around. Nerissa opened a fold and escape.

"Oh, I hate when they do that, we never get any closure." Hay Lin said angry. "I think we have bigger problems." Odin said, pointing towards the house the guardians are staying at. "Oh no, the noise woke my parents." Irma said. Cornelia buried the evidence of the fight under a large pile of sand. Just before Irma's parents came out, the girls changed back and Odin called of his armor and turned back into Naruto.

"Irma?" Mr. Lair asked. "You totally missed the uh, fireworks." Irma lied. "Fireworks! Oh, how come you didn't wake me? Irma." Chris started. Mrs. Lair stopped Chris. "Chris, no more arguing. *Yawn* Lets all go to bed." Mr. Lair, Mrs. Lair, and Chris went back in. The girls turned back to Naruto, smiling. "Thanks for helping us Naruto." Will said. Naruto smiled. "It's no problem, I'm always willing to help you lovely ladies." The girls blushed again. After saying good night, the guardians went to the the summer home to get some sleep.

-end story-


	5. End of Summer, Return To Wave

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Here's an new chapter of Naruto: the Guardian Kamen Rider. Also I was a bit wrong about Femme being the only known female Kamen Rider, she was the first female kamen rider but the second suited female fighter in the Kamen Rider franchise. Also I own nothing but the original stuff on my profile.

Cornelia: Lets start this story.

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Thanks and the harem will consist of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Ino, Miranda, Tenten, Temari, Fem. Haku, Fu, Yugito, Hana, Tayuya, Kin, Anko, Kurenai, Shion, samui, karui, kurotsuchi, Tsume, and Fem. Kyuubi and who ever the readers suggest. I have taken out Sakura because the majority of the readers don't want her in the harem, that and I'm wanting to try out an idea for a fan that involves Sakura.

Hinata is going to be paired with Shino instead if in Naruto's harem, due to the fact I held a poll to take her out or not and the 'take her out part won'.

-story start-

Sakura was looking for 'her Sasuke-kun' after Sasuke ran off to train by himself. "Sasuke-kun, where are you? Grr, if Kakashi-sensei wasn't training that baka-demon Naruto, then Sasuke-kun wouldn't run away to train so much." Sakura said to herself. "Then I can be of some assistance." A voice said from behind. Sakura turned and drew a kunai, seeing an old woman with long silver hair wearing a green robe a held a wooden staff with a purple sphere in it.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded. The woman cackled in laughter. "I'm Nerissa, and I offer you a chance to kill this 'Demon' of yours. Your sensei isn't teaching your demon, only looking for him. But he will never find him unless the boy returns from the other world he's in." Sakura rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'the other world'?" Nerissa smiled darkly. "What I'm saying is that the 'demon' left your world and went to another, reeking havoc on the poor world. There is a group called the Knights of Vengeance trying to defeat this 'demon' and his pets, the Guardians."

Sakura put the kunai away. "I knew that baka was a monster, I'll join you if you help me find away to make Sasuke-kun mine." Nerissa smirked, this was almost too easy. "Agreed, I will give you the heart of the one you want and you kill the menace of Meridian, the world the 'demon' is destroying. Take this fold to the other Knights." Nerissa said, opening a fold next to Sakura. Sakura nodded and walked through it, leaving Nerissa behind. Nerissa chuckled darkly. "What a little fool, she thinks she will gain the love of another. No matter, she will distract the guardians long enough for me to get what I want" Nerissa opened a fold to the hideout of the Knights of Vengeance.

What neither Sakura and Nerissa didn't know was that Kakashi was listening in. 'Naruto's on another world. He really does hold the most surprising ninja title well. Once this mission is over, I am going to ask Hokage-sama to disband team 7 and allow me to take Naruto as an apprentice.' Kakashi thought.

-Meridian-

The Knights of Vengeance were waiting for Nerissa to return at a volcano sight. Frost was becoming impatient again when a Fold opened to reveal a pink haired girl, wearing a red dress and black biker shorts. "Who are you." Raythor demanded. The pink haired girl introduced herself. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I have been told that you've been fighting a blond boy with the same headband as I do." Sakura pointed to her headband.

Frost narrowed his eyes. "Are you an ally of the brat?" Sakura shook her head. "No, I was forced to be that demon's teammate." Miranda heard what Sakura said. 'How dare she say that. I know I've gotten a crush on the blond but I also know he's not a demon.' Miranda thought. Frost smirked. "He's a demon huh, well it should be fun to defeat him then."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, my mother said it lost it's demon powers years ago after our fourth village leader beat it so it shouldn't be that hard to kill it before it regains it's powers." Miranda was starting to get a little angrier at the pink haired girl. 'Now she's calling him 'it'. That's it bitch, it's on.' Miranda thought.

Nerissa arrived near a pool of lava and the other Knights of Vengeance surrounded her. "Quintessence." Nerissa said, sending blue lighting at the lava. The lava began to take shape into two figures. "It's time to punish those who made it possible for Queen Elyon's rise to power. Alborn and Miriadel. They hid her, protected her on Earth. They must pay." Raythor walked up and bowed on one knee. "We shall show no mercy." He said.

"Then go, bring the infidels to their knees." Nerissa said before disappearing. The other knights walked up to Raythor. "So how do we lead those two out of the palace?" Frost asked. "We don't. Nerissa means well, but she thinks small. Why strike at minor targets when it's the Queen that has truly earned our wrath." Raythor answered.

"The queen's too powerful. How are we-" Miranda said. "To conquer a Queen requires more than knights, it requires a prince." Raythor interrupted. Sakura walked up and asked. "How are we going to get a prince that can take down this queen your trying to over throw?" "In the Infinite City, where Prince Phobos is being held." Frost said.

-Konoha-

Kiba was sitting at his clan's grounds feeding Akamaru while thinking of ways to impress Hinata. "Lets see, maybe if I can prove that Naruto's bloodline is weak then I could get Hinata-chan for myself." Kiba said to himself. What Kiba didn't know was that his older sister was behind him. Hana smirked and said. "Oh and how are you going to do that Kiba?"

Kiba jumped. "Gah, don't do that." Hana laughed a little at Kiba's statement. "Now what's this about Naru-kun having a bloodline and you trying to prove it's weak?" She asked. Kiba huffed and explained, though he hated the fact his older sister has a crush on the blond boy.

"The dope has some kind of bloodline that's known as the Kamen Rider Legacy and gives him the power of some kind of armored warriors. I think it a bunch of bull, because I know there is no such bloodline in the dope." Kiba said, still thinking he was superior. Hana sighed and left Kiba alone with Akamaru. 'Naru-kun's becoming stronger. I wonder what it does.' Hana thought.

-Meridian-

Trill was carrying a basket of fruit to the table where Elyon was at. Trill looked at Elyon and saw the jewel on Elyon's necklace twinkle."Trill, what is it?" Elyon asked. "Nevermind, trick of the light." Trill answered.

"Tell me more about to the jewel. What did it mean to my mother? And what did she and my father really like? Did they love me?" Elyon asked. Miriadel turned her head to her adoptive daughter. "Queen Weira and the Royal Consort Zaden loved you more than life."

"You were the true jewel in her crown." Alborn added. "More, I want to know more." Elyon said. Miriadel and Alborn looked at each other. "Perhaps there is a way."

-Heatherfield-

Hay Lin was working in her family's restaurant, the Silver Dragon, and placed a ridiculously tall pile of dishes on the counter. After finishing that task, Yan Lin said. "Delivery order, thirty minutes or less. Time to pedal that metal." Hay Lin sighed and took the bag to her bike and placed it in the bikes basket. Pulling out her cell phone, she then said. "okay, I'm here."

"Finally" Said the other girls on their phones. "Do not complain, your all on vacation. I'm a summer time slave." Hay Lin remarked. "Better than beach boring." "Or the mommy and me museum tour." " Or mosquito mountain. Ow." Irma, Will, and Taranee said.

Hay Lin smelled her apron. "I smell like egg-fu young" "I smell like ode to fabulous. I have daddy's platinum, the caviar is awesome, and we're getting seaweed wraps tomorrow. The only thing that could make this trip better is-" "Naruto" All five girls said together after Cornelia spoke.

Before this could continue, Yan Lin swiped Hay Lin's cell phone. "That mugu go pan ain't going to phone to Elm Street." She said to her granddaughter.

-Meridian-

Elyon, Trill, Miradel, and Alborn were by the doors of a meditation chamber. "Queen Elyon, you may meet your parents in memories." Alborn said. Elyon looked down. "I don't have memories of my parents." Miriadel then said. "But Trill does and in the ancient meditation chamber, your own power can put you both into a trance, allowing you to interact with her remembrances."

Elyon turned to Trill and started saying. "That is so totally ro-uh" Elyon stopped and turned her head towards her adoptive parents, whom slightly tilted their heads down. "Oh I didn't mean"

"It's alright your majesty." Miradel said. Alborn then said. "You must go where your heart leads." Elyon hugged Alborn and Miradel. "It will always back to you. You raised me, I love you." Elyon said. "And we love you child, but it's natural to be curious about your birth parents." Miradel said and let Elyon and Trill enter the Ancient Meditation Chamber.

-In a dungeon-

Two guards were at the entrance for a prison, keeping watch. They didn't notice Miranda crawling on the ceiling until they were captured by a web. Gargoyle walked in and started knocking down guards left and right. The other Knights entered and started attacking. "Welcome back Miranda, never thought I'd see you again. Not after you left me here to rot." Phobos said in a slightly angered tone. Miranda shook her head. "No master, I was gathering forces to return you to your throne." Miranda said.

Vathic heard this while he was fighting Raythor. "Tracker, Now." Raythor commanded. Tracker swung his glowing green ball and chain at Phobos's cell. The electric bars of all the cells disappeared, causing Phobos to chuckle. "Freedom." Miranda made web bridges and ropes to let the lurdens out. "Finally, vengeance will be ours." Raythor yelled as he motioned Vathic to continue fighting. Vathic switched the way he held his swords and stuck one of them in a smaller circle, braking the glass cover, twisting it.

A gate came down in front of the entrance and started glowing white. "There's no escaping the sanctum, Phobos. Nothing can open that gate from the inside." Vathic said. Phobos frown and trapped vathic in an energy bubble. "It's a good thing we expected this. Sakura, now." Raythor commanded. Phobos turned to the gate to see a pink haired human girl pull the lever to open the gate. "All hail Prince Phobos." "Prince Phobos" Prince Phobos" The Lurdens chanted with Raythor.

Phobos turned to Miranda. "Now my dear Miranda, time for your punishment for escaping without freeing me." Phobos said, sending blue lighting at Miranda. Miranda jumped out of the way, fearing what Phobos might do. The lighting struck the spot Miranda was once at and left a large dent in the stone floor. "Master please, I-I have information you may need." Miranda pleaded.

Phobos scowled. "And what information could you possibly have that I need?" Miranda thought of some thing quick. "The guardians have a new ally and he may be stronger than the guardians themselves, possibly as strong as Elyon." Phobos's eyes narrowed. "And how pray tell makes you think that?" Raythor asked.

Miranda spoke. "When I went to Earth with Sand Pit before he was destroyed, the blond boy donned another armor, different from the red dragon-like armor he had." This intrigued Phobos. "A dragon-like armor, explain this to me Raythor and who is this blond boy." Phobos commanded. Raythor bowed and explained. "The blond boy is named Naruto Uzumaki and the first time we fought him, he somehow put on armor that was red, silver, and gray that looked like a dragon. This pest has also somehow summoned a red dragon and wielded a strange sword. The different armor Miranda speaks of unknown to me."

Phobos turned back to Miranda. "Then explain what the different armor looked like, then I might consider sparring you from your punishment." Miranda nodded. "This armor was purple and silver with black clothing that resembled more like a type of snake. He also summoned a giant purple snake with a silver rhino humanoid and some kind of pinkish thing with wings and a sharp tail. Then they merged to make some kind of creature that destroyed Sand Pit by creating a vortex coming out of it's chest. There may be a chance he has more armors." The shape shifting spider said.

'I have to get to him before Phobos does. If Phobos gets that power, then there's no stopping him.' Miranda thought.

Phobos smirked. "Miranda, you just saved yourself this time, now lets pay this Uzumaki a visit. To the palace." Phobos said and started to walk out of the dungeon, Sakura had over heard the conversation. 'That demon must have stolen those armors from Sasuke-kun's clan.' She thought. Raythor asked "Master, what is your plan?" Phobos chuckled lightly. "I'm going to retake my throne, drain Elyon of her power, take the heart of Candracar from the guardians. Finally if this boy with the armors gets in my way, I'll destroy him and take his armors and powers." Miranda was relieved but she felt like she had to help Naruto so she volunteered to see what kind of defenses the rebels have.

-outside of the dungeon-

During the raid on Phobos's prison, The horn of warning activated when Phobos was freed. "The Horn of Warning. Phobos is free." Caleb said. "Good time for Blunk to take that long weekend. Or dig hole and never come out." Blunk said. The other guards arrived, running towards Caleb. "We must warn the Queen." "That could present a problem." Alborn said to Caleb.

-With Elyon and Trill-

Elyon and Trill went into a meditative trance, both going inside of Trill's memories. "Queen Elyon, these are your parents and yourself." Trill said as two people appeared with a baby in the arms of a woman. That baby turned out to be Elyon when she was younger.

-Earth-

Hay Lin had just finished making the delivery and walked down to the basement where Yan Lin was, Blunk was also with her. "We have a situation." Yan Lin said. "No situations, the guardians are totally scattered." Hay Lin said.

-with Taranee-

"Okay, search Quintessence. Whoa." Taranee said as she did a search on Quintessence on her laptop connected to her cell phone. Her father then quickly closed the laptop Taranee was on. "Taranee, this trip is about going back to nature. No computers, no technology, just nature. Come on, were going on a hike."

-With Will-

Will and her mother were walking through the museum. "Wow Will, look at these." Susan Vandom said. "Yeah, they're so woolly" Will remarked. Will then heard a voice that shouldn't be here. "Susan? Will? haha, Imagine running into you here." Mr. Collins said, walking towards the two Vandoms. Will just scoffed. "Please, I'm supposed to believe this is a coincidence?" Will asked, giving a stare at the two adults. "your right honey, it's not." Susan said. "So you don't know how to date my mother without lying to me about it." Will said to Mr. Collins.

"Will, the lies were my idea. You were so upset about us dating. I thought I'd see how things went first." Susan told Will, whom asked. "And this means it's going well?" Will asked before leaving. Susan was about to follow when Mr. Collins stopped her. "Give her some space." He said to the elder Vandom.

-With Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia-

"Hey how about a clam dig? All four of us as a family." Mrs. Lair asked. "I'm allergic to shell fish." Irma said. Mrs. Lair was skeptical and asked. "Since when?" Irma's cell phone went off. "Since now. Hello, shell fish allergies anonymous, how may I help you." "Irma, oh thank goodness. We couldn't reach Will or Taranee." Hay Lin's voice started. "Hay Lin chill, what's wrong?" Irma asked.

"Phobos has escaped, you have to get back here." Hay Lin said. Cornelia was also on the line and said she too far away, as did Irma. "I'll figure something out, just be ready." Hay Lin said as she hung up. "Oh I can't figure anything out." Hay Lin cried a second later.

-Meridian-

Miranda quickly arrived at the palace before Phobos could. 'I have to warn him. Phobos will want his power.' Miranda said as she made it to a walk way. She changed back to her human form when she was met with Caleb and some of the guards. "What are you doing here, Miranda?" Caleb asked, ready to draw his sword. Miranda said. "I came to tell you that Phobos plans to take back his throne after draining Elyon and taking the Guardians powers. He will even take Naruto's armor and power if he is with the guardians."

Caleb stared at Miranda. "Why are you giving this information?" Miranda looked at the ground. "I only joined the Knights to get revenge on Elyon because she was the first one that had treated me as a friend and when she took the throne, she looked me away. Originally I was hoping Phobos would let me keep Elyon as a servant, to protect her from becoming a black rose. But now I can't let Phobos take back the throne to ruin this world, not again and I also don't want a certain blond boy killed by Phobos and his power taken away." Miranda explained.

Caleb rose an eyebrow. "So Phobos will want Naruto's power too huh? I can't believe what I'm going to do, but I'm going to believe you. I don't trust you, so you'll have us escort you to a briefing room and tell us everything about the Knights of Vengeance and who's been pulling the strings. Phobos shouldn't be allowed to have the power he's trying to get." Caleb said with Miranda agreeing.

Miranda then was surrounded by the guards and was led inside to the palace.

-With Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Kushina-

Kushina was training Ino, Hinata, and Naruto in their chakra control and reserves. She was also angry when Naruto told her that almost all the academy teachers tried to hinder Naruto's training. "Okay, that's enough for today." Kushina said. The three genin sighed and started to take a break. "Naruto, I would like to speak with you for a minute." Kushina said, motioning Naruto to come with her. Naruto nodded and followed his mother.

"Yeah mom?" Naruto asked. Kushina turned to Naruto and asked. "How do you feel about Ino, Hinata, and the Guardians?" Naruto blushed a bit. "Well, Ino and Hinata are cute, and the girls are as well. For some reason, I just can't choose one of them over the other." Kushina smiled and hugged her son. "I knew that was the case, while we both know about the clan restoration act, it's better to earn the love the girls your crushing on."

Naruto nodded. The two then went back into the house where Ino and Hinata were talking with Hay Lin, Yan Lin, and Blunk. "Hay-Chan, Yan Lin-san what are you doing her?" Naruto asked. Hay Lin blushed a bit. "We have a problem, Phobos is free and is looking at taking back the throne. He will also drain Elyon's powers, try to take the heart, and is looking to steal your Kamen Rider ability."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "How did he get free?" Naruto asked. "It was no doubt the Knights of Vengeance that freed him." Yan Lin said. "But the other guardians are scattered and we need them to stop Phobos. There is a way to get them." The others looked at Yan Lin until Hay Lin asked. "How grandma?" Yan Lin held up her right hand and opened it to show two small transparent worlds. "Folding is crossing from one world to the next, Tele-Transporting is for the fast break with in a world."

Everyone else blinked and was speechless, well except for Hay Lin. "That's so cool, and any guardian can do it?" Yan Lin nodded. "Yep, after a decade of practice. Other wise you wind up stuck in places like a mud wrestling match."

Naruto had to chuckle at that. "But you must know how to do it." Hay Lin said. Yan Lin nodded. "I do, but Tele-Transporting drains my lifeforce because I'm no longer connected to an Auramere."

Hay Lin then came up with an idea. "I'm connected to an Auramere, take the energy from me, enough to get Taranee. Naruto can get Cornelia because she's bound to be some where near a reflection." Hay Lin said. Naruto was concerned of the negative effects of this. Hay Lin and Yan Lin held out their arms and locked their hands together. Hay Lin glowed of energy that went towards Yan Lin, giving her the energy for the Tele-Transporting ability. After the transfer was done, Hay Lin started to fall backwards, but Naruto caught her. "Hay-chan, are you alright?"

Hay Lin nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm going to try Will again, as soon as I catch my breath." She said a little weakly. Blunk opened a fold to get Irma and Yan Lin Tele-Transported to get Taranee and Naruto changed to Ryuki to get Cornelia.

-With Irma-

Irma was waiting for Hay Lin to call back when a fold opened in front of her and Blunk pulled her in.

-With Cornelia-

Cornelia was at a french cafe, waiting for Hay Lin's plan to happen. As the waiter was pouring Cornelia's drink, Ryuki suddenly appeared out of the window's reflection. "Cornelia-chan, lets go." Ryuki said, grabbing Cornelia and pulled her through. The waiter saw this and dropped his tray in disbelief.

-With Taranee-

Taranee was hiking behind her parents on a trail that was through a forest. Taranee's parents didn't see the yellow green flash that was behind the trees. Taranee turned to see Yan Lin. "Hike Over. Lets Go." Yan Lin said, grabbing Taranee and Tele Transporting back to where the others are.

-With Will-

"Ed why didn't you tell me about this earlier. I'm sorry Hay Lin, I'll be right there" Will said in a quiet voice. Will walked to a spot no one would notice a fold opening up.

-Meridian-

Miranda was sitting in a chair, waiting for someone to come in the room she was in. After a while, Caleb entered the room and started asking questions. "Okay, first up who's the one that got the Knights of Vengeance together and running them?" Miranda nodded and started explaining. "I don't know completely who she is, I just know her name which is Nerissa and that she has been sending us on missions of so called Vengeance."

Caleb nodded. "Okay, but why did she wait until now to free Phobos?" Miranda looked down. "She didn't plan that, Raythor did. Originally Nerissa wanted us to attack Alborn and Miriadel for protecting Elyon." Caleb rose an eyebrow. "So Nerissa must have been planning something else than what the Knights wanted."

He said with Miranda nodded. "Yes, when she returned from her last failed mission, she was speaking to herself about how her plain to get the Guardian's Heart of Candracar was ruined about a gold and bronze armored man. I guessed that was another one of Naruto's armors." Caleb knew that Naruto had several armors. "Okay, so we have another person wanting to take the heart from the guardians. Well, at least we know the name of the one who started the Knights of Vengeance."

"Caleb!" Aldarn yelled as he entered the room. "The Castle is under attack. It the Knights being led by Phobos and they have the Lurdens with them." Caleb looked at Miranda. "If you want to help Naruto, you'll have to fight against Phobos." Miranda nodded and left the room. Aldarn looked at Caleb. "Are you sure it is wise to fight with her?" Caleb shrugged. "I don't think it is, but we don't exactly have a choice."

-Outside-

Lurdens were marching towards the palace, being led by Phobos and the Knights of Vengeance, minus Miranda. Gargoyle managed to break open the gate. "Frost, you and Sakura take control of the Lurdens hold this gate with Gargoyle." Phobos commanded. "It shall be done my prince." Frost said. "The rest of my knights, follow your prince." Phobos and the remaining Knights walked into the palace.

-Inside-

Caleb and many palace guards were in the throne room, waiting for Phobos. The doors broke open and Phobos was smirking. "Ah, my throne." Phobos said walking through the broken door. Caleb drew his sword and charged at Phobos, attempting to strike the villain only to be stopped by Raythor's sword. "Fall back, Rrandevu back with the Queen in the Infinite City." Caleb ordered.

"So my sister hide beneath, it could take us weeks to find her down there." Phobos then held out his hand and his eyes glowed, catching Caleb in a trance and read his mind. 'Is she down there?' 'Ha, She's in the meditation chamber, where he'll never find her.' Phobos smirked and dropped his hand, and Caleb fell unconscious. Raythor held his sword over the back of Caleb's neck. "Shall I dispose of this one Master?" Raythor asked.

Phobos chuckled. "All in good time Raythor, right now I miss my baby sister." (Translation: Kill him after I drain my sisters power and destroy her.)

-Meditation chamber-

Elyon and Trill were looking through Trill's memories. Each memory Elyon was seeing horrified her. It showed the Queen and Royal Consort displeasing her infant presence and giving Phobos the 'Uchiha treatment' as Naruto would put it.

-Wave-

Gato had heard from one of his bandits doing a little recon work, while not a ninja they still did pretty good work, that there was some old woman saying about other worlds and got Gato's greed running. 'If I could travel to these other worlds, I'll become richer than before. All I have to do is catch this 'demon' that did so. Should be easy.' Gato thought.

-Meridian-

Phobos entered the room just outside of the Meditation chamber, where his Knights encountered Alborn, Miradel, Aldarn, Miranda and some more palace guards. The palace guards were taken down easily by Tracker's bats. Alborn was fighting off Tracker's dog. Miradel and Aldarn were being taken down by Tracker. Phobos saw Miranda about to help Alborn and scowled. "Miranda, you have not only failed me, but you sided with the enemy. I will no longer show mercy towards you. Prepare to be destroyed." Phobos said.

Miranda got ready to defend herself when both of them heard a voice say. "I don't think you'll have the chance." Phobos turned to see the guardians with Naruto, Ino, Kushina, and Hinata ready to fight. "Ah, the guardians and I presume that the blond boy is Naruto Uzumaki." Phobos said. Naruto nodded and said. "I'm guessing your Phobos." Phobos sneered. "You guessed right." Phobos sent out energy towards the group. The guardians flew off and the group of ninja evaded the attack.

Naruto ran and punched Tracker in the gut, helping Miradel and Aldarn. As Naruto did continued to fight, his body changed into Kuuga's Growing From armor. "Wow, I didn't know Naruto had a new armor." Cornelia said with the other girls agreeing. This also didn't go unnoticed by Phobos, and he wanted that armor.

Irma flew where Tracker's Dog was attacking Alborn. "Puppy need a bath?" Irma asked, sending a large spray of water at the evil dog. Tracker's bats started flying towards Will, but they were Shot down by Will's lighting ability. Hay Lin sent a blast of air at Raythor after he was far enough, but after sending the blast, Hay Lin landed on to the ground. "Still haven't fully recharged." Hay Lin said. Phobos had heard this and walked towards Hay Lin, but Cornelia tired stopping him by growing large flowers and set the pollen of like smoke bombs. One of the pollen blasts was heading towards Phobos, but it was stopped by the evil prince. Phobos then sent a shock wave that sent nearly everyone to the walls, the one's that weren't affected were Kuuga(That's what Naruto's going to be called when armored up in any of Kuuga's armor), Miranda, and Hay Lin, whom Phobos was about to destroy.

"Destroy the weakest link, and the rest will fall." Phobos said, charging up an energy sphere. Miranda then came from behind and punched Phobos in the face, distracting him long enough to let go of Hay Lin and help her get away. "Why are you helping me?" Hay Lin asked. Miranda sighed said. "I guess it's because your friends with Naruto and I've developed a crush on him." Hay Lin laughed a little. "So have I and the other girls, but there is a law in his home world that lets him have more than one girl as a wife."

Miranda was about to ask what she meant when Phobos sent and energy blast above their heads. "You will pay dearly for that Miranda." Phobos said, sending light blue electricity towards them, Miranda pushed Hay Lin out of the way and braced herself for the attack to hit, but it never came. Miranda saw that Kuuga was blocking the energy with his body until it stopped. Kuuga then collapsed and his armor disappeared, reverting back to Naruto. Miranda and Hay Lin quickly helped Naruto up.

"Why did you take that attack yourself?" Miranda asked. Naruto smirked and gave a thumbs up. "Because I saw you help Hay-chan, and I also saw in your eyes that you were hurt because of something and now you want to help. That's the reason. Miranda-chan" Miranda and Hay Lin couldn't help but blush. Phobos sneered. "Pathetic brat, you probably couldn't unleash that armors full potential like I would."

Naruto gave an angry glare at Phobos. "You wouldn't be able to even use my armor. Allow me to show you my Henshin." Naruto said bring his arms in front of his waist, causing Kuuga's belt to appear. Naruto then place his hand over the top of the buckle and raised his right arm over his left shoulder. Then he moved his left arm to this left hip while the right arm moved away from the left shoulder. Phobos charged and Naruto gave Phobos a right hook to the gut, causing Naruto's right arm to be covered in the same black bodysuit material, but had red shoulder and gauntlet armor.

Then Naruto punched with his left arm and the same thing happened, then a strange sound originated from his belt and Naruto become covered with a black bodysuit with the same armor as the growing form armor, only in red. The helmet also change with the same red eyes, but with larger gold horns. This was Kuuga's Mighty Form. Kuuga continually punched Phobos, some of which face. Kuuga then kick Phobos away from him and into a wall. Phobos got up and said. "Oh you will pay for that." Gargoyle, Frost, and Sakura broke into the Palace with the Lurdens.

The sight of Sakura being here shocked Ino, Hinata, and Kuuga. "Sakura, how did you get here and why are you with the bad guys." Sakura smirked. "I'm here to kill that baka demon, Naruto." The other girls eyes narrowed.

'Man, what a bitch' Will thought.

'I agree, she must be like those villagers of Naruto's world' Taranee thought, communicating with telepathy.

'what she said makes me want to bury her in dirt.' Cornelia remarked mentally.

'Can I join in and pour water with the dirt to make it harder on her?' Irma asked.

Hay Lin and Miranda helped the everyone else up. Kuuga got ready to fight when Elyon came out of the Meditation chamber. "Phobos, who said you could leave your room_ brother?_" Elyon asked. Phobos growled. "No, you shall not drop me of my throne a second time. You shall not." Phobos said before he was warped back to his cell, along with the Knights of Vengeance and the Lurdens. Sakura saw what happened and escaped before she was caught and everyone was distracted.

Elyon turned to see Miranda was helping Hay Lin walk and saw Kuuga's armor. "Okay, what happened while I was in the Meditation chamber?" The guardian's laughed a little and explained everything. "Well, I could put Miranda on probation if that was her reasons for being with the Knights of Vengeance, but who will keep watch on her?" Elyon asked. Kushina then said. "I can watch over her, I am known as the Bloody Habanero were I'm from for certain reasons and I can handle myself."

-At the Silver Dragon basement-

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Ino, Hinata, Miranda, Kushina and Naruto arrived back in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin walked in and asked. "how did things go?" Irma answered in her usual chipper mood. "We only beat Phobos." "Well, it was Naruto, Hay Lin, and Miranda that did it." Will said.

"But I almost blew it." Hay Lin said. Naruto shook his head. "If it wasn't for you, then Elyon would have lost all her power and the guardians wouldn't have been there to stop him." Miranda was glad that Phobos was locked away and she wasn't and was with her crush.

-Back at Meridian-

Trill was setting up the royal table with food and gave Blunk large leg of chicken like meat. Trill then picked up Blunk's Tooth of the Tonga. "My, this is an interesting trinket. Queen Elyon, what is wrong?" Trill asked. Elyon was looking down before saying. "How could you all lie about my birth parents?" Elyon asked.

"What?" "Elyon we would never." Alborn and Miradel said. "Weira and Zaden were horrible people. They didn't love me." Elyon said, standing up from her seat.

"Your mother loved you, she left you that jewel." Trill said. Elyon then pulled the jewel off her neck and threw it at Trill. "Take it back, I don't want it." Trill caught the jewel and started laughing menacingly, then a ring of blueish green energy flew upwards that changed her into the sorceress Nerissa. Elyon tried to use her powers to stop Nerissa, but found out they weren't working. "My powers, what have you done?" Elyon demanded. Nerissa held up the jewel. "This jewel, a true jewel of Weira's Crown, has been draining your power for months. That is why I gave it to you."

Elyon's eyes narrowed. "You lie, the real Trill gave it to me. Where is she." Nerissa shook her head. "There's no Trill, there never was. I served you as I served Phobos and the Rebellion, in humility waiting for this day. When the gem pulsed this morning I knew my time had come. No more need for Knights or Vengeance, all that remained was to convince you to give it to me willingly. Which is why I fed you false visions of your parents." Nerissa explained.

Elyon grew angry. "Monster." Elyon walked forward to catch Nerissa, but in a flash, Elyon was sealed with in the gem. "Too slow, whelp. The heart of Meridian is mine." Nerissa laughed before teleporting out of the palace.

-Konoha-

The shinobi council was arguing with the civilian and elders side of the council. "That demon brat should be marked a missing nin for leaving his mission." the fat civilian shouted. Before this could be press further, The hokage barged in. "I have had enough of you civilians and elders meddling in shinobi affairs. If I find one trace of evidence that you have done so or about those unknown ANBU, I will personally abolish the current civilian and elder councils and put up a more competent members." The hokage said. The civilians and elders were outraged and were about to make demands.

The Hokage and shinobi side of the council left the room.

-Heatherfeild-

The girls were disappointed that summer break was almost and they have to start school tomorrow. Taranee came in and said "Hey guys, isn't it great to go back to school, I thought summer break would never end." Okay make that most of the girls were disappointed that summer break was over. "Oh, can I hurt her? Please?" Irma asked. "Welcome to Taranee's handy dandy guide to Quintessence." Taranee announced, activating her laptop.

"Quintessence? That's the world the hag used to attack us." Cornelia said as the other guardians gathered to see Taranee's laptop screen. "But what does it have to do with the legend of the four dragons? that's about our powers." Hay Lin added.

"Right, each of the dragons controlled the four ancient elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, but nymph, Zing Ging, had a power too." Taranee explained. "Oh an 'X' Factor, like cafeteria mystery meat." Irma joked. Taranee started to explain again. "Quintessence. The fifth element. The ancient sages described exactly like electricity. They believe it can be found in lighting, but they also said it was the stuff of life. Like bio-electricity. Quintessence has the power to make things come to life."

"Kind of " Hay Lin remarked happily and obliviously. "Kind of like me, throwing lighting bolts, talking toasters, my power sounds like Quintessence." Will said. Cornelia remarked. "The Fifth Guardian gets the fifth element, makes sense."

"But what doesn't make sense is that the sorceress has the same power as me, only hers are the extra strength version. What's her connection to the guardians? What's her connection to me?" Will said/asked. What the girls didn't know was that Yan Lin was listening in, and didn't look uppity like usual.

-Naruto and Miranda-

Naruto was training under the bridge where the guardians and Miranda was watching him. "Um, why are you training? You beat Phobos with the power you have right now, so why do you train?" Miranda asked. Naruto smirked. "Because there maybe someone stronger than me and I have to train to become strong enough to become Hokage and protect my loved ones."

Miranda blinked. "Hokage? Is that like a Prince or something?" Naruto stopped training for a moment to explain what a Kage is. "A Hokage is the leader of the village I'm from, the village known as Konoha in the land of fire and Hokage stands for Fire Shadow." Miranda seemed to absorb the information. "Okay I understand that, but your strong right now, you probably could easily become this Hokage thing." Miranda said.

Naruto nodded. "That might be true, but I'd rather earn it with hard work. Also you never know when there's someone stronger." Miranda shrugged. "Well you got me there. Also can you teach me how to use chakra, I would like to use something to defend myself if I can change into my spider form." Naruto smiled. "Sure Miranda-chan, it would be my honor."

What the two didn't know was they were being watched by a spider like humanoid, or so it thought. Miranda smelled the humanoid's scent and whispered to Naruto. "There's some kind of spider like being not too far from us. I don't think hes friendly." Naruto nodded and looked around before the spider humanoid attacked. Naruto and Miranda moved out of the way and saw the humanoid was brown skinned with white cloth on his waist.

Naruto recognized what that kind of creature is. "It's a spider grongi." Miranda looked at Naruto. "a grongi?" Naruto quickly explained. "Grongi are similar to humans except they are humanoid versions of the animal they look like, and they can change into a human form. Grongi also like to fight." The spider grongi charged at Miranda and Naruto with two, fang like extrusions from the back of his right hand.

Naruto grabbed Miranda and picked her up bridal-style, jumped up the hill and put her down at the top of the hill. "Stay here." The spider grongi growled and spat a thick web thread at Naruto, trying to wrap it around him but Naruto cut it with a kunai knife. "I better change to Kuuga." The word 'Kuuga' caught the attention of the Spider Grongi. Naruto brought his hands in front of his waist like before, with the belt appearing. Naruto did the same motion he did during Phobos's attack. "Henshin" Naruto brought his right hand down to his left hip, then charged at the spider grongi, changing into Kamen Rider Kuuga.

_**"Kuuga!"**_ The spider Grongi shouted and charged at Kuuga. The two started fighting as the Spider Grongi was trying to slash Kuuga with is fang like extrusion. _**"Die Kuuga."**_ The grongi said in its language. Kuuga dodged each slash and punched it when ever he got the chance. The spider grongi was growling, and Kuuga was in a stance that made him ready for anything. The spider Grongi knew there was a chance it would be destroyed, but disregarded it and charged at Kuuga once again.

Kuuga sent some energy to his right leg and ran towards the grongi, with his right foot looking like it was on fire. Then Kuuga jumped in the air for a flying side kick. The grongi stopped in it's tracks and tried to make a turn around, but Kuuga kicked the grongi with the flaming foot before it could get away.

The grongi struggled to get up and a symbol was on its chest. _**"I'll Kill you Kuuga, kill, kill, kill, kill, KUUGA!"**_ The grongi shouted before it exploded. Kuuga reverted back to Naruto. Miranda ran down and hugged Naruto. "That was amazing. Now shall we start training?" Miranda asked with Naruto nodded.

-Meridian-

"I don't understand. Elyon's gone?" Caleb asked. "Captured by a sorceress in our mist. Trill." Alborn said. Miradel was worrying about Elyon's well being. "You mean she was posing as Trill." Caleb said. Alborn sighed. "It seems there never was a Trill. People who knew her for years can't recall her history, family, or even where she lives."

Caleb turned to Alborn. "But Trill help the Rebellion." "She may have had her for toppling Phobos, or a need to get close to the Queen, our daughter. She took Elyon and her power, all of it."

Caleb then looked at Blunk and said. "So we fetch some power players of our own." Blunk was about to grab his Tooth of the Tonga to fold when Mage said. "No, Stop." Mage got up from her seat and walked towards Blunk. "Your tooth, did Trill touch it?" Mage asked. Blunk nodded. Mage held out her hand with her ring and both items glowed. "It is as I feared. Trill, er the sorceress, also touched my ring. She cursed our talismans. Whom so ever uses them to fold will be destroyed." Mage explained.

"What, but how are we supposed to get the guardians?" Caleb asked. Blunk gave Mage the tooth, say he was 'too pretty' to be destroyed. "I will try to counteract the spell." Mage said, leaving with the tooth.

When no one was looking, Mage changed into Nerissa after with the help of a bluish green energy ring. "After all, we must save the Queen, mustn't we."

-Heatherfield-

The kids were heading to Sheffield for the new school year. Taranee's mother pulled her car up in front of the gate to Sheffield and Taranee saw Naruto wave at her. "Isn't that the boy you went to the dance with? So that's why your so excited to be back at school. Are you going to give me grandkids if you marry him?" Mrs. Cook said, making Taranee blush. "Mom!" Taranee said before getting out of the car. Mrs. Cook waved and drove off.

Taranee met up with the other guardians, Naruto, and Miranda. "So, we have to go through another year of this?" Naruto asked. Will nodded and said. "Yep, we have to keep coming to school till we're 18." The girls laughed as Naruto groaned. "By the way, has anyone seen Matt?" Will asked.

Naruto blinked and asked. "What does he look like?" Will took out a picture of her and Matt. Naruto looked at it and nodded. "I think I saw him on the way here, he went inside the school." Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Miranda, and Naruto went inside the school building. "Why do you think Matt went inside early?" Hay Lin asked. Miranda sniffed and said. "I know his scent since it was on slightly mixed with Will's and he's not to far. The thing is that I smell someone else with him, someone female."

Will wondered what Miranda meant until she saw Matt doing something that broke her heart. She, as well as the other guardians, Naruto and Miranda, saw that Matt was kissing another girl. Tears started flowing down Will's cheeks. "How could you Matt?" Will shouted, catching the attention of Matt and the girl he was kissing. "Catch you around tiger, go ahead and tell her." the girl said before running off. Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma were mad while Miranda and Naruto were confused. "What happened?" Naruto asked whispering. Irma explained. "Matt is Will's boyfriend, or rather soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"Um, hey Will. Uh, I can explain." Matt said. Will scowled. "Explain what? That your cheating on me? How can you explain better than that?" Matt sighed. "I just had to pick a girl that won't put out. I'm so glad that I picked someone else who would." Will's eyes widened and the other girls gasped, save for Miranda as she didn't know much about earth culture, and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think of me as nothing more than a sex toy?" Will asked, starting to become angry. Matt scoffed and said. "Girls are nothing but sex things."

WHAM

Matt was on the ground after a left hook from Naruto. "What was that for you jerk?" Matt asked, rubbing the cheek that was hit. Naruto then said. "I did that because your an idiot, you only charm girls to the point where you get what you want and dump them. I don't tolerate that. From this point on, if you so much as touch Will-chan, I will beat you into a coma and I would wait twenty years just to put you back it. You'll be like, 'Where am I' Pow, back into a coma. 'Where am I' Pow, back into a coma. 'Sir, visiting hours are over.' pow, I hit a nurse."

Will and the other girls laughed at that. Matt's eyes narrowed and he got up. "You bastard, just who do you think you are?" Matt grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, in hopes to intimidate him. That didn't work out well as Matt was knocked to the ground again. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and if you think you can use girls like play things, your going to be sorely wrong. Never come near Will-chan or her friends again if you still behave like you do now." Naruto said, death glaring at Matt and sent some KI to make a good enough intimidation.

Will smiled and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come on Naruto, lets head to class." Naruto nodded and the group left for class, leaving Matt on the ground in his visibly soiled pants.

-Meridian-

Caleb went to Mage's work room, after the village was attacked by the sorceress. He needed to get to Earth and get the guardians to fight Nerissa. Blunk was looking around and was creeped out by the room. "Blunk just remembered. Blunk left bath running and Blunk never miss bath." Blunk lied and tried to get away. Caleb grabbed Blunk's hood and dragged him to where the tooth was. Caleb almost grabbed the tooth, the only thing that stopped him was Mage grabbing his wrist.

"It is not yet safe. The curse has proven difficult to lift." Mage said. Caleb remarked. "I don't care. You said only the one who uses it to fold will be destroyed. If I fold, then Blunk can still warn the Guardians." Blunk then said. "Caleb too pretty to be destroyed too."

"If you are determent, there is one last spell, but the risk.." "Just do it" Caleb interrupted. Mage nodded and sent energy bolts on the tooth. "I don't know if it worked. The tooth still may destroy you."

Caleb grabbed the tooth and open a fold that took him and Blunk to Earth.

-Mountains-

A fold opened on top of a mountain, where Blunk and Caleb fell out. Blunk got up to see Caleb not moving. "Nooo, Caleb dead. Cold and dead." Blunk started crying. Caleb suddenly moved. "Caleb alive. Frosted, but alive. Where are we?" Caleb asked. "On top of mount thanoes. On Earth." Yan Lin said, wearing a winter jacket and carrying a stick with fire on it.

Yan Lin led Blunk and Caleb into a cave. "We were trying to reach the guardians. Elyon and Meridian-" Caleb started and Yan Lin interrupted. "Are in danger, but from whom? This cave may hold the answers, but I sincerely hope not."

They arrived to what looked like a cell with a bed on it. "Empty." Yan Lin said.

-Heatherfield-

The school day just ended and the students were leaving for home. As the Guardians, Naruto, and Miranda walked out of the gate and saw that Yan Lin's van drove up. "Get in quick." Caleb said in the back of the van. Kushina, Ino, and Hinata were there. After everyone got in. Yan Lin turned to the group. "We have to get to Candracar, to inform the Oracle what has happened."

Will pulled out the heart and the girls changed to their guardian forms.

-Candracar-

"But why didn't you tell us about Elyon's fate immediately?" Helenor asked. "The sorceress cursed my ring, I could not use it safely until now." The Mage said.

"Wait, what fate? Wheres Elyon?" Cornelia was worried for her friend. Caleb had a serious look on his face. "The sorceress took her." "So the hag has Elyon." Will said.

"It's worse, that hag is Nerissa." Yan Lin said, shocking the Oracle and the council. "Impossible." The mage said. "Okay, I didn't bring my Meridian Guide of Who's who, just who is Nerissa?" Irma asked. Miranda had a guess that the Nerissa that recruited her was the same Nerissa they were talking about.

"Nerissa was a guardian much like yourselves, but she started to become corrupted by the power of the Heart of Candracar. In turn I gave it to Cassady, another guardian that was with Yan Lin and Helenor. Nerissa begged for the heart back to the point where she had attacked Cassady. I had to imprison Nerissa and had hopes she would redeem herself. She is a greater threat now than she ever was then, now having taken Elyon's power. Nerissa is now as strong as you five guardians put together." The Oracle explained.

Naruto sighed. "So now we have a power hungry hag who's after the heart and has Elyon's power, well this couldn't get worse." Kushina hoped he was right. The oracle nodded. "Yes, but now it the time to reveal the guardian powers to their parents." "WHAT!" All five guardians shouted. "But I thought we should keep our power secret." Hay Lin said.

The Oracle nodded "Yes, and you must ask your parents to do the same by keeping that secret. You all will be needed in Naruto's world."

"Sure, and what are we supposed to tell our parents? 'Hey mom and dad, I'm a guardian with magic powers over an element and I'm going another world where I'll be fighting evil.' Yeah, that will go well." Cornelia remarked. Naruto shrugged. "Why don't we just bring them here to prove everything and explain everything too."

The guardians looked at Naruto and thought that might be a good idea for proof.

-Later-Heatherfield-

Will and the girls asked their parents to come to the Silver Dragon, except for Hay Lin's parents since their restaurant doubles as a home. Will and Susan Vandom arrived first, Then Irma and her parents, Next came Cornelia and her parents, Finally Taranee and her parents arrived. "Okay girls, why did you want us to meet here?" Susan asked.

Will nodded and said. "We have something to tell you, but Naruto has to be present with his mother and three friends." "Oh you mean that nice blond boy took Cornelia to the ice rink?" Mrs. Hale asked, she remembered him.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

Cornelia was walking home with Naruto after she finished Ice skating. "Thank you for taking me ice skating Naruto. I really enjoyed it." Cornelia squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and said. "No problem. I enjoyed it myself, but it wouldn't have been as great without you." Cornelia blushed and pecked Naruto on the cheek. "I'll see you later cutie." Cornelia said as she went inside her home, which was a large apartment.

After she entered the door, her mother was waiting for her with a smirk. "So Cornelia, who was that boy you kissed?" Cornelia blushed and answered. "He's Naruto, he took me to the ice rink and he's a new student at my school." Mrs. Hale smiled. "I see. Well he does look like a keeper, just don't make me a grandmother too soon." Cornelia blushed harder. "MOM, we haven't even gone out on an official date yet."

-Flashback no Jutsu, Kai-

Cornelia was blushing about that. "Hey, I said something similar about the same boy." Susan said. The other mothers agreed. The fathers were chuckling about the situation. While there was a conversation, Kushina entered the restaurant with Naruto, Miranda, Ino, and Hinata. "Naruto, you arrived." Irma said, hugging the blond with the other girls.

"Now that everyone is here, can we find out why we were asked to come here?" Mr. Lair asked. Kushina laughed lightly. "Well, how should we put this? I, as well my son, Ino, and Hinata are from a different world, as well as Miranda." Kushina started, and the adults looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What she says is true." Will said, pulling out the Heart of Candracar. "In fact, we'll take you to Candracar to prove it even more." Will opened a fold, shocking her mother and the other adults. The girls pulled their parents into the fold and arrived in Candracar. "Will, where are we?" Susan asked. Will smiled. "We're in Candracar." The adults were in awe and confusion. "But how did we get here?"

Naruto chuckled and said. "Magic, yes it exists. Will-chan, can you and the others go guardian and-" Will nodded and knew what Naruto was getting at, held out the Heart of Candracar and said. "Guardians Unite." In a bright flash, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin turned into their guardian forms.

"Oh my god." "Will, what happened to you?" "Wow, that's an impressive look on you Cornelia." That was some of the reactions from the parents. After explanations, Mrs. Lin then asked Naruto. "If you knew about this, do you have a transformation of some sort." Naruto nodded. "Yes, allow me to show you one of my armored form." Naruto brought his hands in front of his waist. A metal belt appeared and Naruto did the signature henshin pose for Kuuga. "Henshin." An whirling sound was heard and Naruto's form shifted to that of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Mr. Lair wondered about something. "Did you have anything to do with that weird explosion at the bridge a few days ago? We got a report of two people fighting on the riverbank and one of them exploded, leaving remains. The DNA was similar to human, but we couldn't tell what that was." The everyone else looked at Kuuga, whom nodded. "Yes, that was me fighting a Grongi, a being similar to human but have also other animal traits. The Grongi also have human forms and are dangerous as they love to fight. Normal weapons can't even harm then, not even your gun, it takes at least another Grongi or Kuuga to harm or kill them." Kuuga explained.

Mr. Lair scratched his head. "Well, how am I going to explain that? It under investigation and I can't exactly tell them the same thing you told me." Kuuga rubbed his helmet's chin. "Well, you could say they are Unidentified Life forms, they were called that before when the Kuuga before me fought them."

Miranda blinked. "How-" She started but Naruto shrugged and said. "It comes to me naturally for some reason." Susan sighed. "Back to the topic on hand, why didn't you all tell us about this sooner?"

Yan Lin answered that. "Because this is supposed to be secret so that no one comes and try to take the Heart of Candracar to use for their own purposes and abuse the power, being corrupted like those with a great deal of power. The guardians are to monitor the Worlds to keep the balance in check, basically fighting evil like those super heroes in the comics."

This started the parents worry mode. "I will not have my daughter fighting evil that could harm her, maybe even kill her." Sussan said with the rest of the parents agreeing.

Kushina said. "You have every right to worry, but I'm sure the girls can handle themselves if they beat a power-hungry, evil prince whom was willing to drain his sisters powers to add them to his own, then they should be allowed to fight the evil that may unbalance the rest of the worlds. My son will be helping them too, as will I and any others willing to do so."

Most of the parents calmed down. Susan was still in worry mode and Kuuga placed his hand on Susan's shoulder. "It's alright, I'll protect Will-chan with my life, just like I would do with the other girls." Kuuga said. The girls blushed hearing that Naruto/Kuuga would lay down his life to protect them.

Susan calmed down and said. "Alright I'll let her do her guardian thing, but if she gets so much as a scratch-" "You don't need to tell me twice, but there's another thing that needs to be discussed." Kuuga said. Mr. Hale rose an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

The guardians all said separately

"We want.." Will

"..To goto Naruto's world.." Taranee

"..and help his world.." Hay Lin

"..with all the problems it has.." Irma

"..and maybe start a family there." Cornelia

Mrs. Cook wondered. "Who are you going to start a family with? You all can't have the same boy."

Kushina chuckled. "Yeah, about that. In the ninja world, there's a clan restoration act of the Village of Konoha where Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and myself are from, and Naruto is the last male of his clan. So that means he can have multiple wives, not a harem where he just uses the girls, but he has a large enough heart to care for all the girls. Plus he's not like an Uchiha that would just use them to breed more of themselves for power. Girls, Naruto, why don't you get your stuff while I explain everything to them, and maybe convince them about this." Kushina explained and said.

The guardians nodded and changed back to their normal selves and opened a fold with Naruto following. Kushina turned back to the adults. "Okay, now let me explain everything about my son and the village."

-With Sakura-

"That damn demon baka, if that Queen didn't interfere, then I would have killed him and taken those armors back to Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered. Nerissa tele-transported right in front of Sakura and said. "Well now, you still can destroy that demon. He's going back to the world your from and I may grant you the power to defeat him, but we must get another that want's to kill the demon." Nerissa said, opening a fold and the two walked through.

-With the Guardians and Naruto-

The girls had packed their stuff for essentials, and a few things sexy to wear for Naruto. They arrived at the outside of the Silver Dragon restaurant and met back up with Naruto. "All packed girls?" Will and the others nodded and went inside. "Okay, ready to leave Heatherfield?" Will asked.

"I'm ready to go." Irma

"It should be interesting in Naruto's world." Taranee

"I hope there are salons at Konoha" Cornelia

"It should be fun." Hay Lin

Will remembered something. "Oh Naruto, we can free Kyuubi if you want." Naruto looked surprised, both that the girls knew about Kyuubi and that they can free her. "You can? How?" Will held up the heart. "I just have to hold this by the seal and she'll be free." Naruto smiled and hugged Will. "Thank you."

Will blushed. "Y-Your welcome. Now where's the seal?" Naruto lifted his shirt and sent chakra to is stomach region, showing the seal. The girls blushed at the sight of the blonds well toned abs. Will held the Heart of Candracar and both it and the seal glowed brightly. After awhile, a beautiful woman with red hair, red eyes, and wearing a red kimono appeared after the light faded. "Thank you Will-san, I never though the heart could do that. Oh and call me Hikari." Hikari, who also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Your welcome Hikari." Will said, slightly jealous of Hikari's beauty. Hikari turned to Naruto and said. "Naruto, go in a meditative state to visit your mind. The previous riders want to talk to you." Naruto nodded and sat down, closing his eyes and focused going to his mind. The girls started to wait for Naruto to break the meditative state.

-With Matt-

Matt was angry, he was threatened by some blond boy. "God, if I see that brat again, I kill him and have sex with Will on his grave, even if I have to force myself on her." Matt said to himself.

"Ah, so you want to destroy the blond brat for stealing the Guardian Leader from you. I could be some assistance." An old lady said. Matt rose an eye brow and said. "How do you know of Will being a Guardian?" The old woman cackled and replied. "I know many things child. I can grant you a power to make the Guardian's yours and destroy the blond brat, if you give me the Heart of Candracar."

Matt smirked. "Deal, I always thought all the girls could make a great concubine harem." Matt was also carrying a Dorm mouse that was in Matt's hood, crawling on top of Matt's head. (I think that's what Matt's pet species is, and funny thing, it's call Mr. Huggles.)

"Excellent. I am Nerissa, and you are welcome to the Knights of Destruction." Nerissa opened a fold and Matt walked through it after Nerissa did.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto found himself in a city much like Heatherfield, but still unfamiliar. "Okay, My mind changed after meeting Hikari-chan." "Yes it has." A voice behind Naruto said. Naruto turned to see Kuuga with a group of other riders, some of which were the mirror world riders. "Um hi, Hikari-chan said you all wanted to speak with me."

They all nodded and Ryuki spoke. "Yes, we wanted to see what your ambitions are with our powers. What would you do with them if you gained them all." Naruto had a serious look on his face, saying. "I will use the powers of the Kamen Riders to protect everyone I care about, even if I have to go down the path of darkness and sell my soul away." All the riders nodded and the one in Magenta armor said. "You words hold no lies and you show determination. We riders grant you full access for our powers and armor." All the riders piled their hands on top of each other, waiting for Naruto to put his on.

Naruto smiled and said. "Thank you, I will remember you all." Naruto placed his hand on the riders hands, and started fading back to consciousness.

-Mount Thanos-

Nerissa arrived with Matt and Sakura was there waiting. "Okay, now what's this power your going to give me to kill the demon." Matt rose his eyebrow. "What demon?" Nerissa chuckled. "The blond brat you met was also a demon from Sakura's world, I'm going to give both of you a power to destroy him and take the guardian's powers away from them. But first, Quintessence." Nerissa shot blue lighting at a Ice wall, cracking it down a large chunk of ice. The ice then started to take on a humanoid form with white wings.

"I shall Name you Tridart, the Despair." The humanoid ice man, now known as Tridart, bowed and said. "Yes mistress." Nerissa then blasted more lighting at the hole where the ice chunk was, causing molten rock to come out. "Quintessence. I shall name you Ember, the Pain." Nerissa said, bringing the lava to live in a female humanoid shape with red wings. "I live, thank you mistress Nerissa."

Nerissa turned to Matt and Mr. Huggles. "I shall now turn you both in Shagon(Matt), my angel of destruction and Khor, the Destroyer(Mr. Huggles.). Quintessence" Matt was surrounded by blue lighting, his body grew to a full adult with muscles. He wore a green vest with green pants and black boots. Shagon also had a gold mask on his face and had large black wings on his back. Khor, was a 5'10" and more beastly. He wore a sleeveless battle shirt with a loin cloth below his waist.

Sakura smirked. "Impressive, I wonder what powers I will have." Nerissa smirked, this was almost too easy. "And you will be Yashaki, a demon killer." Nerissa then sent Quintessence energy at Sakura, changer her red clothing into a crimson tank top. She kept the shorts, but they went past her knees and into the middle of her shins. Then her blue ninja sandals changed to black combat boots. On her arms were silver bladed gauntlest. Sakura's hair grew longer to the middle of her back. Her face then gained a blank mask, much like an ANBU mask with out the animal design. Sakura was now Yashaki the Demon Killer.

"Now my Knights of Destruction, to the Ninja world." Nerissa opened a fold and the group went inside it, heading to the next world.

-Candracar-

"So to nutshell it, your saying that because of an evil man in your world, you husband had to seal a giant fox with nine tails into your son at the cost of his life. Not to mention you were kidnapped to be used as a control for your son for old war hawk who is delusional and crazy, and your son had been alone for his whole life, suffering from the torment of being a container for said fox." Mr. Cook said.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, and being a jinchuuriki isn't easy as they are hated by the village they live in, and most of them are being abused for it. Some gone mad because of this."

Susan was angry. "How could a village do that to anyone like that?" The Oracle walked up and answered that question. "Because they do not understand that the Biju are peaceful unless provoked and are the protectors of their world."

A fold open up and the girls with Naruto and Hikari. "So, have you decided?" Will asked. The parents nodded. "We have decided to let you go with Naruto, it's your own choice and we can't stop you from making it." Susan said.

Mr. Lair looked at Naruto and said. "Take good care of the girls, and if you break their hearts-" "Mom would kill me first before you all would." Naruto remarked. Kushina laughed. "It's true, I would."

The Oracle nodded. "Now is the time to head to Naruto's world, this fold will take you to Wave country." The Oracle said, opening a fold that showed the forest of wave. "Be warned, there is a danger that awaits you all." Everyone nodded and Kushina, the guardians, Ino, Hinata,(They know the truth about Naruto and respect him for it.), Miranda, Hikari and Naruto walked through it, going to the ninja world.

Another fold opened and the Oracle said. "This will take you back to your world and please keep this secret." Mrs. Lair waved her hand. "Don't worry, they wouldn't believe us any way."

-Wave-

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kushina, Miranda, Hikari and the Guardians jumped out of the fold and saw they were in the forest not too far from Tazuna's house. "Alright, we're here in Wave, the place I have a mission to finish." Naruto said. The group started to walk toward the house when they heard a voice. "Stop" They turned to see...

-Cliffhanger no Jutsu-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Sorry for being so late, I had a lot of work at School and Now I'm out for the summer. Also sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I like to keep the rest a surprise.

Will: Oh man, I wanted to see what would happen next.

Miranda: Don't worry, Now Decade can update this faster during the summer.

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Read and Review.


	6. Battle of Wave, Homecoming, Surprises

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Here's an new chapter of Naruto: the Guardian Kamen Rider and I'm raising the rating to M for certain reasons in the future.

Hay Lin: yay, a new chapter

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Thanks and the harem will consist of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Ino, Hinata, Miranda, Tenten, Temari, Fem. Haku, Fu, Yugito, Hana, Tayuya, Kin, Anko, Kurenai, Shion, samui, karui, kurotsuchi, Tsume, Ayame Ichiraku, Mei Terumi(5th Mizukage), Fem. Nanabi(Nemuri), Susan Vandom(Will's mom(It was a request and I know how I can do this)) and Fem. Kyuubi(Hikari) and who ever the readers suggest.

Also because of reviews, Hinata is back in the harem.

-story start-

The group turned to see...three ROOT ANBU. "Your coming with us Uzumaki. You and those girls." The leader of the group said. Another ROOT recognized Kushina. "Captain, look. Kushina Uzumaki is with them." The Bear ROOT said. The captain turned and saw it was true. "How did you escape?"

Kushina smirked. "I had a little help. Naruto, these are ROOT ANBU, and are very dangerous." Naruto nodded and shifted into a stance. Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Your not leaving us out of the fight. Guardians Unite." Will said. Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee changed into their guardian forms. Miranda, Hikari, Ino, Hinata, and Kushina got into fighting stance. The ROOT ANBU charged at the group.

Irma and Hay Lin did a combo with their powers by freezing the feet of two of the ROOT ANBU's feet. Taranee heated up the Tanto handles, melting them to trap the blade inside their sheaths. Kushina was handling the Captain with Hikari. Naruto came up from behind one of the other ROOT ANBU, kicking the ROOT ANBU in the back and snapping the spine. The ROOT ANBU was now paralyzed and couldn't move. The other broke free with a fire Jutsu and charged at Cornelia, big mistake.

Cornelia then summoned large tree roots and wrapped them around the ROOT ANBU. "Captain, the blond girl has the Mokuton bloodline." The captured the ROOT shouted. The Captain heard what the fellow ROOT said. "A female Senju using the Mokuton, this is unheard of and Danzo-sama will be interested in this."

Hikari's eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting that corrupt man get any power. Will-san now." Will nodded and sent a blue lighting bolt at the ROOT in the base of his neck, messing with his nerves system. the ROOT ANBU collapsed to the ground, moving in a spastic motion. "You think I hit him a little with too much?" Will asked.

Kushina shook her head. "Nope, and let's tie them up." Naruto pulled out a rope and the group tied all three ROOT ANBU to each others backs. Naruto then looked at the leader point blank in they eyes. "Okay, where is Danzo's base of operation." The Captain smirked under his mask. "You'll never get us to talk, hhurgg" The three roots then began to convulse and foam started leaking from the masks. The Guardians backed up and Kushina's eyes narrow. "Damn it, they had cyanide capsules in there teeth. Looks like we aren't going to get anything useful from them." Kushina then did a fire jutsu to burn the bodies, shocking the girls.

"Whoa, why did you burn the bodies?" Taranee asked. Kushina explained her reasons. "Even though they were the enemy, they were still shinobi of Konoha. If their bodies were stolen and studied, then the village may be compromised for how much training is done to the body and what jutsu they've been using lately. That is why we have to burn them."

The guardian's shivered at that, they might not get used to this world. Naruto nodded and led the group to Tazuna's house. They arrived within 10 to 15 minutes and Naruto knocked on the door. The door opened and showed it was Kakashi who answered the door. "Naruto? Where have you been? I've been looking for you for nearly a whole week." Kakashi asked before noticing Kushina. "Kushina? Where were you after Naruto was born."

Naruto was about to explain when Will beat him to the punch. "Kushina was kidnapped when Naruto was born and Naruto was helping us with problems where we're from, as did his mother, Ino, and Hinata." Kakashi looked at Will and the other girls, asking. "Um, who are you all?"

The guardians said. "I'm Will" "Irma" "Taranee" "Cornelia" "Hay Lin" They individually said before saying together. "And we're the guardians of the infinite dimensions." Miranda introduced herself. "I'm Miranda, but I'm not a guardian and let's just say I'm not an ordinary person."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Hikari. "And you would be?" Hikari smirked. "I'm Hikari, but you would best know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kakashi's eye widened and was about to get a kunai when Naruto said. "Wait Kakashi-sensei, she's not going to attack us. The reason she attacked Konoha was because of the snake bastard Orochimaru."

Kakashi calmed down and shook his head. "Of course, Orochimaru did always hate Konoha." Kakashi said. Kakashi motioned the group to come in the house. When they did, Sasuke returned from training. Sasuke saw Naruto and grabbed the blonds shirt collar and demanded. "I want to know what Kakashi trained you in, NOW."

Cornelia pushed Sasuke off of Naruto. Sasuke glared at Cornelia. "Who are you and why did you stop me from taking what rightfully belongs to me." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you act like a spoiled brat and Naruto doesn't have to tell you anything he was taught, and I'm Cornelia. Better remember that bub."

Sasuke scowled, but smirked. "Why bother with a loser like that dobe, when you girls can be with an elite ninja like myself." Kakashi shook his head. 'Your ego's going to be the death of you Sasuke' Kakashi thought.

Naruto flicked Sasuke's forehead and pushed him out of the way, but not before saying. "Listen Teme, the girls will chose who they want to be with, and your name or title won't influence them."

Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Miranda, Ino, Hinata and Hikari nodded. "Yep, and the one who we want to be with is Naruto, not some pompous brat." Will said, with the other girls agreeing. Kushina chuckled, she was glad that Naruto has some girls to love. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You will help me rebuild my clan, even if you are forced to. Your nothing but a bunch of pieces of me-"

WHAM

Sasuke was knocked out cold by Naruto's dangerous right hook. "Damn Teme, glad I shut him up." Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Well Naruto, you have some explaining to do." Naruto nodded and explained everything to his sensei

-Later-in a Forest-

Naruto was with the Guardians and Miranda were outside and ready to train. "Alright girls, first up is a chakra control exercise. This one is the tree climbing exercise." The girls rose their eyebrows. "And this helps with Chakra control how?" Taranee asked. Naruto chuckled. "Your going to focus your chakra in your feet, and walk up the tree. Allow me to show you." Naruto then did the ram sign before walking up the tree that was next to him, amazing the girls.

"Cool, how do we do that?" Hay Lin asked. Naruto jumped down and landed on his feet. "You focus your charka into your feet, sending a certain amount to it that will allow you walk up the tree. The only thing is that the feet are the hardest part to send chakra." The girls nodded and copied what Naruto, though Will and Cornelia sent a little too much which blasted them off their tree. Luckily for them, Naruto caught them both. The other girls just slipped, but again, Naruto caught them with shadow clones.

Naruto chuckled and said. "Don't worry, It'll take time to cont-OOF" Naruto started until he was ran into by a tan girl in white clothing with green hair. She also had pink eyes. "Sorry, I was- oh no they're here." The girl said. Naruto wondered what she meant when the group saw two guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them. "Akatsuki." The green haired girls said. Naruto heard of them, as he over heard the Third Hokage talking with another guy about them.

"So they're Akastuki members" Naruto said, catching the attention of the girls. "Akatsuki? What's that?" Cornelia asked, hoping it didn't involve Naruto in a way. Naruto explained. "I over heard Old Man Third talking about this group that call themselves the Akatsuki. They are S-ranked missing ninja that hunt Jinchuuriki like me for some unknown purpose." The green haired girl looked at Naruto. "Your a Jinchuuriki too?" She asked.

Before Naruto could answer, the two cloaked men spoke. "Ah, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well as the Nanabi Jinchuurki. It must be our lucky day, yeah." The blond haired man said. Naruto helped the green haired girl up and said. "Girls, keep her safe, I'll handle these numb skulls."

The two men chuckled and the shorter, bulkier one said. "And how are you going to do that?" Naruto pulled out a belt out it was black and silver and the buckle had a circle on it with a strange symbol on it. The buckle also had four buttons, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one purple. Naruto swung the belt around his waist, attaching it and pulled out a black and gray rectangular item. Naruto then pressed the red button.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Ladies, if I am acting weird to you, I'm being possessed by an Imagin named Momotaros, which I'll explain later. Henshin." Naruto said swiping the rectangular item across the buckle of the belt. **"Sword Form"** The buckle said as a train like sound was heard and Naruto was covered in a black body suit with white armor on the legs and arms and black armor on the chest. Out of nowhere, a red ball appeared and left behind red metal pieces of armor that connected to the chest armor, making a samurai look. Then the red ball touched the helmet and a peach shaped lens appeared, traveling to where the eye pieces would be and the peach shaped lens split in half. This was Den-O Sword Form

"Ore Sanju" Den-O said. The two Akatsuki members were confused, but didn't care. "Like some armor is going to help you, yeah." The Blond haired Akatsuki member said.

Den-O chuckled. "This is no ordinary armor, you futanari no yaro(Hermaphrodite jerk)" The shorter Akatsuki member chuckled and the green haired girl laughed out loud at the Blond haired Akatsuki member. The other girls were confused. "What did he say?" Will asked the girl. "He called Deidara, an S-Ranked Criminal and member of the Akatsuki, a Hermaphrodite jerk"

The other girls blinked before starting to laugh. Deidara, the Blond haired man, growled and shouted. "I'm going to kill you for that, yeah." The shorter Akatsuki member stopped Deidara. "Enough Deidara, I'll handle him. We can't risk completely destroying him, other wise Leader-sama will become enraged at the loss of the Kyuubi." Deidara grumbled before saying. "Fine Sasori, you knock him out and we'll take both him and the girl to the base for extraction, yeah."

"Extraction huh? Too bad the Fox is no longer in this body." Den-O said. Sasori's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" "The fox was freed with some help and I'm not going to tell you who because you won't survive long enough to find out." Den-O said, pulling the items attached to his belt and made a sword out of them. "Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze" Den-O shouted and slashed at Sasori. Sasori jumped back and a scorpion like tail came out.

"Bring it on Scorpion-Yaro" Den-O shouted. Sasori then pulled off his cloak and lower face mask. The Right arm was like a club and the mouth looked fake and there was a giant face on the back with the metal scorpion like tail coming out of the mouth. Sasori chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy turning you into a puppet after extracting the fox from you. There is no way the fox can be freed safely. Maybe I'll turn those other girls into puppets if they put up a good fight."

Den-O growled and charged at Sasori. "Behold my Hissatsu Attack, Part 1" Den-O shouted and brought the sword down so fast that Sasori didn't have time to block it. Just as the sword collided with the body, another cloaked figure came out of what was thought to be Sasori. The body smashed like it was wood. "You smashed Hiruko, you will pay for destroying my Puppet armor." A red haired man said taking out a scroll.

Den-O was curious as to what the red haired man was doing. Sasori, the red haired man, released a puppet that fairly resembled a human. "This is my favorite puppet. I had a difficultly getting the Third Kazekage's body to make it my puppet." Sasori said and sent his puppet at Den-O. The puppet had weapons coming out of its arms. Den-O blocked the incoming attacks with his sword. "Hmp, like some human turned puppet is going to hurt me." Den-O said. Sasori chuckled. "This is no ordinary puppet, it still has the Third Kazekage's bloodline limit." Sasori smirked as the puppets mouth opened up and what looked like metallic sand floated out.

Den-O took a step back and saw that the metallic sand was really iron filaments. 'Okay, so what's the deal of him saying that its a human puppet and the floating Iron Filaments?' Den-O thought. 'I know the reason. He's an S-Class rouge ninja here, meaning he dangerous and he turns people that he kills into puppets if they have a use or bloodline that is valuable. As for the iron, The third Kazekage had a unique ability to make his chakra magnetic and controls sand like iron.' Naruto told Den-O(Remember, Naruto's being possessed by Momotaros for Sword Form)

Den-O growled and dodged the incoming attack of iron. Den-O then sliced off the arms and head of the human puppet. Sasori became enraged and too off his cloak, revealing a puppet like body. "Y-Your a puppet as well?" Den-O asked. Sasori smirked as blades came out of his sides and a cable reel in his stomach. "Yes, and your going to be one next after we take the Kyuubi from you." Sasori said.

Den-O was on guard for anything. Sasori then sent a stinger at the end of the cable towards Den-O. Den-O tried blocking it, but the cable wrapped around Den-O. Sasori began to pull Den-O towards him. "Deidara, get the Nanabi Jinchuuriki." Deidara rolled his eyes and started walking towards the tan girl. Den-O growled and pulled hard on the cable, causing Sasori to lose balance. Then using his sword, Den-O managed to free himself and quickly ran towards Deidara. Deidara sent a clay spider at Den-O.

"Hmp, what can one small spider do to me?" Den-O said. Deidara smirked and the spider jumped onto Den-O's chest. "Katsu" Deidara commanded and the spider exploded.

The girls gasped, they were afraid that Naruto might be seriously injured. Smoke was coming off of Den-O's chest as he got up. "Okay, keep an eye out for exploding clay. I'll get you for that you futanari no yaro" Den-O shouted. Deidara's visible eye twitched and shouted. "STOP CALLING ME THAT,yeah."

Den-O chuckled. "Then try to make me stop." Deidara was about to pull out more clay to make bombs when Sasori stopped him. "Deidara, I told you that we can't risk destroying the Jinchuuriki with your bombs. I'll deal with him." Sasori charged at Den-O, but didn't see Den-O swing the rectangular item across the belt again. **"Full Charge"** The belt said as red electricity came from the belt to the handle of the sword.

The tip of the sword where the main blade was sprang up into the air with red energy connecting it to the rest of the sword. Den-O then swung the sword, with the energy linked blade following the motions. The blade slashed right through Sasori's body and weapons. Den-O then brought the sword up for the final strike with the blade following suit.

Sasori was recovering from the earlier strikes on him, focusing on moving. "Behold My Hissatsu Attack, Part 2" Den-O said, making the final slash. Sasori heard this and saw the blade come down too fast for him to dodge because of his damages. The blade sliced him in half and a large release of energy caused the living puppet to explode, destroying the Akatsuki member.

Deidara was shocked, his partner was destroyed in front of him. "You win this time brat, but I'll be back to get you and the Nanabi." Deidara said, getting on a giant clay bird and flew off. Den-O humphed and let Naruto take control of his body again. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Miranda ran up to Naruto with the green haired girl.

"Naruto, that was amazing." Hay Lin said. "How did you do all that?" Will asked. Naruto chuckled and said. "Thanks and here's the explanation on how. The Kamen Rider I changed into was Kamen Rider Den-O, the Kamen Rider of Time. Den-O's forms depend on what Imagin is possessing the body. For the sword form I was being possessed by Momotaros, a red oni like imagin that is hot headed." The girls giggled.

Finally the green haired girl introduced herself. "Thank you for your help, I'm Fu. It's nice to meet a fellow Jinchuuriki." Fu said. Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto. It is nice, but I'm no longer a Jinchuuriki." Fu tilted her head in confusion. "How are you no longer a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto and the girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, it was our doing. I have an item called the Heart of Kandrakar that can safely unseal any biju, but it will leave them with a few tails of power." Will explained. Fu's eyes widened. "You can unseal the Nanabi from me?" Will nodded. "Yeah, but how did you get the Nanabi?" Naruto asked.

Fu looked at the ground. "The Nanabi was sealed in me to when I was a child to be used as a weapon to defend my Village for war if the Waterfall is attacked. My village didn't treat me well, trying to break my will to make an emotionless weapon, including attacking me to the point I had to be hospitalized." Naruto clenched his fist. Fu continued. "After one attack, I was sent to my mind scape and I met Nanabi. It turned out the Nanabi is a girl and her name is Nemuri. I should warn you she's a bit out going and will be extremely happy to drink Sake again when you release her."

Naruto sweat dropped and let Will pull out the heart of Kandrakar. "Just show us where the seal is and Nemuri will be unsealed." Will told Fu. Fu blushed a bit. "Um, can Naruto turn around? The seal is on my chest and..." Fu didn't finish. "It's okay, but I'm going to kill the idiot pervert who sealed the Nemuri like that." Naruto said turning around. Fu showed the seal and Will held the Heart of Kandrakar close to it. The heart glowed and the seal did as well. After a bright flash, a woman with a deeper green hair with red eyes whom wore a white jacket, pants, and boots.(Think Haruko from FLCL only with green hair, red eyes, and white clothes)

The woman blinked before smirking. Fu put her shirt down and Will said. "Okay, now Nemuri's out. You can turn around Naru-mmhp." Will said before Nemuri pressed her lips against Will's. The other girls jaws went slack, Fu groaned and muttered 'Not again', and Naruto blinked. Nemuri took her lips off Will's and asked. "Now wheres that sexy blond boy?" Naruto felt something that told him to run, and he tried to. Keyword tried, Naruto was tackled down by Nemuri. Nemuri lifted up Naruto and started to lift his shirt off of him, she also has part of her hand in Naruto's pants.

Will snapped out of her stupor and all the girls had to pry Nemuri off of Naruto. Fu started scolding Nemuri. "Nemuri, we don't molest friends, no matter how cute they are." Nemuri put on a pouting look. "But Fu-chaaaaaan..." Nemuri whined. "No molesting friends." Fu repeated sternly. Nemuri cried anime style tears.

Fu turned to Naruto. "Sorry about Nemuri trying to molest you. She tried the same thing to me when I met her, she's very out going like I said." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, just make sure she stays out of trouble until she gets all her power back." Fu thanked Naruto and the girls and left with Nemuri back to the Waterfall Village, but Nemuri sneaked a kiss from Naruto before leaving.

-Elsewhere-

Nerissa and her Knights of Destruction were on top of a large hill at Wave Country. "So this is your world Yashaki, it is interesting." Shagon said. Yashaki scoffed. "This is barely a sight, all the people are pathetic to let a shrimp take over their country and have no shinobi forces." She said.

Nerissa smirked. "Yashaki, I want you to change back and go back to your team. Wait for my permission to change back to face the guardians, until then hide your powers." Yashaki nodded and changed back to Sakura after a ring of blue energy appeared, allowing her change. Sakura took off to her team and Nerissa turned to the remaining Knights of Destruction. "I want you all to explore this world and find out what you can, even blend in if it comes to it." The rest of the Knights bowed and said. "Yes Nerissa."

Nerissa opened a fold, going to Earth.

-Heatherfield-

In a cave, the Grongi were gathered and bowed to their leader, Daguva. _**"My fellow Grongi, it seems that Kuuga has left this world. With the help of a sorceress, we will go to where Kuuga is and destroy him so we can continue our game of hunting the Linto."**_ Daguva said, staying hidden in the shadows. The Grongi cheered and walked forward, heading towards a fold. As the Grongi entered the fold, Daguva came out into the light, revealing his white and gold stag beetle like form. _**"Kuuga, One of us will die when we meet."**_ He said, heading towards the fold.

-Konoha-

Sarutobi had just gotten another message from Kakashi and was glad that Naruto had returned. He also read about how Sakura left without permission to fight Naruto, making her a traitor. 'Now I have some leverage over Haruno, that is if her daughter doesn't return. Then again Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and the Guardians must have found out.' Sarutobi thought.

Sarutobi then took out a familiar orange book and started to giggle perversely.

-Wave-

"Run that by me again Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto repeated himself. "When me and the girls were training, another jinchuuriki containing the Nanabi ran into me while running way from two Akatsuki members. I fought one of them as Den-O in Sword Form, but to do that I had to be possessed by Momotaros, an Imagin of Den-O's forms. When I fought, I faced a guy who was a living puppet and destroyed him. The other escaped."

Kakashi was rubbing his temples. 'Great, just what I need.' He thought sarcastically. Kushina sighed and said. "Naruto, while I'm glad you handled your own against an S-rank missing nin, you could have gotten hurt and you should have called us for back up." Naruto was shuddering at the tone his mother gave him.

Before this could be pressed further, Sasuke walked in after training. Sasuke glared at Naruto before heading upstairs. Kushina told Naruto to not let it happen again. The girls brought out dinner, most of which was grown with the help of Cornelia's and Irma's powers, earlier they had grown enough food to feed the whole village for a few weeks, free of charge.

Everyone sat down and Kakashi called Sasuke down. The Uchiha walked down and sat at the table far from Naruto and glared at him while Sasuke ate. Tazuna was really enjoying the meal. "My my, Tsunami did you cooking improve? This is better than usual." Tazuna asked. Tsunami smiled. "Well, you have these girls to thank for that, they helped me cook the food after using their abilities to grow it." The girls smiled. "It was no problem, but I'm sure things will be better after this Gato guy is taken down." Will said optimistically.

Inari scowled. "Why bother, Gato will just kill you all." Inari said before getting up and leaving. "What's his problem?" Irma asked. Hay Lin agreed. "Yeah, why is he like that?" Tazuna sighed. "Inari was happier young boy when he met Kaiza and took him as a Surrogate father, but when Gato came and started draining this village dry, Kaiza tried to stop him. Gato used Kaiza as an example to people being a hero, by killing him." The girls gasped and Naruto clenched his fist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't care, he just wanted power. While everyone was eating, they heard a knock on the door. Tsunami answered and everyone saw it was Sakura. "Hello, I'm back from-" Sakura started until Cornelia interrupted her. "From Meridian some how. I don't know how you got back, but if you attempt to attack Naruto again, I'll bury you in a mountain of dirt and trees."

Sasuke heard what Cornelia said. 'She knows the Mokuton Jutsu of the Shodaime? I will force her to teach me them.' Sasuke thought. Sakura put on in innocent look. "I don't know what your talking about, I was doing some recon on Gato." Sakura said too innocently. The other girls glared and was ready to take her down if she made one attack against Naruto.

Kakashi blankly stared at Sakura. "I know your lying because I saw you defected from the mission and your going on report." Sakura scowled and sat down. Ino and Hinata seemed to distrust Sakura as well.

-later-

Irma was near a stream, practicing water jutsu Kushina and Kakashi had showed her, as well as some of the chakra exercises. "Okay, lets try this. Mizu Bushin no Jutsu." Irma said as the water from the stream to Irma's shape before collapsing. Irma sighed. "Man, this is harder than getting my Guardian powers down."

Irma sat down under a tree and yawned. "I'm beat from training." Irma heard a chuckle. "Yeah, that tends to happen." Naruto said appearing behind Irma. He then sat next to Irma. "So whats on your mind?" Naruto asked. Irma grabbed Naruto's arm and laid her head on the blond's shoulder. "Other than how hard training is, your on my mind."

Naruto smiled and asked. "What has me in your mind?" Irma put her finger on her chin. "Well, your qualities come into mind. Your funny, loyal, quick thinking, and a nice guy to be around. I especially liked how you defended Will when Matt cheated on her. I felt something when you did that." Irma started. Naruto rose a brow while smiling. "and that would be what my dear Irma-chan?" Irma blushed deeply. "I felt my heart beat hard, and I realized that your the guy for me Naruto." Irma said.

Naruto smiled and picked Irma bridal style, making Irma squeal. Irma and Naruto looked into each others eyes. 'She has cute eyes.' Naruto thought. Irma had similar thought. 'He has pretty eyes, it me wanna kiss him.' Before the two knew it, they started kissing. 'Oh My God, he's kissing me, and man is he good.' Irma thought.

The continued kissing for about 3 minutes until they broke apart and started breathing again. Irma wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "I love you Naruto." Irma said. Naruto smiled. "And I love you too, my water princess." That made Irma blush deeply.

The two left back to Tazuna's house, as tomorrow will be the day Zabuza attacks.

-The Next day-

Tazuna, Team 7, Kushina, the Guardians, Hikari, Ino, Hinata, and Miranda arrived at the bridge. They noticed the dense fog and saw that all the workers were knocked out. "W-what happened here?" Tazuna asked. Team 7, Ino, Hinata, Hikari, and Kushina got on guard. The guardians got ready to change and Miranda sniffed the air to find out who is around. "There's a man who smells of blood and a girl who has the smell of icy water." Miranda said.

Kakashi gave a glance at Miranda. 'She must have senses like an Inuzuka.' Kakashi thought. In the mist, Zabuza Momochi and his masked apprentice/weapon were surprised. "Hmm, it seems that girl found out your secret Haku. If we acquire her abilities, then there's no telling what we can do." Zabuza said as they started walking forward.

"Zabuza, I see your showing your face again after our fight." Kakashi remarked. Zabuza smirked under his bandaged mask. "I was about to say the same to you." Naruto was ready to fight, as was Sasuke. Sakura however was told to guard the bridge builder. Zabuza pulled out his sword and his apprentice held out senbon.

Sasuke then charged towards Zabuza, but was blocked by Haku. The two were even in strength, but Haku started making one handed signs for a jutsu. Suddenly, the water surrounding started floating and turned into senbon. The water made senbon flew towards Sasuke, but the Uchiha managed to dodge the incoming senbon.

Zabuza chuckled. "It's seems one of your students is itching to die early." Sasuke scoffed. "Like you could kill an elite like me." Everyone else, except Sakura as she was cheering him on, sweat dropped. "Damn it teme, stop letting your name go to your ego." Naruto shouted as he put on a metal belt. Out of nowhere, a red metal kabuto beetle flew past Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke, being caught by Naruto.

Zabuza was curious as to what that beetle does, but pretended to mock it. "What does that thing do, annoy us to death by flying around us?" Naruto smirked and held the beetle up. "Not exactly, allow me to show you what the Kabuto Zecter does. Henshin" Naruto said and slid the Kabuto beetle on to the belt, making it a buckle. **"HENSHIN"** The beetle said as blueish green hexagons surrounding Naruto's body, giving him bulky metal armor with a black bodysuit. The armor looked like a pupa of a beetle of some kind.

Kakashi's lone eye widened. Kushina couldn't help but smile. The guardians, Miranda, Ino, and Hinata smirked and smiled. Sasuke saw this and started making his demands. "Dobe, I want that armor." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry teme, but this armor won't work for you." Naruto then pushed the horn of the red beetle forward. The bulky armor started to open up. "Cast Off." Naruto said, pulling the horn back to the other side completely. **"CAST OFF"** The beetle said and the bulky armor was blown off.

When the armor blew off, it revealed a sleeker red armor in a form of a Kabuto Beetle. The Horn then moved up towards the front of the helmet and attached itself. **"CHANGE BEETLE"** The metal kabuto beetle said from the belt. Zabuza grabbed his sword and was ready to strike. Naruto held out a different kind of Kunai, one that had a yellowish bronze blade and a guard on the handle. Sasuke was about to change his target to the buckle and belt Naruto had, but Haku kept on tossing senbon needles at Sasuke.

Kakashi was about to step in when Kushina stopped him. "Don't, Naruto can handle himself, but the Uchiha needs to be spanked to show he isn't the strongest. Girls, that goes for you too." The other girls nodded and watched. Tazuna was completely thrown out of the loop about what happened and Sakura scowled.

-Heatherfield-

Susan Vandom was sitting at the apartment she lived in, silently missing her daughter. 'Will, just be safe in Naruto's world. I hope he protects you like he said he would.' Susan thought. She then looked a picture of Naruto and Will that was taken during the time where Will went with her friends on a trip. "He is cute...Wait, what did I just say?" Susan said with a confused look on her face. "There is no way I'm falling for Will's boyfriend and I like Dean...don't I?" Susan was confused with her feelings, part of her though she loved Dean Collins while another part of her was attracted to Naruto somehow.

She looked back and she noticed on the few dates she was with Dean on, noticing that he hardly paid attention to what she said and only stared at her. "Dean couldn't be only dating me because of my looks, could he?" Susan looked back further and it seemed to be true. Every time they're alone, Dean Collins only had a slight gloss eyed stare. Frowning, Susan sighed. "Maybe Dean and I weren't meant to be." Susan said. "Your probably right about that." A male voice said behind her.

Susan went wide eyed, thinking there was an intruder and turned to see a man...that was transparent. He looked similar to Naruto, with a few differences. Aside from the clothing, the transparent man had longer spiked blond hair, no whisker marks on his face, and was taller. Susan blinked and the man explained himself. "I'm sorry for startling you, I'm Minato Namikaze and I'm Naruto's father, or rather I was before I died." Susan was some how not surprised.

"You know, I should be freaking out right now and should be surprised, but I'm not. So your the spirit of Naruto's father, might I ask why your here?" Susan said blankly. The spirit of Minato chuckled. "I, as well as a few other beings, saw how you and your daughter were being considered by the man you thought you liked and the teen that your daughter thought she loved, I believe their names are Matt and Dean." Minato said. Susan blinked then nodded.

"I know about Dean now but who's Matt?" She asked the spirit. Minato continued. "Matt was Will's first boyfriend, but she later found out he was cheating on her. That and apparently wanted to bed her and her friends." Susan's face was blank when she heard that and processed the information.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"WHY THAT, IF I FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS." Susan shouted with Minato laughing. "don't worry, Naruto made it clear to Matt not to come near Will or her friends. Back to the topic at hand, the beings that sent me to give you an offer of finding true happiness. This offer, should you choose to accept, will make you Naruto's age and send you to Naruto's world where you can be with Naruto for the rest of your life if you want." Susan calmed downed and thought about it. "Okay, but what about my Daughter? She also likes him in the same way that might happen to me."

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Well, sometimes in the ninja world, if there is a mother and daughter with no husband and father, the two sometimes will share the man they feel like they are in love with. I've seen that happen before." Susan sighed then smiled. "Well, I guess I'll accept the offer. I hope he is as kind as Will thinks he is."

Minato nodded and placed his ghostly hand on Susan's shoulder, with both of them disappearing in a yellow flash.

-Back at Wave-

The battle on the bridge had continued for a half a hour. Naruto, still in his armored form, was a dead even match to Zabuza. 'So, this brat has gotten stronger than the last time I saw him. The Uchiha seems to be having trouble with Haku on the other hand.' Zabuza thought. Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny brat?" Zabuza asked. Naruto explained his chuckle. "If I wished, I could have killed both you and your accomplice with my armor's ability. The reason why I didn't is because I think Gato wouldn't pay you even if you did win." Zabuza's eye's narrowed. "Prove it brat." Naruto nodded. "Here's the power of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Clock Up." Naurto/Kabuto said and pressed his palm against one of the pads on the belt. **"CLOCK UP"**

Naruto then disappeared to the naked eye, but Kakashi took out his Sharingan eye and barely caught a glimpse of Naruto's crimson red armor, some how moving at higher speeds than the sharingan can see. Zabuza's eyes widened and tried looking for Naruto, but some how got hit in several directions in a matter of seconds. "Zabuza-sama!" Haku said, about to leave the fight with the Uchiha when Naruto's armored form reappeared. **"CLOCK OVER."** Zabuza chucked. "That's quite the power you have, it would be more useful to me than you."

Naruto smirked under his helmet and let the Kabuto Zector come of on it's own. "While that might be true, it wouldn't work for you like it wouldn't work if Sasuke got it." The Zector disappeared. As Zabuza got up, the mist started to fade, showing a whole slew of bandits behind Gato. "Zabuza, it seems I can't trust you to kill an old man. Here your beaten by a child, glad I wasn't going to pay you. Bandits are so much cheaper and I might as well take your apprentice as a slave, since I know her secret. Your apprentice and those other girls will make fine sex slaves."Gato said.

The guardians were disgusted, as was Miranda, Ino, and Hinata. Naruto growled darkly. "Zabuza-san, leave Gato to me. He insulted the honor of my girls and I will kick his ass for it." Naruto said, holding out a rectangular buckle and placed it on his waist, with a coin holder on his left hip and a gold and black round scanner on his right hip. The girls, except Sakura(Evil bitch) and Kushina(She's his mother), blushed at being called Naruto's girls. Zabuza nodded. "Sure, after that beating, I don't think Gato might withstand what your planning."

Naruto held up two coins, one with a red face and the other with a green face, then placed them in the slots of the buckle. Naruto also held a yellow faced coin and placed it in the middle slot. The buckle was then tilted slightly. Naruto grabbed the scanner, did a pose with his left hand next to his right shoulder and scanned the three coins. "Henshin."

**"TAKA, TORA, BATTA. TA-TO-BA TATOBA TATOBA."** The scanner said. Various light images of light coins appeared and shifted to match the three coins in the buckle. Then the light images merged to a single light coin with three colors. The three colored coin attached to Naruto's chest and in a flash Naruto gained a black armor with yellow clawed gauntlets, green leg armor, and a red hawk shaped helmet. Gato laughed. "Kid, I doubt that your armor will kill all these bandits. If you give it up with the girls, I just might spare you." Naruto growled. "No, with the power of Kamen Rider OOO(sounds like Os), I shall free this land from your greed. How appropriate as OOO is a warrior that fights creatures born from human greed." Kamen Rider OOO said as he made the buckle horizontal again, pulling out the red and yellow coins. He then replaced them with two other green coins and scanned them again.

**"KUWAGATA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA. GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA GATAKIRIBA."** The scanner said and the form of OOO changed to an all green form. The arms now looked like they were part of a mantis and the head looked like a stag beetle.

(Play theme: Got to Keep it Real)

OOO roared and a wave of deep green energy appeared, causing everyone to block their faces from the energy wave. The wave of energy disappeared and OOO started to charge at the group of bandits. While doing so, OOO started to duplicate himself into large numbers. The bandits were shocked, but came out of it when Gato said. "It's just a ninja illusion, get him." The bandits charged at the now equally numbered OOO. OOO and his clones pulled out his mantis blades and sliced through the weapons of the bandits. They also kicked the bandits off the bridge and continued forward. Gato was becoming increasingly worried. The bandits numbers were dropping fast.

OOO finally threw the last bandit over the railing and all of the OOOs charged at Gato. Gato tried to run back onto his ship, but one of the OOOs caught him and pulled him away. "Please, I'll give you money, women, anything. Just let me live." The short business tyrant begged. The OOO that had Gato threw the said business tyrant into the air, then all of the green armored OOO pulled the O-Scanner(The black and gold scanner for the coins) and scanned the faces of the green coins. **"SCANNING CHARGE"** The O-Scanner shouted multiple times from the OOO clones. All of the OOOs jumped into the air and did a flying side kick towards Gato. Gato screamed as the kicks impacted, creating an explosion destroying the tyrant and all of the OOOs fused back together.

(End Theme)

OOO canceled his armored form by tilting the buckle horizontal, and the green armor turned gray before changing back to Naruto. The Guardians, Miranda, Hikari, Ino, and Hinata ran up to Naruto. "Naruto that was amazing. Those two riders were awesome." Irma said. Naruto chuckled as he and the girls started talking.

Zabuza had gained a respect for the blond and turned to Kakashi. "Well Kakashi, it looks like we have no quarrel with you now, since Gato never intented to pay us." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe, I want all the armors you have." Sasuke demanded, though that earned him a powerful punch from Hikari and knocked him out. Haku never took her eyes off of Naruto, luckily she had a mask on. 'How is he this powerful? I never seen an ability like he has before.' She thought. Zabuza got Haku's attention. "Haku, we're going to leave and find work elsewhere."

Kushina stopped Zabuza and said. "Why not come with us? I'm sure that the Hokage will offer you two a home with us, since I and Naruto have connections and favors from said Hokage." Zabuza thought about it. "I guess we could do that, it would give Haku a chance to have a good home." Unknown to the group, Sakura came up from behind Haku and attempted to stab Haku in the back. The attempt would have gone well, if it had not been for a pipe hitting her in the head, with no one holding it. That caught the attention to everyone and Cornelia said. "Next time you pink haired witch, I won't be as merciful."

Naruto smirked and everyone went back to Tazuna's home.

-Hokage's office-

The Sandaime Hokage was currently doing paperwork, most of which was the civilian and elder council's attempt to give the Uchiha more power. "Denied. Denied. Denied." The Hokage said as he stamped the papers. The next thing the Hokage knew, there was a bright light in the middle of his office, where a dark haired, teenage looking girl in a light blue shirt and brown pants appeared. Next to her was a transparent man that looked like Minato, his successor/predecessor. "Who are you?" The Hokage asked.

The transparent man smiled. "Yo Sarutobi, I see you still haven't found the secret to defeating paper work." The Sandaime's eyes widened. "Minato, is that really you?" Minato nodded. "Yep, I was given permission to bring Susan Vandom to our world, and now that's done I have to go back to the after life." Minato then turned to the teenage girl and said. "Your a teenager again, a gift from the beings that sent me. You'll have a chance to get to know your daughter better. Later." Minato then faded away.

Susan blinked, processing the fact that now she was a teenager again. The Sandaime cleared his throat, getting Susan's attention. "Well, now I would like to know why your here." The Sandaime said. Susan explained everything from finding out what her daughter was doing to now.

"And that's about it sir." Susan said. The Sandaime rubbed his temples. "I'm getting to old for this. Why are things never simple around Naruto?" The Hokage said. Susan giggled a little. "I guess that's what he just does." The Hokage chuckled. "I guess your right. You'll have to wait a little while though, Naruto's mission should be over in a couple of weeks."

-Wave-A few weeks later-

The bridge that connected to Wave to the mainland was finally finished. After it was finished, Team 7 and the others had packed up and was ready to go. After bidding a farewell to the village, the group left. "So, what shall we name the bridge?" Tsunami asked. Tazuna thought about it. "How about the Super Tazuna Bridge?" As Tazuna suggested that, some one threw their shoe at the back of Tazuna's head. Inari came up with a better name. "Maybe the Great Naruto Bridge, after the ninja that freed us from Gato's tyranny." Everyone liked that name and was named the Great Naruto Bridge.

-With the Group-

Team 7, The Guardians, Ino, Hinata, Miranda, Hikari, Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina were nearing the gate to Konoha. The guards were surprised to see Kushina and let the group in, though they had to get some information on the new people with team 7. Sakura tried to say they were enemy prisoners, but Naruto and Kakashi told the guards they weren't a threat and were with them.

-Hokage's Office-

the Sandaime had just gotten a message from the gate guards that team 7 had arrived back, along with other people. Guessing they were the Guardians, the Sandaime waited until Team 7 entered the room with Kushina, Ino, Hinata, some unknown girls, and Zabuza Momochi. "Hello Team 7, I see you have finished the mission, but might I ask why an A-rank missing nin is here."

Kakashi lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck when Kushina said. "I offered Zabuza and his apprentice a home in Konoha, I'm sure you can do this." The Hokage sighed and asked. "What would he have to offer to Konoha." Zabuza smirked. "I am a master of the Silent Killing Technique and I wish it to be passed on." The Sandaime nodded. "Alright, I will put you under probation for six months as well your apprentice. Who is your apprentice and what is offered if he/she are allowed in?"

Haku stepped forward and said. "I am Haku, Zabuza's apprentice and I have knowledge of healing and combat. I also have a bloodline that allows me to control Ice." Sarutobi rubbed his chin. "That kind of bloodline will be useful to this village."

Zabuza some what agreed. "Yes, she's the last one I know of from Mist, but I'm not letting her be turned into a breeding stock for any one. I see her as a daughter after years with her by my side." Haku was shocked, but became happy. Sarutobi nodded. "Very well, I'm sure that she will find someone suitable to marry in your standards." Sasuke smirked, but that smirk was deflated when Zabuza said. "The only one right now I would approve of Haku marrying is the Uzumaki boy."

Sasuke grew angry and said. "Why would you let her marry a worthless, clanless loser when she could marry an elite such as myself and bear my child."

3.

2.

1.

WHAM "SHUT UP TEME." Naruto shouted after hitting Sasuke in the face. Zabuza chuckled. 'Yep, there's the spit fire spirit Haku needs in her life.' Zabuza thought. The Sandaime chuckled lightly. "Well you all must have had a long journey, You may go and rest. And Naruto, you and the other girls have a surprise back at the Namikaze manor, now that your mother is around." Naruto and the other girls wondered what he meant.

-Namikaze manor-

Naruto, Kushina, Zabuza, Haku, Miranda, Hikari, and the Guardians arrived and entered the Namikaze Manor. Inside, the Manor looked like it was recently cleaned. "I wonder who cleaned up the place." Taranee said.

"That would be me" A familiar, yet young, voice said. Everyone turned to see a teenage girl that looks like..."Okay, she looks like a teenage version of my mom." Will said. The teenage girl giggled lightly. "That's because I am your mother, Will. Only I was granted a second chance at being a teenager." Everyone looked shocked, but not as shocked as Will, whom passed out.

-Chapter end-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Sorry this is so late, I've been busy.


End file.
